Zapisane w gwiazdach
by fanka77
Summary: Sam wychodzi za Pete'a, łamiąc serce Jacka. Co zrobi pułkownik i jak potoczą się dalsze losy tej pary? Przeczytajcie, a się dowiecie!
1. Chapter 1 POGRZEBANE NADZIEJE

_**A/N**__: Hejka! Sorry, że tak długo nic nie pisałam, ale moja wena nieco się zbuntowała i odmawia współpracy nad „Nigdy nie jest za późno…". Tym nie mniej, nie sprzeciwiła się, gdy w mojej głowie pojawił się pomysł na mały angst z udziałem Jacka i Sam, napisany z punktu widzenia bohaterów. Nie wiem, ile dokładnie będzie miał rozdziałów, bo nadal jeszcze nad nim pracuję, ale na pewno nie więcej niż 20. Nie uprzedzajcie się jednak zbyt szybko, jeśli chodzi o gatunek. Jestem znana z tego, że co by nie było, zawsze piszę szczęśliwe zakończenia. Trzeba tylko na nie poczekać! ;-)_

_Tymczasem pozdrawiam i życzę przyjemnego czytania._

_Asia_

I

„POGRZEBANE NADZIEJE"

Kiedy wspomniała o NIM po raz pierwszy, coś we mnie drgnęło. Jakaś niepewność. Nie sądziłem jednak, że to zmieni wszystko między nami. Nie po tylu latach. W końcu, tyle czasu nosiliśmy w sobie to niewypowiedziane przyrzeczenie, tę nadzieję, że może kiedyś…

Zabolało, gdy zrozumiałem, że ona i ON stają się sobie naprawdę bliscy, że kroczą ku poważnemu, długotrwałemu związkowi, jednak gdzieś w głębi serca trzymałem się tej nadziei, nadziei na to, że nie wszystko stracone. Nawet gdy powiedziała o oświadczynach, nie przestałem wierzyć. Jak sama wspomniała, jeszcze nie powiedziała „tak".

Jakim głupcem byłem.

Zaproszenie na jej ślub, wysłane pocztą (Jezu! Czy nie zasłużyłem sobie chociaż na to, by dała mi je osobiście? Tak mało znaczyłem w jej życiu?) było gwoździem do mojej trumny i ostatecznie złamało mi serce. Teraz naprawdę straciłem coś, co w istocie nigdy nie należało do mnie. Straciłem ją.

Tej nocy opróżniłem połowę swojego barku, chcąc zabić ten ból we mnie, ale prawda jest taka, że alkohol tylko go wzmógł. Umierałem od środka i nic nie mogło mnie uleczyć z tej choroby, jaką była miłość do niej, miłość najwyraźniej nieodwzajemniona.

Jeśli ktoś mnie spyta, co w tym wszystkim było najgorsze to odpowiem w ten sposób: ona nawet nie zapytała, czy się tam pojawię. Spytała Daniela, zapytała Teal'ca, a nawet Georga.

Mnie, nie.

Nie, żebym się tam wybierał. Nie zamierzałem patrzeć, jak kroczy pięknie ubrana ku ołtarzowi, przy którym stoi mężczyzna nie będący mną, a potem przysięga mu to, co powinna przysiąc mnie. Nie byłem masochistą…

Wiedziałem też, że gdy wróci jako mężatka, wszystko się zmieni. Nic już nie będzie takie samo. Nie mogłem i nie chciałem na to patrzeć.

Tylko Danny i Teal'c podejrzewali co czułem widząc jej ekscytację nadchodzącym ślubem, jej zaślepienie narzeczonym. Próbowali ze mną rozmawiać, przekonać mnie, bym o nią walczył, ale ja już miałem dość.

- Carter wybrała. Cześć pieśni.- odparłem tylko i odwróciwszy się na pięcie pomaszerowałem do swojego biura. Miałem parę rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim…

Nie, nie! Nie myślcie, że chciałem sobie palnąć w łeb. Tę fazę miałem już dawno za sobą. Jak to mówią: byłem tam, kupiłem koszulkę. Kula, którą chciałem się zabić po śmierci syna dziś była tylko przypomnieniem tego, dlaczego nie powinienem tego robić. Przypominała mi, że Charlie by tego nie chciał. Dlatego nie zamierzałem odbierać sobie życia, mimo, że bolało jak cholera. Skoro więc śmierć nie wchodziła w rachubę, a przyszłość malowała się dla mnie w nader marnych barwach, należało znaleźć alternatywę i to właśnie zrobiłem…

W dwa tygodnie od otrzymania zaproszenia i na dzień przed jej ślubem nadgoniłem całą papierkową robotę dla Hammonda, zostawiając na jego biurku kilkanaście zaległych raportów. Spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie, ale widząc mój pozbawiony emocji wyraz twarzy, nie skomentował mojego „dziwnego" zachowania, optując za zwykłym: „Najwyższy czas, pułkowniku".

- Tak jest, sir.- powiedziałem.- Coś jeszcze, generale?- spytałem, czekając na rozkaz oddalenia.

- Nie, synu. Jesteś wolny. Odmaszerować.- usłyszałem w zamian, więc zasalutowałem, jak na dobrego oficera przystało (to już zdumiało starego Georga, który uniósł wysoko brew, skoro zwykle byłem na bakier z wojskowym protokołem) i wyszedłem, zanim generał zaczął zadawać niewygodne pytania.

Sprytnie unikając przez cały dzień członków SG-1, dyskretnie zacząłem porządkować swoją prywatną kwaterę w bazie i pakować to, co należało w niej do mnie. Nie było tego dużo- gameboy, ze trzy sztuki jo-jo, kostka Rubika i te parę zdjęć, które tutaj trzymałem. Potem poszedłem do swojego biura, by i tam dokończyć robotę, a przy okazji napisać ostatni dokument, jaki zamierzałem doręczyć Hammondowi- moją rezygnację.

Wiedziałem, że nie pozwolą mi przejść na emeryturę. Już to przerabiałem. Tacy jak ja (wysoce wyspecjalizowani taktycy i zabójcy z unikatowym doświadczeniem w tajnych operacjach) byli zbyt cenni dla programu, by pozwalać im odejść. Póki spełnialiśmy warunki fizyczne i psychiczne, póki byliśmy w stanie walczyć, pozostawaliśmy pod jego kontrolą. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na rezygnację.

Ja wiem, że oznaczało to utratę przywilejów i emerytury. Dwadzieścia pięć lat w Siłach Specjalnych Sił Powietrznych USA, wszystko, co tam wypracowałem miało iść na marne. Pieniądze jednak nigdy nie były dla mnie problemem, a i względy należne mi z racji rangi nigdy nie miały dla mnie większego znaczenia. Mogłem się bez tego obejść, bo prawda była taka, że choć może na to nie wyglądałem, byłem nadziany. Jestem nadziany.

Moja rodzina nigdy nie należała do biednych. Byliśmy jednym z najpotężniejszych irlandzkich klanów na starym kontynencie i to się nie zmieniło nawet, gdy moi rodzice przenieśli się do Stanów, gdzie się urodziłem i wychowałem. Nie mówiłem o tym nikomu, bo i po co? Kasa była dla mnie bez znaczenia, a poza tym nie chciałem, by ludzie przyjaźnili się ze mną dla pieniędzy. Myślę jednak, że George coś podejrzewał. Jakby nie patrzeć mój dom nie należał do najtańszych w Springs, a hipoteka była spłacona w całości, praktycznie od ręki.

Zawsze był bystrym facetem, pod tym względem nawet bystrzejszym niż Carter, która paradoksalnie nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi.

Tak więc, utrata emerytury i innych świadczeń nie była dla mnie tragedią, a zasobny portfel pozwalał mi odejść na moich zasadach. Kiedy więc już uwinąłem się z pakowaniem, usiadłem do komputera i zacząłem pisać…

_Do gen. George'a Hammonda._

_Sir…_

_Niniejszym składam swoją rezygnację ze służby w Siłach Powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych, ze skutkiem natychmiastowym._

_W uzasadnieniu chcę powiedzieć, że moja decyzja ma charakter personalny, istoty którego nie zamierzam wyjaśniać._

_Wiem, że swoją niespodziewaną rezygnacją zawiodłem Pańskie oczekiwania, Sir i postawiłem Pana, generale w kłopotliwej sytuacji, jednak moje postanowienie pozostaje niezmienne. Muszę odejść, a wiem, że wojsko mi na to nie pozwoli. Nie, kiedy trwa wojna. Z żalem więc rezygnuję._

_Chcę dodać, że służyć pod Pańskimi rozkazami było wielkim przywilejem, Sir. Nigdy nie miałem lepszego dowódcy i zawsze będę Pana wspominał jako doskonałego oficera, doradcę i przyjaciela._

_Pozostaję z szacunkiem._

_Jonathan O'Neill_

_P.S. Jeśli moja opinia ma jakieś znaczenie, chciałbym rekomendować major Carter na dowódcę SG-1. To świetny oficer, mający zadatki na dobrego dowódcę. Będzie dobrym następcą. _

_Raz jeszcze przepraszam za komplikacje, których przysporzyłem swoją rezygnacją i dziękuję za wsparcie, jakiego zawsze Pan nam udzielał, Sir._

_To zadanie było najciekawszym w moim życiu i zawsze będę wspominał SGC jako najlepszy przydział, jaki miałem._

_Z poważaniem_

_Jack O'Neill_

Wydrukowawszy tekst, podpisałem go swoją parafką i włożyłem do teczki, która niedługo miała wylądować na biurku Hammonda. Potem podniosłem słuchawkę i wybrałem numer Waltera, by upewnić się, że George opuścił już bazę. Gdy jego wszechwiedzący prywatny „Radar O'Reilly" potwierdził wyjście generała, udałem się ponownie do jego gabinetu i ułożyłem folder dokładnie pośrodku biurka, tak, by mój wkrótce ex- boss zobaczył go, jak tylko powróci na służbę po weselu Carter. Obok położyłem swoje nieśmiertelniki oraz identyfikator.

Nie pożegnałem się z nikim, ani nie napisałem więcej listów, poza krótką notatką dla kobiety, która się ode mnie odwróciła. Bezosobowe „Gratulacje, Carter! Miłego życia", naskrobane na kartce papieru, przykleiłem kawałkiem taśmy do jej monitora (pewnie zobaczy go dopiero za kilka tygodni, gdy już wróci z miodowego miesiąca), po czym zabrałem swoją torbę z mojego byłego biura i pojechałem na powierzchnię, aby po raz ostatni wymeldować się z kompleksu.

Nie obejrzałem się ani razu. Nie mogłem, nie chciałem…

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że zawiodłem nie tylko dowódcę, ale też pewnego Jaffa, który mi zaufał i który był mi bratem w walce. Wiem też, że Danny nigdy mi nie wybaczy tej ucieczki, ale tak było najlepiej, przynajmniej dla mnie…

Dom (i samochód) zostawiłem Cassie. Sara miała tylko opróżnić go z osobistych pamiątek oraz rzeczy (tych, których nie zabierałem od razu), które miała odesłać na adres moich rodziców. Nawet jeśli zdziwiła ją moja prośba, nie pytała skąd się wzięła. Ze względu na stare czasy Sara się zgodziła i byłem jej za to wdzięczny.

- Wrócisz kiedyś?- spytała, gdy się z nią żegnałem.

- Nie wiem. Nie sądzę. Trzymaj się i dbaj o swoją nową rodzinę, Sara.- odpowiedziałem, podając jej kopertę.- To na naukę dla twojej córki.- dodałem, gdy ujrzała zawartość i zaszokowana spojrzała mi w oczy.- Druga jest dla Cassandry Fraiser. Dasz jej razem z kluczami do domu, ok?- dokończyłem, wyjmując jeszcze jedną, z adresem na wierzchu.

Wzruszyła się do tego stopnia, że zbrakło jej słów, więc tylko mnie uściskała i tak się rozstaliśmy.

Może i byliśmy rozwiedzeni, a Sara znalazła szczęście u boku innego, ale przynajmniej znów byliśmy przyjaciółmi i mieliśmy nimi pozostać na zawsze…

Mój cały bagaż składał się z worka wojskowego, jednej dużej torby i pokrowca kryjącego mój galowy mundur. Worek zawierał ubrania i osobiste rzeczy oraz odznaczenia, które były zbyt tajne, by pokazywać je publicznie. W torbie spoczywała reszta ubrań i pamiątki po moim synu, a także SG-1, no i oczywiście moja kolekcja „Simpsonów". Mój cenny teleskop, spakowany przeze mnie kilka godzin wcześniej, miał zostać przesłany do Chicago, do mojego rodzinnego domu, gdzie miał przeczekać, póki nie znajdę sobie nowego miejsca. Był jedną z tych rzeczy, poza pamiątkami i chatką w Minnesocie, których nie zamierzałem się pozbywać. Kiedy więc wchodziłem na pokład samolotu na lotnisku w Denver, niewiele przy sobie miałem i prawdę mówiąc, tak było najlepiej. Musiałem opuścić to miejsce jak najszybciej i to był idealny sposób.

Nie spojrzałem za siebie ani razu…

tbc


	2. Chapter 2 MEA CULPA?

**A/N: _Dzięki za słowa zachęty! Doceniam, Madi! _**

_Skoro potrzebujesz chusteczek, znaczy, że dobrze zaczęłam. Cieszę się i mam nadzieję, że i reszta sie spodoba._

_Pozdrawiam! ;-)_

* * *

II

„MEA CULPA?"

Nie przyszedł.

Najważniejszy dzień mojego życia, a on nie przyszedł, nie dzielił go ze mną. Do końca myślałam, że się pojawi, nawet w chwili, gdy stanęłam u boku narzeczonego. Mój wzrok przebiegł po zebranych, ale jego wśród nich nie było.

Dlaczego mi to zrobił? Przecież był moim przyjacielem. Tyle razem przeszliśmy…

Było mi trochę smutno, gdy ślubowałam Pete'owi, ale liczyłam, że może Jack pojawi się choć na moim weselu.

Nic z tego.

Nie chciałam, by ktoś wiedział, jak mnie ubodła jego nieobecność, więc przykleiłam na twarz uśmiech i skupiłam się na swoich gościach oraz mężu, unikając współczujących spojrzeń Daniela i reszty.

Jakoś przebrnęłam przez przyjęcie i z ulgą dałam się porwać swojemu wybrankowi do hotelu, w którym mieliśmy spędzić noc przed podróżą poślubną do Meksyku.

Kiedy kochałam się z mężem, przez długi czas nie mogłam pozbyć się tego dziwacznego, ściskającego uczucia w żołądku i ostatecznie musiałam udać orgazm, bo nie chciałam rozczarować Pete'a.

Nie zauważył.

Może to i lepiej, że tak szybko zasnął. Przynajmniej nie musiałam udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Miałam też wyrzuty sumienia, że tej nocy nie potrafiłam z siebie wykrzesać więcej, choć wcześniej nigdy nie miałam podobnego problemu. Jack jednak sprawił, że mój nastrój prysł i prawdę mówiąc, byłam na niego zła.

Długo wierciłam się z boku na bok zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak się czuję. W końcu zmęczona i poirytowana obwiniłam za wszystko JEGO przysięgając sobie, że po powrocie dowiem się, dlaczego mnie zawiódł, a do tego czasu skupię się na sobie, na mężu i na naszym miodowym miesiącu. Było nie było, dziś zaczynałam nowe, ekscytujące życie z mężczyzną, który mnie kochał i którego ja kochałam. Prawda?

Gdy zasnęłam, było dobrze po północy, a już następnego ranka byłam w drodze do Cancún, gdzie spędziłam błogie dwa tygodnie nad Morzem Karaibskim, ciesząc się słońcem, nurkowaniem i innym przyjemnościami.

Pete był wspaniały. Czuły, opiekuńczy, namiętny… Wypełniał mój czas i sprawiał, że zapominałam o wszystkim innym. Od dawna nie byłam tak wypoczęta i zrelaksowana jak wtedy, gdy siedzieliśmy razem na plaży, popijając drinki z parasolką. Nie przypuszczałam, że tak tego potrzebuję.

Cieszyła mnie ta podróż. Dzięki wycieczce mogłam naładować swoje baterie, abym po powrocie do pracy skupiła się na obowiązkach z nową energią. W końcu, miałam tyle pomysłów do zrealizowania, tyle projektów do zbadania, o wyprawach przez Wrota nie wspominając.

Janet zawsze mawiała, że o siebie nie dbam, że zbyt mało jem i odpoczywam. Dziś byłaby ze mnie dumna. Byłaby, gdyby żyła…

Brakuje mi jej. Brakowało mi zwłaszcza w dniu ślubu i choć miałam przy sobie Cassie, to już nie było to samo. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka odeszła i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Pozostały mi jednak wspomnienia i wiara, że Jan patrzy teraz na mnie z góry, ciesząc się moim szczęściem.

- Sam, dziecino! Pospiesz się, bo ominie nas pokaz sztucznych ogni!- usłyszałam głos mojego męża

Westchnęłam ciężko.

Na litość boską! Ile razy mam mu powtarzać, żeby nie nazywał mnie dzieciną? Widać minie trochę czasu, zanim go tego oduczę.

No nic, czas się zbierać. Pete obiecał mi spacer pod gwiazdami, gdy już skończy się pokaz.

Gwiazdy…Są ich miliardy, a każda inna. Fascynują mnie tak samo jak pułkownika.

Pułkownik… Jack…

Nie, nie będę o nim teraz myśleć! Nadal jestem na niego zła i nie chcę dodatkowo psuć sobie nastroju. Jedna kiepska noc udawanego seksu mi wystarczy.

Przynajmniej Pete się nie zorientował…

W sumie nie zauważyłam wcześniej, ale w łóżku bywa dość…jakby to ująć…naiwny? Nie, nie jest złym kochankiem. Po prostu czasem brak mu wyobraźni no i zdarza mu się nie dostrzegać pewnych rzeczy, co bez wątpienia bardzo pomogło mi wtedy w hotelu. Nie chciałabym mu tłumaczyć, dlaczego nie miałam większej „ochoty", bo w końcu jak wyjaśnić mężowi (i to w noc poślubną), że jego żona nie może dojść, bo jej dowódca popsuł jej humor nie zjawiając się na ślubie?

Do licha! Znów o nim myślę! Muszę przestać, zanim zrujnuję sobie następną noc…

- Idę!- zawołałam i wyszłam z łazienki, by dołączyć do męża w salonie naszego apartamentu dla nowożeńców.

Dziś już nie będę myśleć o niczym innym poza Pete'em…

x-o-x

Nasze dwa tygodnie błogiego lenistwa dobiegły końca i oboje wracamy do Springs.

Pete kupił dla nas dom niedaleko Góry Cheyenne, z żółtą kuchnią i w ogóle… Już się nie mogę doczekać, by tam zamieszkać. Nie wprowadziłam się przed ślubem, bo chciałam przekroczyć próg już jako pani Shanahan. Tata i Marc mieli przenieść tam moje rzeczy pod naszą nieobecność, więc jedziemy wprost do nowego lokum.

Ciekawe, czy już coś rozpakowali?

Prawdę mówiąc, wizja rozpakowywania nie bardzo mnie ekscytuje. Z chęcią pojechałabym wprost do bazy i sprawdziła, jak się rzeczy mają. Pewnie moje laboratorium jest już pełne nowych artefaktów do zbadania, że o raportach laborantów nie wspomnę. Jak znam Felgera, pewnie znowu zaprojektował coś absurdalnego i będzie chciał mojej opinii.

Poza tym, stęskniłam się za chłopakami, za Dannym i Teal'ciem, za generałem i choć nadal mi złość nie przeszła, nawet za Jackiem, znaczy… za pułkownikiem.

- To jak? Wprost do domu, dziecino?- spytał mój mąż, gdy już wysiedliśmy z samolotu i załadowaliśmy rzeczy do naszego auta pozostawionego na lotniskowym parkingu.

- A możemy na chwilę wpaść do bazy? Muszę się przywitać i sprawdzić, co i jak.- odparłam, patrząc na niego spod rzęs.

- Ale, Sam!- zajęczał.- Dopiero wróciliśmy, a ty już chcesz do pracy? Mam nadzieję, że niedługo skrócisz godziny, skoro będziemy się starać o dziecko.- wymruczał niezbyt zadowolony z pomysłu.

- Słucham? Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Pete?- powiedziałam zdumiona.- Przecież wiesz, że trwa wojna! Na razie muszę się skupić na tym, na obowiązkach. Na dziecko przyjdzie czas, gdy już będzie bezpiecznie.- dokończyłam i spojrzałam na niego stanowczo.

Wiem, że chciał coś powiedzieć. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy sugeruje, bym zmieniła zawód i zajęła się rodziną. Tym razem jednak się powstrzymał i z rezygnacją się zgodził.

- Ale nie zamierzasz tam spędzać reszty dnia?- zapytał, robiąc szczenięce oczy.

- Nie, kochanie. To mi zajmie tylko chwilę.- zapewniłam ciesząc się w duszy, że nie doszło do kłótni.

- OK.- wyszczerzył się i odpalił silnik.

W drodze do bazy opuściłam szybę i wdychałam czyste powietrze Colorado. Jakkolwiek Meksyk był cudowny i kolorowy, w głębi serca tęskniłam za tymi górami i lasami, w których znalazłam nowy dom.

Jako córka generała, większość życia spędziłam na walizkach, podróżując z rodzicami od bazy do bazy, od kraju do kraju, nigdzie na dłużej nie zagrzewając miejsca. Dopiero przydział do programu i przyjazd do Colorado Springs to zmienił. Najdłuższy i najlepszy przydział jaki dostałam.

Kto by pomyślał, że istnieje coś lepszego niż NASA? Na pewno nie ja, zanim nie wciągnięto mnie do programu Gwiezdne Wrota. Pod tą potężną górą znalazłam swoje przeznaczenie i miejsce na Ziemi.

Jakby powiedział pułkownik: SŁODKO!

Mimo że Pete miał częściowe zezwolenie na wejście do bazy, został w samochodzie argumentując, że skorzysta z okazji i zadzwoni do kolegów z policji, by poinformować ich o swoim powrocie. Nawet mi to odpowiadało, bo wiem, że nie wszyscy tutaj go lubili. Widziałam, jak niektórzy na niego patrzą i on chyba też czuł tę niechęć, bo rzadko korzystał ze swojej przepustki.

Tak czy owak, wzięłam ze sobą pamiątki, które kupiłam dla przyjaciół w bazie oraz swój identyfikator i już niedługo potem zjeżdżałam pod ziemię, gdzie mieściła się kwatera główna.

Krew w moich żyłach buzowała na samą myśl, że wróciłam. Byłam zwarta i gotowa do działania, no i oczywiście konfrontacji z pewnym oficerem…

Najpierw postanowiłam rozmówić się z pułkownikiem, by mieć to z głowy i wyrzucić z siebie swoje żale i zakonczyć sprawę, ale jego biuro było zamknięte.

Dziwne…

Potem poszłam do Daniela, ale i jego nie było. Wreszcie pofatygowałam się do Teal'ca, lecz i tu pocałowałam klamkę, więc ostatecznie ruszyłam do najlepiej poinformowanej osoby w bazie.

- Walter!

- Major Carter! Znaczy… eee… Shanahan!

- Carter.- poprawiłam go automatycznie i spytałam, gdzie są moi koledzy z zespołu.

Zrobił dziwną minę i odparł niepewnie:

- Członkowie SG-1 są aktualnie w biurze generała Hammonda, ma'am.

- To tajne spotkanie, czy mogę dołączyć?- zapytałam na wszelki wypadek. W końcu nikt mnie tu dziś nie oczekiwał i może rozmawiali o jakiejś nowej misji…

- Ummm… Nie, z tego co mi wiadomo, to zwykła rozmowa.- powiedział sierżant.- Mam panią zaanonsować, pani major?

- To nie będzie konieczne.- uśmiechnęłam się.- Dziękuję, poradzę sobie, Walter.- zapewniłam i ruszyłam do gabinetu szefa.

Z biciem serca zapukałam i weszłam do środka. Byli tam wszyscy oprócz pułkownika i choć zdziwili się moim wcześniejszym przyjazdem do bazy, to powitali mnie ciepło, odbierając ode mnie swoje prezenty.

- A gdzie pułkownik O'Neill?- zapytałam wreszcie, czując znajomy uścisk w żołądku.

Po ich minach od razu wywnioskowałam, że coś jest nie tak…

- Proszę usiąść, major Carter.- odezwał się generał, spoglądając na mnie niepewnie.

- Z całym szacunkiem, sir, ale postoję. Chciałabym jak najszybciej przywitać się z pułkownikiem, jak tylko dowiem się gdzie jest, oczywiście…- dodałam.

- Ummm… Sam… To raczej nie będzie możliwe.- wymamrotał równie zakłopotany Daniel.

- Dlaczego? Pułkownika nie ma w bazie? Jest na misji? Ma wolne?- dopytywałam się, próbując ignorować owo nieprzyjemne uczucie w środku.

Gdy żaden z nich nie odpowiedział, spytałam raz jeszcze:

- Gdzie jest pułkownik O'Neill?

- Zrezygnował, major Carter. O'Neill nie jest już członkiem Sił Powietrznych ani programu Gwiezdne Wrota.- powiedział wreszcie Teal'c.

- Słucham?- zawołałam zaszokowana, nie wierząc w to, co słyszę.

- To prawda.- potwierdził w końcu generał.- Dwa tygodnie temu Jack zrezygnował ze służby i przeszedł do cywila. Spakował się, przekazał dom i auto Cassie Fraiser, i zniknął z Colorado. Od tego czasu nikt o nim nie słyszał…

- Dlaczego?- wyszeptałam, czując zdradzieckie łzy pod powiekami.

- Możemy się tylko domyślać, Sam.- powiedział Daniel, patrząc na mnie znacząco. Nie był to oskarżycielski wzrok, ale jego spojrzenie było jednoznaczne i bardzo wymowne.

Czy… Czy to możliwe, że odszedł przeze mnie? Czy to chciał mi powiedzieć Daniel?

O Boże? Czy to naprawdę ja to sprawiłam?

- Próbowaliście go odnaleźć?- spytałam drżącym głosem.

- Tak. Bez skutku.- przytaknął Hammond.- Nie dziwi mnie to, bo Jack to spec . Jeśli nie chce, by go znaleziono, to nie zostanie znaleziony.

- A chip w jego łydce? Ten, który i nam wszczepiono?- pytałam desperacko.

- Nieaktywny. Zapewne Jack go usunął i zniszczył.- stwierdził rzeczowo generał.- Jak powiedziałem, jest specjalistą. Nie znajdziemy go, chyba że sam tego zechce, w co zresztą wątpię.

- Więc, co teraz? Co z nami? Co z SG-1?- wymamrotałam zdruzgotana.

- Dołączy do was Jonas Quinn, który wraca jutro z Kelowna.- odparł.

- Jonas?- zdziwiłam się.- A kto zastąpi pułkownika?

- Gratulacje, majorze. Ty obejmiesz dowództwo SG-1.- powiedział.- Jack polecił cię w swoim liście, a ja się z nim zgadzam. Będziesz dobrym dowódcą, Sam.- uśmiechnął się lekko Hammond i nogi się pode mną ugięły.

- Pułkownik? Pułkownik mnie rekomendował?- wymamrotałam, wreszcie siadając.- To niemożliwe.- powiedziałam słabo.

- Ale takie są fakty. Ceremonia promocji odbędzie się za trzy dni.- usłyszałam.

- Słucham?

- Awansowałaś, Sam.- wtrącił się Daniel.

- Istotnie. Gratulacje, podpułkownik Carter.- odezwał się Jaffa i to było dla mnie za wiele.

Zanim dodali coś jeszcze, poczułam falę mdłości i wiedziałam, że muszę stamtąd wyjść, zanim zwymiotuję. Wybiegłam więc z biura generała i wpadłam do najbliższej łazienki, gdzie bezceremonialnie pozbyłam się zawartości żołądka.

Daniel i Teal'c chcieli ze mną pogadać, ale ja nie mogłam. Musiałam teraz być sama, by to wszystko przemyśleć, przetrawić, więc jakoś dobrnęłam do swojego laboratorium, zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i usiadłam przed komputerem, jak to zawsze miałam w zwyczaju. Wtedy zobaczyłam kartkę i już nic nie mogło powstrzymać moich łez.

Jego krótkie, pozbawione emocji parę słów powiedziało mi wszystko, co musiałam wiedzieć. Jack odszedł i to była moja wina…

tbc


	3. Chapter 3 BEZ ŚLADU

III

„BEZ ŚLADU"

Kiedy generał pokazał mi rezygnację Jacka pomyślałem, że to jakiś żart. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy O'Neill mnie wkręcał, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że czerpie wprost perwersyjną przyjemność z robienia wszystkim kawałów. Ze mną na czele… Tym nie mniej, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w oczy generała Hammonda, bym wiedział, że sprawa jest jak najbardziej poważna.

Naturalnie, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Sam zraniła Jacka wiążąc się z tym gliną, że zraniła go do żywego, choć nawet tego nie zauważyła, ale nie sądziłem, że konsekwencje jej wyboru będą tak dramatyczne. Nie przypuszczałem, że Jack odejdzie.

Jak bardzo musiał cierpieć, by porzucić pierwszą rzecz, jaka dała mu powód do życia po śmierci Charlie'ego? Jak bardzo poczuł się zdradzony, że porzucił wszystko, na co od lat pracował i zniknął bez pożegnania nawet ze mną i z Teal'ciem?

Jaki ze mnie przyjaciel, skoro w godzinie największej potrzeby nie udzieliłem mu wsparcia?

- Musimy go przekonać, by wrócił!- stwierdziłem zdecydowanie.- Jack nie może tak odejść!

- Pomyślałem dokładnie to samo, doktorze Jackson…- odparł powoli dowódca bazy.- Nawet próbowałem się do niego dodzwonić, ale pułkownik nie odbiera komórki ani telefonu stacjonarnego. Rozważałem już możliwość pojechania do niego, lecz doszedłem do wniosku, że pan miałby większe szanse przekonania go do powrotu niż ja. Jack może i jest świetnym oficerem, ale też jest uparty jak muł i tylko ktoś mu bliski mógłby pomóc mu zmienić zdanie…- przypomniał generał.

- Wiem coś o tym…- wymamrotałem pod nosem.- Jeśli pan pozwoli, sir, chciałbym do niego zaraz pojechać.

- Proszę to zrobić, doktorze.- Teksańczyk skinął twierdząco głową.- Nie stać nas na utratę tak wartościowego człowieka, jakim jest pułkownik O'Neill. Ma pan moje pozwolenie, by zaproponować mu wszystko, czego zażąda, byle tylko wrócił do pracy.

- Generale…- westchnąłem.- Dobrze pan wie, że to nie ten typ. Marchewka nie działa na Jacka, ale może zdołam mu to jakoś wyperswadować ze względu na dobro ekipy, ze względu na naszą przyjaźń.

- Oby, doktorze.- powiedział Hammond.- Nie poinformowałem jeszcze prezydenta o zaistniałej sytuacji, ale jeśli sprawa się przeciągnie, nie będę miał wyjścia i będę zmuszony nie tylko zaakceptować rezygnację Jacka, ale też zawiadomić zwierzchników i rozpocząć poszukiwania zastępstwa za pułkownika. Nie chcę tego robić, bo nie wyobrażam sobie innego składu dla SG-1, lecz…

- Wiem, sir. Czuję dokładnie tak samo i mam nadzieję, że się uda.- stwierdziłem, zanim opuściłem biuro generała.

W drodze do Jacka, zahaczyłem o prywatne kwatery Teal'ca i wtajemniczyłem go pokrótce w najnowsze wieści. Dość powiedzieć, że mój przyjaciel Jaffa był równie skonsternowany, co ja sam i zdecydował mi się towarzyszyć.

- O'Neill będzie potrzebował wsparcia nas obu, skoro zdecydował się na tak drastyczne posunięcie.- usłyszałem z jego ust, a w oczach tego zazwyczaj spokojnego wojownika ujrzałem niezaprzeczalny niepokój i troskę o naszego lidera.

Czego obaj nie wiedzieliśmy to, że gdy już zajedziemy pod dom Jacka, zastaniemy go zamkniętym na cztery spusty. Ten fakt tylko wzmógł nasz niepokój, bo wszyscy w bazie wiedzieli, że pułkownik NIGDY nie zamykał drzwi na klucz. Zawsze śmiał się i mówił: „Bo i po co? Tylko idiota, albo samobójca włamał by się do domu pułkownika sił specjalnych". Fakt więc, że jego dom był zapieczętowany z każdej strony, mówił nam bardzo wiele.

- Cholera!- zakląłem pod nosem, choć zwykle rzadko mi się to zdarzało i natychmiast sięgnąłem po komórkę w nadziei, że może mi się uda do niego dodzwonić.

Nic z tego.

Zamiast Jacka odezwał się automatyczny głos operatora informujący mnie, że numer został odłączony. Natychmiast więc wybrałem numer do bazy i poprosiłem, by Walter połączył mnie z generałem.

- Sir, tu Daniel…- zacząłem.

- Jakie wieści, doktorze?- spytał natychmiast nasz szef.

- Niedobre, panie generale….- przyznałem z żalem.- Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, dom był pusty i zamknięty, a Jacka ani śladu. Jak wcześniej, nie odpowiada też na telefony i najwyraźniej zlikwidował swoje numery.

- Do licha!- wymamrotał Hammond.- Co więc pan proponuje, doktorze Jackson?- zapytał znowu.

Teal'c, który przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie z racji tego, że prowadziliśmy ją w trybie głośnomówiącym, wtrącił się stoicko…

- Jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować…

- Tak, synu?- rzucił zniecierpliwiony oficer i na jedną chwilę pomyślałem, że to zabawne, iż tak zwraca się do Jaffy, skoro w istocie T. jest starszy nie tylko ode mnie, ale też od generała, a w zasadzie od wszystkich ludzi na tej planecie. Szybko jednak wziąłem się w garść i słuchałem dalej.

- O'Neill posiada chatkę w Minnesocie. Może udał się właśnie tam.- powiedział.

- Ryby! T. jesteś genialny!- ucieszyłem się i klepnąłem go po barku.

- To po prostu najbardziej logiczne posunięcie, Danielu Jackson.- stwierdził rzeczowo.- O'Neill zawsze powtarzał, że to właśnie tam wypoczywa najlepiej.

- Co racja, to racja!- przyznałem entuzjastycznie i zwróciłem się do generała:

- Sir…

- Macie moje pozwolenie, doktorze. Jedźcie na lotnisko Peterson. Śmigłowiec będzie na was czekał. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie lecicie do Minnesoty na próżno.- powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem.

Na nasze nieszczęście, tak właśnie się stało. Wszystkie nadzieje zna rozmowę z Jackiem zniknęły, gdy tylko ujrzeliśmy szczelnie zamkniętą, praktycznie martwą chatkę przyjaciela, stojącą wśród drzew nad niewielkim jeziorem. Wszędzie było cicho…

Z ciężkimi sercami wracaliśmy do Cheyenne, zastanawiając się, jak odnaleźć Jacka, ale prawda była taka, że nasze możliwości topniały z minuty na minutę. Nawet błyskotliwy pomysł dr Bringman odnośnie chipu GPS wszczepianego wszystkim, którzy podróżują „poza świat", nie przyniósł spodziewanego efektu. Ostatnia lokalizacja wskazywała na Denver, gdzie sygnał się urwał. Potem nic…

- Chip zapewne usunięto i zniszczono.- stwierdził Syler, który namierzał sygnał.

- _Do licha, Jack! Dlaczego z nami nie pogadałeś?_- pomyślałem z mieszaniną rozczarowania i złości, ale też troski.

Tylko ja i Ferretti tak naprawdę wiedzieliśmy, do czego jest zdolny mój przyjaciel, gdy zawala mu się świat. Tylko my dwaj z całej pierwszej misji na Abydos pamiętaliśmy, jak bliski samobójstwa był po śmierci syna i prawda była taka, że teraz też się o niego bałem.

Że też nie dostrzegłem wcześniej, jak bardzo Sam go niszczyła, że też nie zareagowałem…

Przecież wiedziałem, ile dla niego znaczyła, nawet jeśli ona sama zapomniała o uczuciach, jakie Thera dzieliła niegdyś z Jonah. Trzeba było przy nim być, gdy zaczęła chodzić z tamtym facetem i potem, kiedy powiedziała o zaręczynach, i przyniosła mi zaproszenie. Zamiast się do niej uśmiechać i udawać, że wszystko w porządku, trzeba było skupić się na tym, kto ucierpiał przez to najbardziej, na Jacku, który stracił nadzieję.

Zawiodłem najlepszego przyjaciela, człowieka, który po uprowadzeniu Sha're dał mi dach nad głową, miejsce w drużynie i szansę na odnalezienie żony.

Zawiodłem brata, jakim się dla mnie stał…

Szukaliśmy go przez kolejne trzy dni, póki nie stało się dla nas jasne, że Jack nie chce zostać odnaleziony. To właśnie wtedy generał Hammond wstrzymał poszukiwania i oficjalnie przyjmując rezygnację swojego zastępcy, poinformował swoich szefów o zmianach w bazie.

Długo debatowaliśmy, jak wypełnić lukę we flagowej drużynie SGC. Pewnie, że nie brakowało chętnych na dowódcę SG-1. W końcu, bycie liderem tej ekipy niosło ze sobą wielki prestiż, lecz prawda była taka, że żaden z kandydatów na to miejsce nie umywał się do ex- pułkownika. Jack był legendą, z którą trudno było konkurować.

Poza tym, ani Teal'c, ani ja nie pałaliśmy entuzjazmem na myśl o nowym członku naszej małej rodziny. Wiedzieliśmy, że dynamika zespołu zmieni się raz na zawsze, bo wraz z odejściem Jacka, utracił on swoją spoinę, coś, co przez te lata przekształciło nas z towarzyszy broni, w braci i siostry. Nowy członek tylko pogłębi tę rozpadlinę…

- A co z sugestią O'Neilla?- zapytał T, gdy siedzieliśmy w sali konferencyjnej.- Czy nie jesteśmy mu winni jej rozpatrzenia? W końcu, w pewnym sensie wyznaczył swojego sukcesora, a któż wybrałby dla nas lepiej, niż on sam?

- No tak, ale nawet, gdyby Sam objęła dowództwo SG-1, nadal pozostaje luka do zatkania. Nie możemy podróżować we troje, bo wszystkie ekipy mają po czterech członków.- odezwałem się po chwili.

- Więc może Jonas Quinn?- zaproponował generał.- Ostatnio, kiedy się kontaktowaliśmy, wyraził chęć powrotu na Ziemię. Najwyraźniej, mimo poprawy stosunków z pobratymcami, wciąż czuje się niepewnie na Kelowna. Czy bylibyście w stanie ponownie zaakceptować go w grupie?

Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie znałem faceta zbyt dobrze, bo w sumie był w SG-1, gdy ja latałem po galaktyce odarty z cielesnej powłoki, ale Jack i T. zawsze wyrażali się o nim dobrze, podobnie zresztą, jak Sam, więc byłem skłonny się zgodzić.

- To akceptowalna kandydatura, generale Hammond.- stwierdził Teal'c.- Jonas Quinn będzie dobrym nabytkiem dla SG-1.

- I ja popieram ten pomysł, sir.- przytaknąłem, wybierając mniejsze zło.

- A więc, ustalone.- powiedział Hammond.- Powiadomię prezydenta i szefa sztabów, a potem ustanowimy połączenie z Kelowna.

W odpowiedzi Teal'c i ja tylko skinęliśmy głowami. Tego dnia zaczęła się nowa era dla SG-1, era bez Jacka O'Neilla, jako dowódcy.

Teraz pozostało nam już tylko jedno- zawiadomić o tym Sam…

Nigdy nie zapomnę jej miny, gdy powiedzieliśmy jej o Jacku, gdy zrozumiała, że jej zdrada na zawsze zmieniła oblicze naszej grupy i choć wreszcie wzięła się w garść, przywdziewając na twarz maskę dobrego żołnierza, to obaj z T. dobrze wiedzieliśmy, iż ona sobie nigdy nie wybaczy.

Podpułkownik dr. Samantha Carter nigdy już nie była taka sama…

tbc


	4. Chapter 4 OD NOWA?

IV

„OD NOWA?"

To zabawne. Przez cały ten czas, gdy walczyłem w obronie Ziemi, nigdy tak naprawdę nie przyjrzałem się dokładnie temu, o co przelewałem krew. Owszem, widziałem to i owo, ale dopiero ten rok podróżowania otworzył mi oczy na piękno mojej planety, na jej różnorodność, wielobarwność i niepowtarzalność.

Pierwszym przystankiem w mojej przygodzie było Chicago. Odwiedziłem rodziców oraz braci i siostrę, bo przecież wcześniej nie miałem na to czasu i zabawiwszy u nich trzy dni, zabrałem swój irlandzki paszport (uroki posiadania podwójnego obywatelstwa), po czym ruszyłem w dalszą drogę. Jako Sean Angus O'Neill, obywatel Irlandii, mogłem podróżować bez obaw, że moi byli znajomi mnie namierzą. W końcu, moje amerykańskie imię brzmiało Jonathan i niewielu ludzi potrafiło je skojarzyć z irlandzkim odpowiednikiem. O'Neillów też było bez liku, więc byłem relatywnie dobrze zabezpieczony…

Potem poleciałem do Dublina, by spędzić trochę czasu z babcią Grace, matriarchą naszego rodu, która nadal żelazną ręką dzierżyła ster rodzinnych interesów, mimo, że miała już dziewięćdziesiątkę na karku. Gdy już nadgoniłem obowiązkowe spotkania z kuzynami, wujami i ciotkami (mój ojciec miał dziesięcioro rodzeństwa, a moja mama czternaścioro braci i sióstr, więc było kogo wizytować), babcia i ja polecieliśmy firmowym śmigłowcem do Lacklen, nad jeziorem Pollaphuca (niektórzy nazywają je Blessington Lake), gdzie od wieków mamy posiadłość ziemską. Tam oddaliśmy się słodkiemu relaksowi nad wodą, a ściślej mówiąc, wędkowaniu.

Zapewne trudno byłoby uwierzyć, że kobieta taka jak Grace Siobah O'Neill, właścicielka jednej z największych korporacji produkujących markowe whiskey, lubi łowić, a jednak to ona i mój dziadek zaszczepili we mnie miłość do tego sportu i to oni kupili ów mały kawałek ziemi w Minnesocie, gdzie postawili chatkę na okoliczność przyjazdów do Stanów, by wraz z wnukami cieszyć się wspólnymi wakacjami. Tak, mowa o tej samej chatce, której dziś byłem właścicielem…

Tak czy owak, babcia i ja spędziliśmy tam błogi miesiąc, zanim sprawy firmy wezwały ją z powrotem do miasta. Wróciliśmy więc do Dublina i choć babcia nalegała, bym jeszcze trochę został w domu, to z całym szacunkiem musiałem odmówić. Odkryłem, bowiem, że zbyt długie przebywanie w jednym miejscu skłania mnie do myślenia i wspomnień, a to mi zdecydowanie nie służyło. Rany były zbyt świeże, rozczarowanie zbyt wielkie, a żal nadal zbyt potężny, bym mógł myśleć o NIEJ bez emocji. Musiałem nabrać dystansu do tego wszystkiego, poszukać jakiejś dystrakcji (Zdziwieni, że znam takie skomplikowane słowa? No cóż… nie jestem taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądam, choć biorąc pod uwagę „incydent" z Carter, czasem zaczynam w to powątpiewać…), a podróże mogły mi tego dostarczyć. Spakowałem więc plecak i zacząłem od Europy. Hiszpania, Francja, Niemcy, Włochy… Potem dwa dni w Krakowie, w Polsce, bo akurat śpiewał tam swój koncert Jose Carreras, a ja kocham operę. No i dalej, przez Bałkany, aż po Turcję, skąd poleciałem do Japonii. Zwiedziłem Tokio i Hiroszimę oraz Nagasaki, gdzie modliłem się za tych, którzy polegli od tej strasznej bomby, jaka zakończyła wojnę. Wybrałem się też do Laosu, gdzie mieszkał jeden z moich braci broni, z którym służyłem kiedyś w Wietnamie. U Bena i jego żony, Lao Ling, spędziłem dwa tygodnie, zanim ponownie nie wróciłem na szlak.

Następna na mojej liście była Australia i tam się właśnie udałem. Zwiedzałem i popracowałem nieco w pewnej kopalni opali, bawiąc się tam materiałami wybuchowymi, w zamian za co dostałem wykonany na zamówienie, zrobiony z czarnych opali naszyjnik dla Cassie, który zamierzałem wysłać jej kurierem do Stanów, oraz bransoletkę dla Sary i wisiorek dla małej Drew, jej córeczki. Był to taki mój podarek wdzięczności nie tylko za to, że Sara spakowała mój dom, ale za wszystko, czym ją kiedykolwiek skrzywdziłem.

Muszę przyznać, że ta praca dobrze mi zrobiła, podobnie jak znajomości, które tam zawarłem, bo ludzie byli tam naprawdę mili i otwarci, a co ważniejsze, nie zadawali niewygodnych pytań. Dość powiedzieć, że był to najdłuższy przystanek w mojej podróży dookoła świata, którą kontynuowałem przez niemal rok.

Długo by opowiadać, gdzie jeszcze byłem i co widziałem. Jedno wszakże było pewne. Ta wycieczka pozwoliła mi się wyciszyć, uspokoić i nabrać dystansu do tego wszystkiego, co mnie bolało.

Byłem gotów zacząć od nowa.

Zanim wróciłem do Ameryki, raz jeszcze poleciałem do Irlandii na urodziny babci. W prezencie dałem jej jedwabne kimono, które kupiłem w Japonii za kilka kawałków, a które zdecydowanie było warte tych pieniędzy nie tylko ze względu na jego jakość, ale też reakcję babci Grace. Dopiero po imprezie wziąłem ze sobą kilka butelek naszego rodzinnego trunku i złapałem samolot do USA, a ściślej mówiąc do Illinois.

U rodziców spędziłem miesiąc, szukając sobie nowego lokum. W sumie, bez większego znaczenia było, gdzie, o ile tylko z dala od Waszyngtonu i Colorado.

Chyba każdy się już domyśla, gdzie ostatecznie wylądowałem, co?

Jup! Minnesota. Stara dobra, pokryta śniegiem Minnesota. Nie byłem jednak na tyle głupi, by wracać do chatki. Znając upór Daniela podejrzewałem, że czasem nadal tam zagląda, skoro wszyscy wokoło wiedzieli, że wciąż jestem właścicielem. Znajomy szeryf miał jednak oko na mój azyl i zawsze wiedziałem, czy ktoś się o mnie nie dopytywał, gdy mnie nie było. W każdym razie, kupiłem sobie nieduży dom na północy stanu, blisko granicy z Kanadą i tam osiadłem.

To właśnie tam, w Britt, poznałem Kate. Spotkaliśmy się w małym sklepie kolonialnym i szybko zaprzyjaźniliśmy, mimo że była ode mnie dziesięć lat młodsza. Kate w niczym nie przypominała Carter. Była filigranową brunetką z włosami do pasa, o oliwkowej cerze i ciemnych, zielonych oczach. Jej babcia była zdaje się Inuitką, albo jak mówią niektórzy, Eskimoską, stąd niecodzienna uroda Kate. Była spokojna, nieśmiała i nieco niepewna siebie po kiepskim, nieudanym związku z facetem, który ją notorycznie zdradzał i bił. Lubiła hokej i wszelkiego rodzaju rozrywki na świeżym powietrzu, co niewątpliwie nas do siebie zbliżyło. Nie zostaliśmy jednak kochankami tak z marszu. Oboje zbyt wiele wycierpieliśmy, by tak szybko znów się zaangażować. Nasza znajomość pogłębiała się stopniowo, bez pośpiechu, a seks, gdy już pojawił się w tym równaniu, stał się jej dopełnieniem.

Byliśmy razem jakieś pół roku, gdy powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży, więc się oświadczyłem. Zależało mi na niej nawet, jeśli nie powiedziałem tego otwarcie. Chyba już nie potrafiłem tego robić, ale Kate to rozumiała i nigdy nie naciskała, chociaż sama wyznała, że mnie kocha. Brak słów starałem się wynagrodzić jej czynem i chyba mi się udawało, bo wyglądała na szczęśliwą, zwłaszcza, gdy się już pobraliśmy.

Początkowo wszystko szło dobrze. Ciąża przebiegała bez komplikacji i Kate czuła się doskonale. Tak było, dopóki pewnego dnia nie zemdlała…

Wróciłem właśnie z joggingu, gdy znalazłem ją w kuchni, nieprzytomną. Spanikowany, natychmiast wezwałem karetkę, która po kilkunastu minutach zabrała ją do szpitala, gdzie zrobiono jej wszystkie badania.

Diagnoza była straszna. Ostra białaczka.

Nie wiedziałem, co mam ze sobą począć, gdy się o tym dowiedziałem. Jakąkolwiek decyzję bym nie podjął, traciłem coś, co było mi drogie. Znowu…

Ostatecznie, to Kate zdecydowała. Odmówiła leczenia, ponieważ chciała donosić ciążę. Wiedziała, co znaczyłaby dla mnie utrata kolejnego dziecka, szczególnie, że tak się cieszyłem na przybycie tej istotki. Zaryzykowała więc swoim życiem, by dać mi drugą szansę na bycie tatą.

- Jeśli Bóg pozwoli, urodzę dziecko i wtedy zacznę się leczyć. Jeśli nie, przynajmniej będziesz miał dla kogo żyć, Jack…- powiedziała mi, leżąc w szpitalu.- Poza tym, chcę tego.- dodała.- Nie skażę swego dziecka na ryzyko kalectwa albo śmierć, by siebie ratować. Jeśli ceną za jego zdrowie jest moje życie, to widać tak to już musi być…

Miesiącami patrzyłem, jak jej ciało gasło, podczas gdy duch nadal walczył o naszego synka. Słabła, ale robiła wszystko, by się urodził. Dociągnęła prawie do końca dziewiątego miesiąca, zanim lekarze zdecydowali, że nie mogą już dłużej zwlekać i wywołali poród.

Nathan przyszedł na świat przez cesarskie cięcie. Miał jej rzęsy i nos, ale moje oczy i niepokorne włoski. Dziesięć palców u rączek, dziesięć u nóg i dziewięć w skali APGAR. Był śliczny i zdrowy, bo jego mama się o to postarała.

Niestety… Dla Kate było już wtedy za późno. Jej organizm, wycieńczony chorobą i ciążą, nie reagował na natychmiast podane leki, a znalezienie odpowiedniego dawcy szpiku okazało się niemożliwe. Próbowaliśmy wszędzie, naprawdę. Nic to jednak nie dało. Odeszła w dwa tygodnie po urodzeniu naszego syna, zostawiając mi po sobie pustkę i dziecko, które od teraz musiałem wychowywać sam.

Nie załamałem się tylko ze względu na Nathana. Miałem syna, o którego musiałem się zatroszczyć, którego musiałem kochać za nas oboje. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by moja depresja odebrała mu kolejnego rodzica, więc, chociaż było mi ciężko bez Kate, choć tęskniłem za nią, za jej wsparciem i uśmiechem, jakoś pozbierałem się do kupy i skupiłem na małym.

Nie mogłem zostać w Britt. Tego byłem pewien. Zbyt wiele wspomnień łączyło się z tym miasteczkiem, z tym domem. W końcu, ile bólu zniesie jeden człowiek, zanim oszaleje? Ja byłem blisko tej granicy.

Tortury Ba'ala, zdrada Carter, a teraz śmierć mojej żony… Gdybym tam został, w tym pustym, zimnym domu, nie wiem, czy bym się pozbierał, a musiałem. Dla Nate'a…

Tak więc, znowu sprzedałem swoje włości, spakowałem walizki i pojechałem do rodziców, przedstawić im długo wyczekiwanego wnuka.

Płakali, gdy powiedziałem im o żonie, choć nie znali jej długo (osobiście spotkali ją raz, czy dwa, ze ślubem włącznie) i zapewnili, że jeśli będę potrzebował jakiejkolwiek pomocy, są obok.

To samo powtórzyła babcia, która przyleciała do Chicago, jak tylko powiadomiłem ją o śmierci Kate i narodzinach Nathana. Słowa nie oddadzą wdzięczności, jaką wtedy czułem…

- Co teraz zrobisz, Sean?- spytała mnie, gdy położyłem synka spać. Babcia zawsze wołała mnie tym imieniem. Nie Jonathan, nie Jon, a zawsze Sean…

- Na razie zostanę tutaj, babciu...- odparłem.- Może pomogę trochę w firmie? W końcu, jakoś muszę zarobić na te swoje udziały, prawda?- zażartowałem słabo.

- To doskonały pomysł, mój drogi!- uśmiechnęła się Grace.- Nie przepracowuj się jednak za bardzo, bo masz teraz mojego prawnuka!- przypomniała.

- Nie będę, babciu.- zapewniłem i tak zaczęła się moja kolejna przygoda życiowa. Stałem się producentem oraz dystrybutorem whiskey…

tbc

* * *

**A/N:_Jak widać, w dzisiejszym rozdziale zawarłam taki mały, polski akcent (to chyba wpływ tych wszystkich flag narodowych, które ostatnio wszędzie można zobaczyć!;-) ). Nie mogłam się jednak powstrzymać, tak ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed dodaniem do tej historii nowej kobiety w życiu Jacka. Fakt, że była w nim krótko, ale na zawsze odcisnęla piętno na jego egzystencji. Poza tym, kto mówi, że tylko Sam miała zakosztować małżeńskiego życia? Sprawiedliwośc musi być, a nasz bohater potrzebował pocieszenia i mu je dałam._**

**_Rozczarowani? Nie? Dajcie mi znać!_**

**_Asia_**


	5. Chapter 5 PRZEBUDZENIE

**A/N:_ Staram się nigdy nie odmawiać moim czytelnikom, więc badzo proszę, Madi! Oto nowy rozdział. Miarkuj jednak nerwy, bo szkodzą zdrowiu i pięknie proszę, nie przestań mnie lubić, bo ja z pewnością lubię Ciebie za twoją lojalność! :-)  
_**

* * *

V

„PRZEBUDZENIE"

To była klęska. Moje małżeństwo okazało się totalną porażką i w głównej mierze była to moja wina. To ja to wszystko zaczęłam. To ja się zgodziłam umówić z Pete'em, a potem brnęłam w ten związek wiedząc, że w głębi serca nadal zależało mi na Jacku. Wmówiłam sobie jednak, że wszystko jest ok, że go przebolałam i zapomniałam, że jestem gotowa na życie z kimś innym.

Jakże się pomyliłam…

Zaślepiona, upojona romantycznym hajem, nie dostrzegłam, jak wielki błąd popełniam. Nie dostrzegłam, że ranię jedynego mężczyznę, jaki naprawdę mnie rozumiał, szanował i kochał. W swym owczym pędzie odsunęłam go od siebie i zamieniłam na model może i młodszy, lecz jak się później okazało, wcale nie lepszy…

Odejście Jacka mną wstrząsnęło i zmieniło wszystko. Kiedy zrozumiałam, że już go nie ma i że prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę, otworzyły mi się oczy i przejrzałam.

Za późno…

Na dodatek ten awans, promocja, którą zawdzięczałam właśnie jemu. Nie czułam, by to była moja nagroda za dobrą służbę. Przeciwnie, była moim jarzmem, moją karą za zdradę, moim krzyżem. Zawsze już miała mi przypominać, dlaczego tak szybko dorobiłam się srebrnych listków na epoletach…

Gdyby nie moje akcje, Jack nadal dowodziłby SG-1, nadal byłby zastępcą dowódcy bazy, nadal byłby żołnierzem i moim szefem, moim przyjacielem… Tymczasem ja odwróciłam się od niego plecami, zdradziłam uczucia, jakie nas kiedyś połączyły, bo straciłam wiarę w to, że kiedykolwiek będziemy razem. Na siłę poszukałam szczęścia gdzie indziej tylko po to, by ostatecznie znaleźć pustkę, rozpacz i poczucie winy.

By znaleźć tęsknotę.

Początkowo starałam się być dobrą żoną. Naprawdę. W końcu, przysięgałam Pete'owi przed ołtarzem na dobre i na złe. Starałam się więc poświęcać mu możliwie dużo czasu i uwagi, a w wolnych chwilach udoskonalać nasz idealny dom z żółtą kuchnią. Szybko jednak zrozumiałam, że to nie ja, że nie jestem jedną z tych kobiet, które bawią się w idealne żony i panie domu. Potrzebowałam wyzwań i kogoś, kto zdopinguje mnie do osiągania coraz to nowych celów, kto wierzy we mnie, a nie widzi we mnie tylko laleczkę, którą można się pochwalić przed kolegami, a w międzyczasie zrobić z niej maszynkę do robienia dzieci.

Pete do tego właśnie zmierzał.

Nie twierdzę, że klęska naszego związku była tylko jego winą. Nie powinnam była w ogóle za niego wychodzić, ale skoro tak się stało i skoro wkładałam wysiłek w to małżeństwo, to oczekiwałam chociaż jakiegoś konsensusu. Tymczasem Pete najwyraźniej już zaplanował nasze, moje życie…

W niecały miesiąc po moim awansie, znowu zaczął wspominać o dziecku, o tym, bym skróciła godziny, a najlepiej w ogóle zrezygnowała z pracy i przeszła do cywila.

- Mogłabyś się zatrudnić w sektorze prywatnym, dziecino…- argumentował.- Lepsza płaca i emerytura, że o godzinach nie wspomnę!

Odmówiłam oczywiście, przypominając, że mam obowiązki względem ojczyzny, planety i mojej ekipy.

- A co z obowiązkami względem mnie?- wykrzyknął zezłoszczony.- Kiedy to ja będę dla ciebie wreszcie najważniejszy?

- Jesteś dla mnie ważny…- próbowałam go uspokajać.- …ale trwa wojna, Pete. Walczymy o przetrwanie, o naszą egzystencję, o bezpieczny dom dla przyszłych pokoleń. Nie rozumiesz tego?- pytałam błagalnie.

- Ależ rozumiem, Sam.- odparł z sarkazmem, po czym dorzucił:- Powiedz mi jednak, czy tylko ty jedna walczysz w tej wojnie? Czy tylko ty musisz poświęcać swoją młodość i nasz związek, bo gdzieś tam, ktoś tam czasem próbuje na nas napaść?

- A czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co mówisz, Pete?- krzyknęłam oburzona.- Ty chyba nadal nie rozumiesz, jakim niebezpieczeństwom my tam stawiamy czoła, jakim wrogom. Czy masz pojęcie, jak wielu moich kolegów oddało życie za to, by cała reszta naszej populacji mogła żyć w błogiej nieświadomości? Do cholery! Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka zginęła za tę sprawę, osierocając córkę. Czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

Mogłabym dalej opowiadać, jak przebiegła reszta tej kłótni, ale szczerze mówiąc, szkoda słów. Co gorsza, to był dopiero początek…

Naciski ze strony mojego męża stały się tak częste, że instynktownie zaczęłam spędzać coraz więcej czasu w bazie. Gdy nie chodziłam na misje i nie pracowałam nad kolejnym projektem, zamykałam się w swojej kwaterze i wspominałam czasy, gdy wszystko było inaczej, lepiej, gdy Jack był z nami…

Jako lider SG-1 radziłam sobie nieźle, ale moi towarzysze broni doskonale wiedzieli, że straciłam tę dawną iskrę, utraciłam entuzjazm. Byłam niczym wytrenowany robot, dokładny w swoich czynnościach, lecz pusty i bez duszy. Owszem, robota zawsze była wykonana najlepiej jak to było możliwe, ale to wszystko…

Już nie śmiałam się jak dawniej, nie ekscytowałam każdą nową planetą, czy gadżetem. Przestało mnie cieszyć to, co kiedyś było moją pasją.

Daniel, Teal'c i Jonas robili wszystko, by mnie wspierać i przyznaję, że w polu dobrze się nam razem pracowało, ale choć bardzo się starali, żaden z nich nie umiał przywrócić mi dawnej radości życia, bo ona znikła z odejściem pułkownika.

Mówią, że nie docenisz czegoś dopóki tego nie stracisz.

To prawda.

Przyjęłam za oczywiste, za pewnik, że Jack zawsze będzie obok, że choćby nie wiem co, będzie częścią mojego życia.

Przeliczyłam się.

Moje perfekcyjne równanie rozpadło się niczym domek z kart, jak tylko wróciłam z podróży poślubnej. Jack odszedł, a mnie pozostały wyrzuty sumienia, małżeństwo, do którego nie miałam serca i praca, do której już nie czułam entuzjazmu.

W pogoni za utopią, utraciłam najwartościowszą rzecz w życiu- miłość i przyjaźń najlepszego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałam.

Pete czuł, że wszystko się wali i zamiast tylko mnie, zaczął też obwiniać pułkownika, o którym podświadomie zawsze myślał jak o rywalu. Szybko poskładał sobie do kupy te małe kawałki układanki, jaką było moje życie i wyciągnął wnioski. Nie pomogły moje zapewnienia, że Jack i jego zniknięcie nie były powodem naszych problemów, ale nie umiałam go oszukać.

Pułkownik zawsze mawiał, że kiepska ze mnie kłamczucha, gdy ogrywał mnie w pokera i miał rację.

W każdym razie, moje zaprzeczenia tylko dolewały oliwy do ognia, powodując coraz większe wyrwy w moim małżeństwie.

Nie dziwię się Pete'owi. Było nie było, zawiodłam jako żona i jako kochanka. Seks stał się dla mnie mechaniczną czynnością, a czasem sposobem na odstresowanie po ciężkiej misji i oboje zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawę. Z biegiem czasu stawał się też coraz rzadszy, aż zupełnie przestaliśmy ze sobą sypiać. Po roku żyliśmy już nie ze sobą, ale obok siebie…

Z ulgą odkryłam, że ma romans. W sumie nawet się z tym nie krył, zupełnie jakby chciał mnie ukarać za rozpad naszego związku. Gdy wnosiłam o separację, nie czułam nic, byłam zupełnie wyzuta z emocji. Tak samo było, gdy sędzia orzekał rozwód.

Nie kochałam go. Powinnam była to już dawno zrozumieć. Upatrywałam w nim sposobu na realizację tej pięknej bajki, jaką sobie kiedyś wymyśliłam. Wmówiłam sobie, że z Jackiem nigdy nie spełni się mój sen o rodzinie, o idealnej miłości i sięgnęłam po pierwszy z brzegu substytut.

To był największy błąd mojego życia, błąd, który kosztował mnie utratę duszy.

Teraz nie mam nic prócz pracy. Nie mam męża, ani domu, ani dzieci. Całe moje życie to wojsko i ta mała grupka przyjaciół, którzy jeszcze się ode mnie nie odwrócili.

Wiem, że w SGC było kilku takich, co winili mnie za odejście Jacka. Nie mam o to do nich żalu, bo mają rację. Nie wiedzą tylko, jak tego żałuję, jak każdego dnia i każdej nocy, każdej minuty tęsknię za nim.

Nikt tego nie wie…

Na dodatek Marc ze mną nie rozmawia, bo obwinia mnie za odejście Pete'a, a tata patrzy na mnie z politowaniem.

Wiem o czym myśli. Jak dziś pamiętam tę chwilę, kiedy prowadził mnie do ołtarza szepcząc, pytając, czy jestem pewna swojej decyzji.

- Masz jeszcze czas, Sammie…- powiedział mi wtedy, a ja jak głupia odparłam, że tego właśnie chcę. Nie rozumiałam wtedy, co chciał mi dać do zrozumienia. Nie rozumiałam cichego ostrzeżenia. Byłam zaślepiona i dziś za to płacę.

Kocham go. Kocham Jacka. Zawsze go kochałam. Dziś już to wiem.

Gdybym wtedy była ze sobą szczera, nadal byłby obok i może, _może_ bylibyśmy razem. Odrzuciłam jednak niepewną przyszłość u jego boku na rzecz iluzji, by w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie zyskać nic, utracić go na zawsze.

Jak na certyfikowanego geniusza astrofizyki, moja matematyka okazała się kiepska…

Gdzie jest? Co robi? Z kim jest? Czy jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczę?

Te pytania zadaję sobie każdego dnia i nie znajduję na nie odpowiedzi. Jedyne, co znajduję, to ból, tęsknota i żal nad własną głupotą.

I pustka.

Kiedy spoglądam na jego zdjęcie, jedno z tych zrobionych gdzieś na odległej planecie, zawsze się przeklinam za to, co zrobiłam. Przecież wiedziałam, gdzieś w duszy zawsze wiedziałam, że mu na mnie zależy. Może nie mówił tego głośno, ale jego oczy, jego dłonie i ramiona, w których czasem mnie trzymał, mówiły to za niego. I co zrobiłam ja, wielka major dr Samantha Carter? Wzięłam serce, które mi ofiarował, zgniotłam je niczym kartkę papieru, a potem rzuciłam mu w twarz i wskoczyłam do łóżka innego mężczyzny.

Gdyby dawali nagrody dla największego idioty na świecie, bez dwóch zdań zgarnęłabym pierwsze miejsce, bo tym właśnie jestem, idiotką…

- Sam…- słyszę za plecami cichy głos Daniela i nie umiem pohamować łez. Moje ramiona się trzęsą, policzki mokną, a serce krwawi.- Och , Sam…- wzdycha mój przyjaciel, próbując mnie uspokoić.- Wszystko się jeszcze ułoży…- zapewnia.

- Nie, Daniel…- odpowiadam płacząc rzewnie.- Bez niego już nic nie ma sensu…

Wie, o kim mówię i nic już więcej nie szepcze, bo dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę, że taka jest prawda.

Bez Jacka jestem nikim…

tbc


	6. Chapter 6 GOŚCIE, GOŚCIE

VI

„GOŚCIE, GOŚCIE…"

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Nate ma już roczek! Mówią jednak, że czas płynie szybko, gdy dobrze się bawisz i muszę się zgodzić z tym twierdzeniem.

Nie chcę być stronniczy, ale mój syn jest genialny! Duma mnie rozpiera na sam jego widok, a kiedy patrzę, z jakim entuzjazmem biega po domu, jak się bawi, uczy nowych rzeczy i wciąga wszystkich do rozmowy, choć nie zawsze jeszcze go rozumiemy, serce mi rośnie.

Mój syn jest moją siłą, moim światem. Nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało, gdybym go nie miał, gdyby śmierć tak czy inaczej odebrała mi Kate.

Każdego dnia modlę się za jej duszę i dziękuję, że mi go dała, że zostawiła mi po sobie taki wspaniały powód do życia.

Zabawne… Odkryłem, że w wieku pięćdziesięciu lat (Yup! Stuknęło mi niedawno!) czuję się młodszy niż kiedykolwiek, a wszystko dlatego, że mam to żywe srebro, które właśnie próbuje dobrać się do mojej kolekcji Simpsonów… Do licha! Chyba zacznę trzymać ją w sejfie!

Tak swoją drogą, dzieciak ma dobry gust jeśli chodzi o kinematografię i najwyraźniej odziedziczył to po mnie. Szkoda tylko, że nie podziela moich muzycznych pasji, bo w końcu jak długo można słuchać o kołach autobusu? Wygląda jednak na to, że bardzo długo, bo ostatnio to hit numer jeden na liście TOP 10 mojego malucha. Chwała Bogu, już „wyrósł" z „Marysia miała małą owieczkę", bo powiem szczerze, te wełniaste stworzenia już mi się zaczęły śnić po nocach! Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zmieni płytę i przerzuci się na „Mruga, mruga mała gwiazdka", to przynajmniej nareszcie będę mógł pogadać z nim o astronomii i może nauczę go kiedyś tej samej miłości do gwiazd, jaką zaszczepiłem Charlie'emu…

Kurczę! Miękki się robię na „stare" lata, bo Nathan właśnie zdjął swoją pieluchę i wymazał jej zawartością moje DVD, a jedyne o czym myślę, to jak słodko przy tym wyglądał.

Nie, żebym zamierzał go karać! Nie potrafię się jednak przełamać, by nauczyć go nieco dyscypliny. W sumie i tak wiem, że nic by to nie dało, bo roczniaki są zazwyczaj niepokorne, ale może na przyszłość przydałoby się nakreślić jakieś granice? Taaaa… Na pewno! W końcu to O'Neill. My nie umielibyśmy sztywno trzymać się zasad nawet jeśli od tego zależałoby nasze życie! Z drugiej strony, dzięki temu potrafimy radzić sobie w ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Co by nie mówić, umiemy improwizować…

W pracy idzie mi dobrze. Nie siedzę na stołku wiceprezesa oddziału firmy, jak to robi moje rodzeństwo. To nie moja działka. Zająłem się tym, na czym rzeczywiście się znam, czyli ochroną i zabezpieczeniami.

Zapytałby ktoś, co chronić w firmie, która produkuje i rozprowadza whiskey? Przecież to nie supernowe, wypasione technologicznie cudeńka, na których niejeden położyłby łapy. Fakt. Jednakże receptury na nasz trunek są sekretem od wielu pokoleń, podobnie jak nowo testowane przepisy, czy chociażby lista klientów. Szpiegostwo przemysłowe to dziś potęga i jeśli mogę uchronić przed tym rodzinny interes, to czemu nie? Mało papierkowej roboty, zastrzyk adrenaliny od czasu do czasu… Czego tu nie lubić?

Od pół roku przygotowujemy się na wprowadzenie na rynek nowego typu whiskey. Jego pierwsza prezentacja ma się odbyć za dwa dni, na najbliższych targach branżowych w Nowym Jorku, gdzie zresztą lecę jutro, by mieć oko na zabezpieczenia naszego stoiska. Moja rodzina siedzi jak na szpilkach, ale ja wiem, że nowy bimber będzie sukcesem. Jakby nie patrzeć, próbowałem!

Hmmm… Może po prezentacji wyślę butelkę George'owi? Generał zawsze potrafił docenić dobry trunek, czego dowodzi jego tajny (dla kogo tajny, dla tego tajny!) barek w biurze. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Naszego najlepszego whiskacza posłałem mu na sześćdziesiąte urodziny, upewniwszy się oczywiście, że stary dobry Hammond nie dowie się skąd. Podpisałem się jednak, w razie gdyby pomyślał, że to próba otrucia, dołączając do butelki kilka słów życzeń zaprawionych moim unikatowym poczuciem humoru. Wiem, że George nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy rozumieli i doceniali mój kunszt w tym względzie.

Swoją drogą, szkoda, że nie widziałem jego reakcji, ale mam nadzieję, że się ucieszył. Zasłużył w końcu na odrobinę luksusu od czasu do czasu…

Czasem się zastanawiam, co tam w bazie, jak się rzeczy mają? Chyba jednak dobrze, bo jak dotąd żaden obcy nie anihilował jeszcze planety. Widać SG-1 i reszta robią dobra robotę tam, w kosmosie…

Skłamałbym mówiąc, że mi tego nie brakuje, że nie brakuje mi przyjaciół, ale kiedy patrzę na Nathana, nie żałuję, że odszedłem. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, nie poznałbym Kate i nie miał syna. Zamiast tego, zapewne stałbym się zgorzkniałym, wypranym z uczuć żołnierzem, który ze złością obserwuje, jak kobieta, którą kiedyś kochał dzieli szczęście z innym mężczyzną i który to zgorzknialec ostatecznie umrze w samotności.

To była dobra decyzja. Odejście. Dzięki temu nie tylko nie jestem już sam, ale nabrałem do wszystkiego dystansu, pogodziłem się z faktami i w konsekwencji z samym sobą. Zrozumiałem też, dlaczego Carter zrobiła co zrobiła, chociaż nie zapomnę w jak mało znaczący sposób mnie potraktowała. Wybaczyłem jej zdradę miłości, ale nie zdradę przyjaźni. Wykluczyła mnie, zostawiła za sobą, złamała naszą świętą zasadę, że nikt nie zostaje w tyle. Tego nie zapomnę jej nigdy…

Brak mi Daniela i Teal'ca. Poza Kowalskim i Ferrettim, nigdy nie miałem lepszych kumpli. Danny był niczym irytujący, młodszy brat, ale często bywał moim sumieniem.

T był ostoją spokoju, opanowania i mądrości, a jednak pod tą twardą skorupą Jaffa ukryte były takie skarby jak honor, dobroć i poczucie humoru, o którym wiedziało niewielu. Jak dziś pamiętam grę w golfa przy tafli Wrót, gdy utknęliśmy w pętli czasu, tej samej, w której…

Ummm… Lepiej o tym nie myśleć. To było dawno…

Przykro mi tylko, że go zawiodłem i porzuciłem w walce o wolność jego ludu. Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś mi to wybaczy…

Przygotowania idą świetnie. Zostawiłem Nate'a z Molly, moją siostrą, która ma tutaj apartament. Tym sposobem nie musiałem najmować niani dla mojego syna na czas mojej nieobecności.

Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek korzystał z podobnych usług… Jako niezależny konsultant, mam elastyczne godziny pracy, a kiedy mnie nie ma w domu, Nathanem zajmuje się ktoś z rodziny, najczęściej moja mama, która tym razem została w Chicago, bo zwichnęła sobie stopę goniąc wnuka. Na szczęście Moll wie, jak sobie radzić z moim czempionem, więc jestem o oboje spokojny.

Pół godziny temu osobiście zamknąłem w skarbcu zapieczętowany kontener zawierający nasz nowy hit rynkowy, który wyciągniemy z niego przed rozpoczęciem targów. Nie wcześniej.

Teraz rozesłałem swoich podwładnych, by raz jeszcze sprawdzili zabezpieczenia i jak tylko wszystko będzie ok, to…

- Pozdrowienia, O'Neill.- usłyszałem tuż po tym, jak otuliło mnie znajome, białe światło i zmaterializowałem się na pokładzie asgardzkiego niszczyciela.

A już myślałem, że ten etap mam za sobą…

- Thor, kolego!- wyszczerzyłem się na widok mojego małego, szarego przyjaciela.- Cóż za niespodziewana wizyta!- dodałem.

Nie, żebym nie cieszył się na jego widok, ale…

- Wpadłeś od tak sobie, czy masz do mnie jakiś interes, bo jeśli to drugie, to chyba nie wiesz, że wypadłem z obiegu.- powiedziałem, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli O'Neill.- odparł tym swoim spokojnym, monotonnym głosem.

- Ummmm… No wiesz, że już nie pracuję dla wojska ani SGC.- wyjaśniłem wiedząc, że po tylu latach znajomości nadal miewa problemy z ziemskimi eufemizmami.

- Jestem tego świadom, O'Neill, jednakże potrzebuję twojej ekspertyzy w bardzo poważnej kwestii, dlatego przetransportowałem cię na pokład _O'Neilla III._

_- O'Neill III_?- spytałem zdumiony, a jednocześnie mile połechtany niewątpliwym komplementem, jakim było nadanie kolejnemu statkowi mojego imienia.- A co się stało z dwójką?- spytałem gwoli ciekawości.

- _O'Neill II_, podobnie jak jego poprzednik, został zniszczony w potyczce z Replikatorami. To nowa, ulepszona wersja z potężniejszymi działami jonowymi.- odpowiedział Thor.

- Naprawdę?- uśmiechnąłem się od ucha do ucha.- Fajnie!- dodałem.- Do rzeczy jednak, stary przyjacielu. Pomijając fakt, że właśnie teleportowałeś mnie tutaj bez ostrzeżenia, z miejsca publicznego i w środku roboty, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co konkretnie tu robię.

- Sprowadziłem cię tu, O'Neill, bo jest coś, w czym tylko tym możesz pomóc. Nie mnie jednak wprowadzać cię w szczegóły. Jestem tu po to, by cię zlokalizować i zapewnić ci transport.- powiedział i zanim się spostrzegłem, wylądowałem pośrodku tak znajomej już sali konferencyjnej.

U szczytu długiego stołu siedział George, obok niego (ku mojemu zdziwieniu) Jacob Carter, a po drugiej stronie Ferretti, Dixon i paru innych, starych znajomych.

Zero SG-1…

- No, się macie, obozowicze!- zawołałem jowialnie.- Kupę lat, co?- dodałem nieco niepewnie.

- Cześć Jack.- usłyszałem z ust Lou, Dave'a oraz Jake'a, podczas gdy Hammond powiedział:

- Witamy ponownie, pułkowniku.

- Były pułkowniku, sir- sprostowałem natychmiast, po czym dorzuciłem:- Rozumiem, że nie jest to spotkanie towarzyskie, więc zanim moi nowi współpracownicy zaczną się zastanawiać, gdzie zniknąłem, może ktoś mi wreszcie powie, dlaczego się tutaj znalazłem? Thor nie był zbyt gadatliwy. Jak zawsze zresztą…

- Jak zawsze prosto z mostu, Jack.- uśmiechnął się mój były dowódca.- Dobrze. Powiem ci o co chodzi…

- Byłbym wdzięczny.- mruknąłem.

- Jesteś tu, ponieważ jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, jaki zdołał uciec z superfortecy Ba'ala.- stwierdził.

Słysząc imię tego znienawidzonego węża, poczułem znajomy dreszcz odrazy i falę złości. Ten gad zmienił moje życie w piekło i zawsze żałowałem, że mu się nie odpłaciłem. Nie czas był jednak o tym myśleć, bo nadal czekałem na resztę info…

- No i?- nacisnąłem lekko widząc, że opornie im szło.- Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Ano to, że potrzebujemy twej wiedzy i doświadczenia, by kogoś stamtąd wyciągnąć.- wtrącił się Jake.

Miałem złe przeczucia, ale mogłem się mylić, więc na wszelki wypadek wolałem zapytać…

- Kto?- rzuciłem krótko.

- SG-1.- usłyszałem zwięzłą odpowiedź i zakląłem.

- Ku*wa!

A dzień zaczął się tak dobrze…

tbc

* * *

**A/N: **_**Sorry za mój francuski na końcu, ale chciałam, by Jack zabrzmiał mocniej niż zwykle. Mam nadzieję, że nie przegięłam…**_


	7. Chapter 7 NA ODSIECZ

_**A/N:** Dzięki, za wszystkie komentarze, Madi. Doceniam! Cieszy mnie również, że moja mała historyjka budzi w Tobie tak wielkie emocje. Postaram się , by to się nie zmieniło, a tymczasem zapraszam na kolejny rozdział._

_Pozdrawiam!_

_P.S. Z góry przepraszam za ewentualną łacinę zawartą w tekście, ale była ona w moim pojęciu niezbędna dla zachowania napięcia.  
_

* * *

VII

„NA ODSIECZ"

- Jack, ja wiem, że trzy lata temu definitywnie zerwałeś z programem, z wojskiem i nie proszę, byś wrócił, ale…- powiedział Hammond, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie wypowiedziałem ani słowa. Być może pomyślał, że się nie zgodzę, ale to przecież nie tak…

Cokolwiek stało się między mną, a Carter, nie zmieniało faktu, że SG-1 było nie tylko moją dawną drużyną, ale przede wszystkim grupą moich przyjaciół, nawet jeśli jedno z nich złamało mi serce. Nieważne, co było. Nadal się troszczyłem i zawsze będę…

- Sir, George…- przerwałem mu wpół słowa.- Oczywiście, że pomogę!- rzuciłem z naciskiem.- Na miłość boską! Mówimy o ludziach, którym zawdzięczam życie w więcej niż jednym znaczeniu!- zawołałem.- Zdajecie sobie jednak sprawę, że to nie będzie łatwe?- spytałem, patrząc na zebranych przy stole oficerów.- Tam nie można wejść od tak sobie, a tym bardziej stamtąd wyjść. To miejsce, to najlepiej strzeżona forteca Goa'uldów, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, a stary Bocce ma strażników jak mrówek . Jeśli więc planowaliście frontalny atak z dużą ilością żołnierzy, to zapomnijcie.- stwierdziłem.- Ba'al i jego kohorty zmiotą was z powierzchni ziemi.

- Co więc proponujesz w tej sytuacji?- zapytał Jacob, nieco nerwowo bawiąc się tanim długopisem, który podniósł ze stołu. Odkąd pamiętałem, nigdy nie widziałem go tak nieswojego, podenerwowanego, ale zważywszy na fakt, że jego córka była w łapach tego wężogłowego sadystycznego bydlaka, który tak spieprzył mi psyche, nie należało się temu dziwić.

Mimo że Sam mnie zraniła, nigdy, przenigdy nie życzyłbym jej tego, co sam przeszedłem w tamtym piekle i mogłem się tylko modlić, żeby Ba'al nie wyciągnął jeszcze swoich ULUBIONYCH zabawek. Ja cudem to przeżyłem (no dobra, umarłem tam parę razy, ale generalnie wiadomo, co mam na myśli) i tylko dlatego, że moje wcześniejsze doświadczenia w Iraku oraz trening do „cichych" operacji mnie do tego przygotowały. Carter jednak nigdy nie była taka jak ja. Nie była wytrenowanym zabójcą, który potrafi wznieść wokół siebie mury pomagające w takich przypadkach, który przetrzyma podobne tortury. Była twarda, ale nie wystarczająco twarda dla Bocce i bałem się, że wkrótce nie będzie już czego ratować…

- Dyskretna operacja.- odpowiedziałem.- Jedna, maksymalnie dwie osoby, które wślizgną się do środka i cichaczem ich wyciągną, zanim Jaffa i ich pan się połapią. Podejście bezpośrednie byłoby samobójstwem, a w ten sposób jest szansa na powodzenie.- dokończyłem.

- Ufam twojej opinii, Jack.- odezwał się Hammond, gdy przeanalizował już wszystko, co tutaj powiedziałem.- Ty jeden wiesz z autopsji, jaka akcja byłaby tu najskuteczniejsza i dlatego właśnie poprosiliśmy Thora, by cię dla nas zlokalizował. Doskonale się zaszyłeś…- dorzucił z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc.- stwierdziłem, milczeniem pomijając ostatnie stwierdzenie.- Minęły już co prawda trzy lata, ale to nadal moi przyjaciele, nawet jeśli nie utrzymujemy ze sobą kontaktów. Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego nie poprosiliście o to samego Thora? Mógłby bez trudu teleportować SG-1 z celi. Robił już dla nas podobne rzeczy nawet, gdy wchodziło w grę pogwałcenie układu z Goa'uld'ami.- przypomniałem.

- W tym sęk, Jack, że jest to niemożliwe.- znów wtrącił się Jake.- Nasi agenci w szeregach Ba'ala donoszą, że zdobył technologię, która przeciwdziała asgardzkim transporterom. Nawet, gdyby chciał, Thor nie przebije się przez ich osłony…- usłyszałem i ze zrozumieniem skinąłem głową.

Tak… To zdecydowanie komplikowało sprawę i już przestałem się dziwić, że ściągnęli mnie tutaj wiedząc, że moje uprawnienia do przebywania w bazie dawno wygasły.

- Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, Jack…- George spojrzał mi w oczy.-…wiemy, że zerwałeś z tym życiem i nie oczekujemy, że wrócisz, lecz bardzo by nam pomogło, gdybyś udostępnił nam wszelkie informacje, jakie posiadasz na temat fortecy i pomógł zaplanować akcję. Gdy już to załatwimy, będziesz wolny, a my poślemy tam pułkownika Dixona i pułkownika Ferrettiego…

Słysząc to stwierdzenie, nie mogłem pohamować sarkastycznego śmiechu, który na twarzach moich ex braci broni wywołał ogólne zdezorientowanie.

- Bez urazy, George…- powiedziałem wreszcie.-... ale to chyba jakieś żarty! Jakkolwiek ufam umiejętnościom Dave'a i Lou, to nie ma szans, by im się udało. Sorry, chłopaki, ale taka jest prawda.- zwróciłem się do nich przepraszającym tonem.

- Hej, jest spoko, Jack!- zapewnił mnie Lou, a Dave przytaknął.

Wtedy powróciłem wzrokiem do generała.

- To musi być ktoś, kto już zna to miejsce i nie musi polegać na naprędce nakreślonych planach. To musi być ktoś, kto już poznał nawyki gwardzistów Ba'ala i wie, jak najlepiej wykorzystać szczeliny w ich zabezpieczeniach.- wyliczałem, po czym dokończyłem:- Wszyscy wiemy, że jest tylko jedna taka osoba i siedzi tutaj, przed wami…

- Nie możemy cię o to prosić, Jack.- zaprotestował słabo Jacob, choć w jego oczach pojawiła się nadzieja.

- I nie prosicie.- zaprzeczyłem.- Zrobię to, bo chcę, bo to są moi przyjaciele, moja była ekipa. Ale zanim się tam wybiorę, muszę załatwić jedną rzecz i byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby Thor ruszył ten swój szary zadek, i odstawił mnie w miejsce, skąd mnie zabrał. Muszę uspokoić swoją rodzinę i podwładnych oraz pożegnać się z synkiem. Nie mogę wyjechać od tak sobie i nie zrobię tego.

- Z synkiem? Masz dziecko?- zawołał zdziwiony Dave, głośno wyrażając zaskoczenie wszystkich tam obecnych.

- Owszem, ale to nie czas, by o tym mówić.- potwierdziłem.

- Rób, co musisz, Jack.- powiedział George.- Wiem jak ważna jest dla ciebie rodzina…

W odpowiedzi tylko pokiwałem głową.

- Jack…- znów usłyszałem Jake'a.

- Tak, Jacob?

- Powiedziałeś, że to misja dla jednej lub dwóch osób. Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym dołączył?- spytał niepewnie.

Gdyby chodziło o innego Tok'ra, zapewne bym się nie zgodził. Nigdy nie ukrywałem, że im w pełni nie ufam, co zresztą wielokrotnie potwierdziło się w praktyce, gdy wplątywali nas w kłopoty. To był jednak Jacob Carter, ojciec Sam oraz Selmac, jedyny Tok'ra, jakiego tak naprawdę szanuję. Nie mogłem im tego odmówić. Poza tym, ich umiejętności mogły się przydać…

- To będzie dla mnie honor, Jake.- odpowiedziałem.

- Nie, Jack…- odparł.- Honor jest po mojej stronie…

Zaczerwieniłem się nieco, ale nie powiedziałem nic. Zwróciłem się jednak do byłego szefa:

- Sir… Będę potrzebował standardowego wyposażenia, P-90, dodatkowe magazynki, zaty, parę granatów, mnóstwo C-4 i zapalniki czasowe oraz zdalnie odpalane.

- Zrobi się, synu.- zapewnił szybko.- Wszystko znajdziesz tutaj, jak tylko wrócisz do bazy.- Coś jeszcze?- spytał.

- Tak.- odpowiedziałem szczerze.- Jeśli nadal trzymacie tu urządzenie leczące Goa'uldów, wypożyczcie je Jake'owi. Nie wiem, co tam zastaniemy. Być może będziemy musieli udzielić im pomocy zanim ich wyprowadzimy. Sam wiesz, George, jaki Ba'al jest gościnny…- dodałem z sarkazmem.

- Wyciągniemy je z sejfu. Modlę się jednak, by nie było potrzebne.- powiedział ten łysy Teksańczyk.

- Ja też…- westchnąłem. Wiedziałem jednak, że szanse na to są bliskie zeru.

Nie, kiedy chodzi o tego sadystę.

Niedługo potem wróciłem do budynku, w którym odbywały się targi, z ulgą odnotowując fakt, iż nikt nie zauważył mojego tajemniczego zniknięcia i równie tajemniczego powrotu rodem ze Star Treka. Naprawdę nie chciałem teraz nikomu się tłumaczyć.

Poza tym, nie mogłem. Nadal i do końca życia obowiązywała mnie tajemnica.

Nie zajęło mi długo wyznaczenie następcy. Równie szybko rozmówiłem się z siostrą, której powiedziałem „nieco" podkolorowaną wersję mojego spotkania z byłymi szefami. Powiedziałem, że wezwano mnie na pilne konsultacje i poprosiłem, by wyjaśniła moją nieobecność rodzicom oraz zaopiekowała się Nathanem dopóki nie wrócę.

Była zmartwiona, ale znając moją przeszłość w Siłach Specjalnych zrozumiała, że muszę to zrobić i zapewniła, że wszystko załatwi.

- Wrócę, Moll.- powiedziałem.- Jednak, w razie czego, rodzice mają papiery, w których ustanawiam cię legalną opiekunką Nate'a.

- Nie będą nam potrzebne!- stwierdziła moja siostra.- Wierzę w ciebie i wiem, że staniesz na głowie, by wrócić do synka. Będziemy tu na ciebie czekać.- podsumowała i mocno mnie uścisnęła.

Prawie się popłakałem, gdy całowałem go na pożegnanie. Wiedziałem, że to ryzykowna misja i że być może nie wrócę z niej żywy, ale dla swojego sumienia i dla moich przyjaciół musiałem spróbować.

Jak sam zawsze powtarzałem, nikt nie zostaje w tyle…

Przywdziewając standardowe BDU, poczułem dawny dreszcz emocji na plecach i adrenalinę w żyłach. To dziwne, ale po tylu latach nadal czułem się komfortowo w polowym mundurze i glanach.

Jak widać, raz żołnierz, zawsze żołnierz…

Podobnie było z bronią. Mój automat, pistolet podręczny, granaty, nóż… Dla mnie to był naturalny balast, który nie robił mi większej różnicy. Nawet po trzech latach przerwy…

Już po odprawie, na pokładzie niszczyciela Thora, który miał nas przetransportować na „włości" Bocce (z oczywistych względów nie mogliśmy użyć Wrót, które po mojej ucieszcie były silnie strzeżone), Jake wziął mnie na stronę i powiedział:

- Dziękuję, że to robisz, Jack. Wiem, że Sam bardzo cię skrzywdziła swoim małżeństwem…

- Jacob, ja nie…

- Chcę żebyś wiedział...- nie dał mi dojść do słowa.- Ona nigdy nie przestała tego żałować.

- To już bez znaczenia, Jake.- stwierdziłem stanowczo.- Wiele wody upłynęło pod mostem i nie ma co o tym wspominać. Zresztą i tak nie było nam pisane…- dodałem cicho, po czym dorzuciłem szybko:- Wiedz też, że nie robię tego z obowiązku, ale ze względu na starą przyjaźń. Nikomu nie życzę pobytu na łasce Ba'ala. Nawet najgorszemu wrogowi, o rodzinie nie wspominając, a SG-1 przez wiele lat było mi drugą rodziną. Ja nie zostawiam swoich na pastwę psychopatów, Jacob.

- Wiem, ale mimo wszystko nigdy nie zdołam ci się za to odwdzięczyć, Jack. Zwłaszcza, że teraz masz prawdziwą rodzinę i dziecko.- usłyszałem.

- Nie musisz, Jake. Gdybyś mnie wtedy nie wyciągnął z tego prototypowego myśliwca, nie miałbym drugiej szansy na bycie ojcem. Jeśli misja się powiedzie, uważaj mój dług za spłacony.- stwierdziłem.

Uśmiechnął się tylko i skinął głową na tak. Minęła chwila, zanim znów się odezwał.

- To może opowiesz mi o swoim synku?- poprosił.

- Lepiej, pokażę ci zdjęcie.- wyszczerzyłem się i sięgnąłem pod koszulkę, wyciągając medalion z fotografią Nathana, na którym zwisała też moja obrączka.

Na widok mojego malucha Jake uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Przystojny z niego młodzieniec. Jego matka musi być piękną kobietą.- stwierdził.

- Była piękna i silna…- odpowiedziałem cicho, a w moich oczach dostrzegł ból.

Zrozumiał, co chciałem przez to powiedzieć.

- Przykro mi…- rzekł ze współczuciem, ściskając moje ramię.

- Dzięki, ale tak to już bywa..- westchnąłem i dodałem:- Przynajmniej przez ten krótki czas, gdy byliśmy razem, byliśmy szczęśliwi. Poza tym, dała mi synka, a to więcej, niż mógłbym sobie wymarzyć. Zawsze będę za to kochał Kate. Zawsze…

- Tak.- potwierdził.- Ja czuję podobnie w stosunku do mojej Abigail. Straciłem ją, ale część mojej żony przetrwała w moich dzieciach i w tym upatruję pocieszenia. Myślisz, że jeszcze kiedyś się zakochasz?- zapytał mnie niepewnie.

- Wątpię, Jacob.- wyznałem.- Niepotrzebne mi kolejny raz złamane serce. Teraz mam Nate'a i to on jest dla mnie najważniejszy. Wszystko inne nie ma już znaczenia.

- A gdyby zjawiła się kobieta, która naprawdę cię kocha?- spytał znowu.

Roześmiałem się tylko z ironią.

Taaa… A świnie potrafią latać…

tbc


	8. Chapter 8 I ZNÓW SIĘ SPOTYKAMY

VIII

„I ZNÓW SIĘ SPOTYKAMY…"

Lot nie trwał długo. Jak się okazało, nowy „O'Neill" był nie tylko świetnie uzbrojony, ale także bardzo szybki, więc zanim się spostrzegliśmy Thor już podnosił pole maskujące, które miało nas uchronić przed wykryciem czujnikami dalekiego zasiegu.

Kiedy dolatywaliśmy na miejsce i spojrzałem przez okno na planetę, gdzie tyle razy umarłem, poczułem, jak skręcają mi się wnętrzności. Tutaj znajdowało się miejsce mojej kaźni, moje osobiste piekło, jak piekłem Jacoba było niegdyś Netu. To tutaj wbrew mojej woli zaciągnął mnie Kanan, by porzucić na pastwę Ba'ala. To tu ten przeklęty wąż zabawiał się moim kosztem przy użyciu pola grawitacyjnego, kwasu no i oczywiście swoich ukochanych noży. Już sam nie wiem, ile razy mnie zabijał i przywracał dzięki sarkofagowi, ale jedno wiem na pewno… Gdybym wtedy resztkami sił woli nie uciekł, ostatecznie straciłbym duszę, albo to, co jeszcze z niej zostało po śmierci mojego syna.

Dziś znów tu jestem i chociaż wspomnienia tego koszmaru duszą mnie od środka, to wiem, że muszę tam wejść, bo tu już nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Poza tym, kiedyś coś sobie przysiągłem… Przysiągłem sobie, że jeśli nadarzy się okazja, jeśli będę miał tę możliwość, odpłacę staremu Bocce pięknym za nadobne i ukręcę mu ten wężowy łeb raz na zawsze.

Jeśli dziś Ba'al stanie mi na drodze, zabiję go.

Obracam głowę i widzę spojrzenie Jake'a. Wiem, że on wie, o czym myślę. Wiem też, że wie, iż nie zrobię nic, by zaryzykować powodzenie misji dla osobistej zemsty. Jak powiedziałem, wykończę Bocce, ale tylko jeśli spróbuje mi przeszkodzić. Stawka bowiem jest zbyt wielka i nie zaryzykuję życia przyjaciół dla prywatnej vendetty.

- Jesteś gotów, Jacob?- zapytałem, raz jeszcze sprawdzając sprzęt i upewniając się, że mam przy sobie wszystko, czego potrzeba.

- Jak nigdy dotąd, Jack.- odparł, otwierając swojego zata i poklepując torbę, w której trzymał urządzenie leczące.

- Weź jeszcze to. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy się nie przyda.- powiedziałem, podając mu swoją zapasową Berettę oraz dodatkowy magazynek.

- Dawno z niej nie strzelałem.- uśmiechnął się z lekką nostalgią i pogładził lśniący czystością pistolet.

- Nie martw się!- mrugnąłem.- To jak z jazdą na rowerze. Nigdy nie zapominasz!- dorzuciłem i stary generał się roześmiał.

Obu nam była potrzebna ta chwila relaksu, bo za chwilę mieliśmy się podjąć karkołomnej próby, którą obaj mogliśmy przypłacić życiem. Za minutę lub dwie, przestaniemy być Jackiem i Jake'iem. Za minutę lub dwie, do życia powróci pułkownik Sił Specjalnych USA Jonathan O'Neill, maszyna do zabijania, a Jacob- ojciec i przyjaciel, ustąpi pola generałowi Carterowi- żołnierzowi i agentowi. Od tego momentu już nie będzie czasu na żarty, nie, jeśli ma się nam udać…

- Thor…

- Tak, O'Neill?- zapytał, gdy się do niego zwróciłem.

- Jaki jest zasiąg zakłócaczy transporterów?- spytałem.- Obejmuje tylko twierdzę, czy także tereny wokół?

Najwyższy Dowódca Floty Asgard przesunął po panelu jeden z tych swoich świecących kamieni i już po chwili miałem odpowiedź.

- Pole zakłócające obejmuje twierdzę oraz pas dwustu metrów terenu wokół niej, O'Neill.

- Acha… Czyli musimy wyjść nieco dalej, niż za próg Ba'ala, byś mógł nas przetransportować na statek.- stwierdziłem.- Potrzebujemy znaczników, byś pochwycił nas wiązką?

- To nie będzie konieczne, O'Neill.- zaprzeczył.- Wystarczy, że wyjdziecie poza pole, a zlokalizuję was po DNA.

- Jake'a również?- upewniłem się.

- W istocie.- przytaknął spokojnie.- Symbiont, który nosi, nie zmienił jego struktury genetycznej. To wciąż krewny pułkownik Carter.- przypomniał, a ja w zdumieniu uniosłem brew.

- Pułkownik, huh?- zapytałem zaskoczony.- Dobrze dla Carter. Jakby nie patrzeć, zasłużyła na awans. Zawsze była dobrym oficerem.

- Dostała go po twoim odejściu, Jack.- wtrącił się Jake.- George uznał, że dowódca flagowej drużyny powinien być więcej niż majorem. Poza tym…- sprostował.-… ściślej mówiąc, to podpułkownik.

- Jak zwał tak zwał. Listki różnią się tylko kolorem.- podsumowałem, po czym dodałem:- No nic… Jeśli o mnie chodzi, czas do roboty. Thor, kolego… Wysadź nas, jeśli łaska, dwa kilometry na południe od fortecy, w tym zagajniku między skałami. Stamtąd pójdziemy pieszo. To najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, jeśli mamy podejść niewykryci…- poprosiłem.- Jake…- rzuciłem w stronę Tok'ra.-… pamiętaj. Szybko, cicho i bez śladów. Nie ma zmiłuj się. Zabijasz i dezintegrujesz zwłoki.

- Wiem, wiem, Jack.- usłyszałem.- Nie zawaham się. Tu przecież chodzi o moje dziecko.

- Dobrze, a więc do dzieła, obozowicze!- powiedziałem i upchnąwszy do kieszeni komunikator od Thora, dałem znak do transportu. Po chwili już ukrywaliśmy się między skałami i drzewami…

Muszę przyznać, że odkąd byłem tu po raz ostatni, niewiele się zmieniło. Jak zawsze arogancki Bocce, pewny swej nieomylności, nie zadbał specjalnie o zabezpieczenia wokół twierdzy. Tylko Wrota widoczne z oddali wydawały się być lepiej obstawione strażnikami, ale tego się spodziewałem.

Jake i ja poruszaliśmy się niemal bezszelestnie. Selmac dobrze go wytrenował. Musiałem to przyznać. Przez całą drogę do sekretnego przejścia, którym kiedyś uciekłem, natrafiliśmy tylko na kilku wartowników, poruszających się pojedynczo lub parami i bez większego problemu się ich pozbyliśmy. Mocniejszym przeciwnikiem okazał się zamek do drzwi, który został ewidentnie wymieniony, ale tu popisała się stara przyjaciółka mojego kompana i z pomocą jednego ze swoich gizmo zdołała otworzyć nam przejście do środka, a potem odłączyć alarm, zanim powiadomił Jaffa o intruzach.

Już w środku znów przejąłem stery i poprowadziłem Jacoba znajomym traktem, prowadzącym do bloku więziennego. Raz czy dwa, nadzialiśmy się na żołnierzy, inicjując szybką walkę wręcz, a po wszystkim pozbywając się ciał i broni tych „biedaków", i co jakiś czas podrzucając tu i ówdzie małą niespodziankę, która miała nam umożliwić odwrót.

Jak na razie, szło nieźle. Nie chciałem jednak krakać zbyt wcześnie, by nie zapeszyć.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarliśmy do celu i zajęliśmy się strażnikami, Jaccob skupił się na panelu terminala w poszukiwaniu właściwej celi, podczas gdy ja stałem na warcie. W normalnych okolicznościach zapewne zahaczyłbym o zbrojownię, by odzyskać rzeczy, ale nie dziś. Mieliśmy zbyt mało czasu i musiałem polegać na tym, co miałem w plecaku. Moim priorytetem byli ludzie, a nie broń.

- Znalazłem!- szepnął Jake po chwili serfowania w ich sieci.- Trzecie drzwi po lewej.

- Ok. Ruszajmy.- stwierdziłem i już po chwili byliśmy pod drzwiami.

- Pssst! Danny? T?- rzuciłem cicho, podczas gdy Selmac walczyła z kolejnym zamkiem.

- O'Neill?- usłyszałem cichy, zdumiony odzew mojego kumpla i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

- Heja, obozowicze! Przygotujcie się. Czas do domu.- dodałem z zadowoleniem.- Wszyscy cali?- dorzuciłem.

- O'Neill… Daniel Jackson i Jonas Quinn są nieprzytomni.- poinformował mnie Teal'c.

- To spróbuj ich ocucić.- powiedziałem.- A co z Carter?

- Obawiam się, że pułkownik Carter jest właśnie w rękach Ba'ala.- odparł niespokojnie Jaffa i zakląłem po raz wtóry tego dnia.

- Niech to szlag! Wiedziałem, że za łatwo poszło!- syknąłem.- Jake…- klepnąłem generała w ramię.- Wyciągnij ich z celi. Ja idę się pozbyć pewnego upierdliwego wrzodu na mikta.

- Zrobi się Jack…- zapewnił.- Tylko sprowadź moją dziewczynkę z powrotem.- poprosił.

- Masz to jak w banku, Jacob.- powiedziałem, zanim podałem mu zapasową broń dla reszty ekipy, zostawiając sobie tylko automat, pistolet, zat' nik'tel, parę kawałków C-4, które zamierzałem umieścić w sali tortur Bocce oraz granaty i nóż.

Tak przygotowany, ruszyłem stawić czoła swojemu najgorszemu wrogowi.

Wiedziałem, że w środku będzie sam (dzięki kontroli nad polem grawitacyjnym mógł torturować ofiary bez strachu, że się na niego rzucą, więc zwykle odsyłał strażników, gdy już je unieruchomił, by samotnie rozkoszować się bólem, jaki zadawał), wystarczyło więc pozbyć się wartowników na zewnątrz, a potem już tylko…

Tym razem nie użyłem zata. Jego specyficzny dźwięk mógłby zaalarmować Ba'ala, a tego nie chciałem. Wziąłem więc dwa małe noże i wykorzystując fakt, że obaj wartownicy mieli opuszczone hełmy, cisnąłem je wprost w ich gardła.

Padli w mgnieniu oka.

Upewniając się, że obaj nie żyją, zerwałem z pasa jednego z nich magnetyczny klucz i otworzyłem drzwi.

Widok, który tam zastałem na sekundę zmroził mi krew w żyłach, ale szybko wziąłem się w garść. Musiałem być silny i skupiony. Roztrzęsienie mogło kosztować życie nie tylko Carter, ale i mnie…

- O co chodzi?- zapytał odwrócony do mnie plecami i bardzo zajęty patykiem bólu Ba'al.- Przecież mówiłem, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać, gdy się zabawiam!- warknął.

- Ależ, Bocce!- odparłem z udawanym humorem.- Chyba zrobisz wyjątek dla dawnego przyjaciela?- rzuciłem i wąż natychmiast się obrócił, automatycznie podnosząc swoją osobistą tarczę ochronną.

- Pułkownik Jack O'Neill!- zawołał z fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Cóż to za przyjemna niespodzianka!- stwierdził.- Brakowało nam tu ciebie, Jack. SG-1 bez twojego dowództwa było dla mnie kiepskim wyzwaniem. Cieszę się, że wpadłeś. Dokończymy, co zaczęliśmy, gdy ostatnio się spotkaliśmy twarzą w twarz.

- Nie sądzę, Bocce.- powiedziałem spokojnym tonem.- Widzisz, moja wizyta jest krótka i ma jeden cel, który nota bene znajduje się za twoimi plecami. Proponuję więc, byś wyłączył pole grawitacyjne i przygotował się na śmierć, zanim zabiorę stąd Carter.

Ba'al zachichotał złowrogo.

- Jak zwykle pewny siebie, ale chyba nie przypuszcza pan, pułkowniku, że się na to zgodzę?- syknął, sięgając do guzika alarmowego na swoim nadgarstku.

- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił, kolego…- ostrzegłem.

- Dlaczego? Nie możesz nic mi zrobić, Jack. Chroni mnie pole.- wyszczerzył się idiotycznie, kontynuując.

- Przed kulami, owszem, ale nie przed tym.- stwierdziłem i zanim dotknął przycisku, miał już w gardle moje ostrze.- Ostrzegałem, że kiedyś cię zabiję, Bocce.- powiedziałem podchodząc bliżej i chwytając za rękojeść.- A ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa.- dokończyłem i przekręciłem nóż tak, by ostatecznie wykończyć węża, którego oczy po raz ostatni zaświeciły, nim wyzionął ducha.

Zanim zdezintegrowałem zwłoki, kopnąłem go ze dwa razy tak dla satysfakcji, bo uważałem, że i tak zginął zbyt szybko. Potem się upewniłem, że nikt już nie wsadzi go do sarkofagu i wtedy skupiłem się na Sam.

Wyłączyłem pole i szybko sprawdziwszy jej obrażenia, zabezpieczyłem z co większa najgorsze rany, zanim rozmieściłem w pomieszczeniu resztę ładunków wybuchowych. Potem wziąłem Carter na ręce i najostrożniej jak się dało, udałem się na miejsce zbiórki, które wcześniej ustaliłem z Jacobem w razie, gdyby zaszła potrzeba rozdzielenia.

Nie byłem jeszcze w połowie dystansu, gdy zabrzmiał alarm i wiedziałem, że Jake oraz reszta zostali odkryci. Podążając ostrożnie w stronę odgłosów bitwy, co jakiś czas zerkałem na nieprzytomną Carter, drugim okiem wypatrując wroga, jednak jakoś udało mi się przemknąć dzięki wrodzonemu sprytowi i łutowi szczęścia.

Za rogiem ujrzałem, jak teraz już przytomni (choć niewątpliwie poturbowani) Danny i Jonas, wspierają w walce Teal'ca i Jacoba. Ostrożnie przesunąłem Sam tak, by móc strzelać i dobywszy automatu, zdjąłem kilku stojących mi na drodze Jaffa.

Na mój widok Jake zawołał:

- Jack! Co z Sam?

- Żyje, ale ledwie!- krzyknąłem.- Zmywajmy się stąd, zanim nadejdą posiłki!

Nikt się nie sprzeciwił.

Trochę trwało, zanim się przedarliśmy i wskoczyliśmy do tunelu prowadzącego na zewnątrz. W tym czasie, poza kilkoma rozkazami, nie padło ani jedno słowo. Po prostu robiliśmy wszystko, aby wyjść z tego w jednym kawałku.

Ostatnie dwieście metrów do naszej „bezpiecznej" strefy pokonaliśmy niemal na oparach, ale zanim wyłapał na Thor, zdążyłem jeszcze odpalić zdalnie zapalniki i z satysfakcją patrzyłem, jak twierdza Bocce obraca się w pył.

Miejsce mojej mordęgi przestało nareszcie istnieć, podobnie jak mój kat.

Kiedy na pokładzie niszczyciela Daniel i Teal'c zmęczonymi głosami spytali mnie, co tutaj robię, uśmiechnąłem się psotnie, jak to dawniej miałem w zwyczaju.

- No wiecie…- odparłem.- Jak to mówią, byłem w okolicy…

tbc

* * *

**A/N: _Czy Jack był wystarczająco bohaterski podczas tej misji? A może poszło zbyt łatwo? Krytyka mile widziana! ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9 KWESTIA ZASAD

**A/N: _Złotko... W końcu to Jack! ;-) Co do Sam, chyba pamiętasz, co Jacob miał w swoim plecaku? Jakoś nie mam sumienia jej uśmiercać i tego nie zrobię, choć życia jej zdecydowanie nie ułatwię. Czytaj jednak dalej, by doiedzieć się, co dla niej zaplanowałam._**

_Życzę miłej lektury! :-)_  


* * *

IX

„KWESTIA ZASAD"

- Pytałem serio, Jack. Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?- ponownie odezwał się Daniel, któremu obandażowywałem posiniaczone, także zapewne połamane lub popękanie żebra, podczas gdy Jacob i Thor pracowali na mostku nad ustabilizowaniem Carter. Jonas drzemał, a Teal'c, jak to Teal'c , medytował…- Znaczy… cieszę się i tak dalej, ale prawdę mówiąc, prędzej spodziewałbym się papieża, niż ciebie na tej misji. W końcu, minęły ponad trzy lata, odkąd zniknąłeś bez pożegnania.- przypomniał mi, krzywiąc się, gdy zaciskałem na nim bandaże.

- Papież nie uciekł z tej fortecy, Kosmiczna Małpo.- odparłem.- Ja to zrobiłem. Hammond wiedział, że jeśli ktokolwiek może was stamtąd wyciągnąć, to jestem to ja i jak widać, miał rację. Oczywiście nie przypuszczał, że osobiście się po was wybiorę. Planował raczej frontalny atak, albo posłanie Ferrettiego i Dixona. Sam jednak rozumiesz, że byłoby to samobójstwo.- dodałem spokojnie.

- I dlatego ty wziąłeś tę robotę, Jack? Bo była to misja potencjalnie samobójcza?- spytał, patrząc na mnie przeszywającym wzrokiem.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mnie o to pyta i to teraz, po tylu latach. Czy naprawdę myślał, że cały ten czas spędziłem na wymyślaniu sposobów odebrania sobie życia? Że było ze mną aż tak źle?

- Nie, Daniel.- odpowiedziałem najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki w tej chwili było mnie stać.- Nie dlatego. Spośród wszystkich ludzi, kto właśnie ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że ten okres mam już za sobą i szczerze mówiąc, przykro mi, że tak pomyślałeś.

- Jack…

- Ack!- przerwałem mu, unosząc do góry jeden palec. Potem mówiłem dalej.- Przyszedłem po was, bo wbrew wszystkiemu, co myślicie o mnie i moim odejściu, nadal uważam was za przyjaciół, za rodzinę, a w moim pojęciu rodziny nie opuszcza się w potrzebie.

- Już raz nas opuściłeś…- wyrwało mu się, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

- Może i tak, lecz obaj wiemy, że tak było najlepiej, Danny.- przyznałem cicho.- Gdybym został, ucierpiałby na tym cały zespół, bo spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, tamtego lata i tak wszystko się zmieniło…- stwierdziłem i z ulgą patrzyłem, jak opornie przyznaje mi rację.- Ani ty, ani Teal'c nie zasługiwaliście, by patrzeć na to, co się działo między mną, a Carter, jak rozpadała się symbioza między nami. Odejście było najlepszym rozwiązaniem, zwłaszcza, że wiedziałem, iż sobie poradzicie beze mnie. Dobrze was wyszkoliłem przez te kilka lat, a T. i tak miałby na was oko, więc…

- Ale dlaczego bez pożegnania, bez słowa?- naciskał.- Czy nie zasłużyliśmy chociaż na tyle? Kartka na święta od czas do czasu też by cię nie zabiła, Jack.

- Zrozum, Daniel…- westchnąłem.- Potrzebowałem dystansu i samotności, żeby sobie wszystko na nowo poukładać. Wiedziałem, że będziesz próbował mnie przekonywać, bym został, że T. będzie próbował, ale nie mogłem. Ten czas poświęciłem na refleksję, na to, by postanowić, co dalej z moim życiem i powiem ci szczerze, że nie żałuję. Odnalazłem siebie, Danny. Trochę to trwało, ale odnalazłem siebie, a potem, choć na krótko, coś jeszcze…

- Co masz na myśli, Jack?- zapytał zaintrygowany.-

- Poznałem kogoś, Daniel. Początkowo tylko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, ale później… Zależało mi na niej. Może nie tak, jak na Carter, ale tym nie mniej, zależało.- wyznałem.- Przy Kate odżyłem i choć byliśmy ze sobą krótko, zostawiła mi po sobie drugą szansę…

- Drugą szansę? Na co?- dopytywał się.

- Na bycie ojcem.- odpowiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się na samo wspomnienie Nathana.- Mam syna, Danny…- dorzuciłem i opadła mu szczęka.

- Słucham?- wyjąkał zaszokowany.

- Jestem tatą.- powtórzyłem.- Zanim straciłem żonę, Kate,…- sprostowałem tak gwoli wyjaśnienia.-… zanim choroba mi ją odebrała, urodziło nam się dziecko, więc teraz chyba sam rozumiesz, że moja obecność tutaj nie ma nic wspólnego z życzeniem śmierci. Wróciłem po was, zaryzykowałem rozstanie z moim synkiem, bo nie zostawiam nikogo w tyle, a zwłaszcza tych, którym zawdzięczam życie. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybyście tu zginęli, a ja nic bym z tym nie zrobił. Poza tym, byłem zdecydowany wrócić do domu, bo teraz mam ku temu ważny powód, powód, by żyć…

- Ożeniłeś się i masz syna?- wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem mój młody Padawan, jak to uczniów nazywali w „Gwiezdnych Wojnach".

- Szokujące, co?- zachichotałem psotnie.- Chcesz zobaczyć jego zdjęcie?- dorzuciłem, sięgając znowu po medalion.

Odpowiedział mi energicznym skinieniem głowy.

- Wow!- usłyszałem, gdy ujrzał buzię Nate'a.- Definitywnie ma twoje włosy!

- Szkoda, co nie?- wypaliłem z humorem.- Nigdy nie zdoła ich porządnie ułożyć!- mrugnąłem, z czułością gładząc maleńką fotografię.

Dawniej wystrzegałbym się podobnych gestów. Miałem reputację do utrzymania. Byłem twardym, zamkniętym w sobie pułkownikiem, kryjącym emocje za maską twardziela. Dziś miałem gdzieś, co inni o mnie pomyślą. Zmieniłem się. Mój syn mnie zmienił i niech mnie szlag, jeśli z dumą nie będę pokazywał ludziom, jak bardzo go kocham. Z Nathanem nie popełnię tych samych błędów, co z Charlie'em. Zawsze będę przy nim i otwarcie będę okazywał mu swoje uczucia, żeby każdy nasz wspólny dzień był przeżyty w pełni, by kiedyś Nate wspominał mnie jako dobrego ojca, który dał mu najlepsze dzieciństwo, jakie tylko mógł...

- Powiedziałeś, że choroba odebrała ci żonę…- odezwał się znowu Danny.- Co się stało, Jack?- zapytał cicho, ze współczuciem.

Początkowo nie odpowiedziałem. To nadal był bolesny temat, jednak, czy był sens milczeć? W sumie, prędzej czy później i tak by zapytał…

- Białaczka.- odparłem wreszcie.- U Kate wykryto białaczkę, gdy nosiła Nate'a. Odmówiła leczenia, by urodził się zdrowy, a potem było za późno. Choroba ją wyniszczyła, a nie było dawcy i Kate odeszła w dwa tygodnie po porodzie.

- Chryste! Tak mi przykro, Jack!- zawołał.

- Mnie też, Danny. Mnie też…- westchnąłem.- Jednak przynajmniej pozostał mi po niej ten maluch. Zawszę będę jej wdzięczny za ten ostatni dar, za jej wyrozumiałość, wsparcie i uczucie, które mi dała wiedząc, że moje własne nie jest tak silne jak jej. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że nie kochałem jej bardziej, chociaż wiem, że ona wybaczyła to mnie…- powiedziałem raczej sam do siebie, niż do niego.

- Musiało być ci ciężko, gdy zmarła.- stwierdził.

Wstrząsnąłem tylko ramionami.

- Takie jest życie, Danielu.- podsumowałem.

- Jack…

- Huh?

- Wrócisz?- spytał i wiedziałem o co tak naprawdę.

- Nie, Danny. Ten rozdział mojego życia jest już zamknięty. Skończyłem z wojskiem i SGC. Teraz mam inne priorytety. Wyprawa tutaj była jednorazowym wyskokiem i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście więcej nie pakowali się w podobne tarapaty. Drugi raz możecie nie mieć tyle szczęścia, a ja już nie młodnieję i obawiam się, że nie dałbym rady was wyciągnąć. To zabójcze dla moich kolan.- odpowiedziałem.

- A co z naszą przyjaźnią? Poprzednim razem całkowicie się od nas odciąłeś. Teraz też tak będzie?- dopytywał się.

- Jeśli nadal chodzi ci o te kartki na święta, to bądź spokojny. Przyślę ci jakąś.- rzuciłem mierny żart.

- Mam gdzieś kartki, Jack!- wypalił.- Chcę od czasu do czasu porozmawiać z przyjacielem. Czy to tak wiele?

- Nie, Daniel.- odrzekłem.- To nie tak wiele. Zadzwonię czasem, obiecuję. Może nawet czasem wpadnę w odwiedziny, jeśli będziesz w domu…

- Ale do Colorado już nie wrócisz, co?

- Nie sądzę.- przyznałem.- Tam już nic mnie nie trzyma poza tobą i T., a skoro często jesteście poza światem, to nie mam sensu, bym tam siedział.

- A Sam?- odważył się rzucić w moją stronę.

- Co z Carter?- odparowałem.- Ona wybrała i na tym koniec. Poza tym, to stare dzieje.- dorzuciłem wstając.- Nie mówmy więcej o tym. Proszę, Daniel.

- Gdzie idziesz?- spytał, gdy rozprostowałem nogi.

- Zajrzę do mojego szarego kumpla, a potem się zdrzemnę. Jestem trochę zmęczony. Było nie było, stuknęła mi pięćdziesiątka.- odparłem i obróciłem się na pięcie.- Miło znów cię widzieć, Teal'c, stary druhu.- powiedziałem, przechodząc obok pozornie śpiącego Jaffa.

- I ciebie, O'Neill.- uśmiechnął się tym swoim kontrolowanym uśmiechem, ściskając moje przedramię w tradycyjnym geście.- Gratuluję potomka. Oby był tak silny i odważny, jak jego ojciec.

- Dzięki, T., ale wolałbym, żeby odziedziczył charakter po matce. Była znacznie lepszym człowiekiem, niż jego stary.- powiedziałem.

- Skoro wybrała cię na partnera, istotnie musiała być wyjątkową kobietą, O'Neill.- przytaknął ten stuosiemdziesięciokilkuletni wojownik.

- Cóż, musiała mieć widocznie jakieś kłopoty ze wzrokiem, skoro na mnie spojrzała z zainteresowaniem…- zażartowałem.-… ale rzeczywiście, była niezwykłą kobietą.- dokończyłem już poważniej i dorzuciłem.- Cieszę się, że jesteś cały, przyjacielu.

W odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową.

Kiedy zaszedłem na mostek, Thor i Jacob właśnie zamykali kapsułę medyczną, w której umieścili Carter.

- Co z nią?- spytałem niepewnie.

- Jest stabilna, O'Neill.- odparł Asgardczyk.- Generał Carter i Selmac musieli użyć urządzenia leczącego, bo jej parametry życiowe szybko gasły, a kapsuła dokończy resztę. Pułkownik Carter powinna powrócić do pełni sił.

- Użył na niej sarkofagu?- zwróciłem się do Jake'a.

- Obawiam się, że tak, choć nie wiem, ile razy.- usłyszałem.

- A więc dla niej to jeszcze nie koniec.- stwierdziłem.- Będzie was potrzebować walcząc z uzależnieniem od tego cholerstwa, Jake.

- Wiem, Jack i zamierzam przy niej być.- powiedział.- Czy mogę liczyć i na twoje wsparcie?- dorzucił cicho.- Ona będzie potrzebować też ciebie…

- Wybacz, Jacob, ale obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda. Poza tym, moja rola skończy się wraz z odstawieniem was do bazy. To już nie jest moje życie, Jake. Zrozum to i zaakceptuj, jak zrobiła to twoja córka. Carter ma ciebie, męża i przyjaciół. Poradzi sobie.- powiedziałem stanowczo.

- Jack, ona nie jest…- próbował mi przerwać, ale to ja go powstrzymałem od dalszych komentarzy.

- Daj spokój, Jake. Proszę.- rzuciłem i odwróciłem się do Thora.- Daj mi znać, jak dolecimy na Ziemię. Będę w swojej kwaterze.

- Oczywiście, O'Neill. Powiadomię cię, jak tylko znajdziemy się na orbicie.- przytaknął.

- Dzięki, kolego.- mrugnąłem i zanim Jacob znów zaczął swoją tyradę, opuściłem mostek.

Teraz chciałem tylko spać…

tbc


	10. Chapter 10 PÓKI SIĘ ZNÓW NIE SPOTKAMY

**A/N**_**: Czsem bez dialogów po prostu się nie obejdzie, Madi! ;-) Co do reszty, zobaczymy...**_

* * *

X

„PÓKI SIĘ ZNÓW NIE SPOTKAMY"

Te kilka godzin lotu upłynęło mi jak z bicza strzelił i zanim się zorientowałem, obudził mnie głos Thora, wydobywający się z radiowęzła statku.

Otworzyłem oczy i przetarłem je jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga tradycyjnie znalazła drogę ku moim roztrzepanym włosom. Wiedziałem, że choćbym chciał, to i tak ich nie poskromię, więc tylko podrapałem się po głowie, a potem dla świętego spokoju przyklepałem je tu i tam, i wstałem.

- _Yup! Starość, nie radość_.- pomyślałem, gdy moje kolana zaskrzypiały znajomo. Myślałby kto, że sarkofag je wyleczy… Nic z tego. Widać jego „błogosławione" skutki trwają długo tylko w przypadku, gdy używasz go tak często jak te przeklęte węże. Nie tęsknię jednak za tą kamienną trumną. Nie tęskniłby za nią nikt, kto chce pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, za wyjątkiem tych gadów oczywiście…

Tak czy owak, przeciągnąłem się i usłyszawszy kolejne wezwanie na mostek, podążyłem tam, gdzie czekał na mnie mój mały kolega.

- Zbliżamy się do orbity Ziemi, O'Neill.- poinformował mnie dowódca asgadzkiej floty.- Za chwilę przetransportuję SG-1 oraz generała Cartera na powierzchnię, a następnie będę musiał się oddalić. Otrzymałem bowiem pilną wiadomość, że jeden z naszych transportowców napotkał wrogą jednostkę i pilnie potrzebuje wparcia. „O'Neill III" jest w tej chwili najbliżej tego statku i muszę odpowiedzieć na wezwanie.- poinformował mnie.- Czy mam przenieść cię w to samo miejsce, z którego cię zabrałem?- zapytał.

- Dzięki, kolego, ale to nie będzie konieczne.- odparłem .- Generał Hammond z pewnością będzie chciał raportu z akcji i jestem pewien, że po wszystkim zorganizuje mi podwózkę do domu.- zapewniłem łagodnie.

- Jak sobie życzysz, O'Neill.- powiedział tylko i niedługo potem rozpoczął hamowanie swojego rydwanu wojny.

Patrząc na tę potęgę, nie umiałem powstrzymać uśmieszku dumy, w końcu, nie co dzień nazywają twoim imieniem sprzęt zdolny anihilować planetę, co? Miałem nadzieję, że ta zabaweczka przetrzyma jednak dłużej niż dwie poprzednie, inaczej zacznę wpadać w kompleksy…

Nim stanęliśmy, Teal'c Jonas i Daniel dołączyli do nas na pokładzie dowodzenia i stanęli obok Jake'a, który ostrożnie wyjmował Carter z kapsuły medycznej. Było jasne, że chcieli jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu i wcale im się nie dziwiłem.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu z Thorem, który tak na wszelki wypadek zostawił mi swój osobisty komunikator (nigdy nie wiadomo, czy Asgard nie będzie chciał kolejnej błyskotliwej rady od swojego ulubionego człowieka!), zostaliśmy szybko przeniesieni na powierzchnię i zmaterializowaliśmy się dokładnie pośrodku komory Wrót.

- Jednostki defensywne, spocznij. Grupa medyczna pilnie proszona do komory Wrót!- usłyszałem głos George'a, który po sekundzie zwrócił się do nas znacznie już spokojniejszym głosem:- Jacob, Jack, SG-1… Witajcie w domu.

- Dzięki, generale!- zasalutowałem rubasznie.- Dobrze być w domu.- powiedziałem w imieniu swoim i moich zmęczonych towarzyszy, z których jeden już był ładowany na nosze i wieziony do skrzydła szpitalnego. Mowa oczywiście o Carter…

- Znacie dryl.- kontynuował Hammond.- Badania, a za dwie godziny sprawozdanie w sali odpraw.- przypomniał i się skrzywiłem.

- Awww… George! Czy naprawdę muszę? Wiecie, jak nie lubię igieł!- wymamrotałem z miną zbitego psa.

- Przykro mi Jack, ale cywil czy nie, nadal podlegasz tej samej procedurze co reszta.- roześmiał się mój były dowódca.- Jeśli jednak powstrzymasz się przed narzekaniem, dr Bringman z pewnością zachowa grube igły dla kogoś innego!- mrugnął przekornie.

Westchnąłem ostentacyjnie.

- Człowiek się poświęca i tak mu odpłacają.- stwierdziłem, oddając sprzęt i kierując się w znajomy korytarz.

Odpowiedział mi tylko głośny śmiech…

Zanim nas obstukali, obsłuchali i pozbawili co najmniej litra krwi (No dobra, może przesadzam, ale te osiem fiolek, to już chyba przegięcie!), minęły owe dwie godziny i przytomna część naszej grupy znalazła się przy znajomym stole.

Jako pierwsi swój raport przedstawili moi ex- podwładni, opowiadając po kolei, jakim cudem zostali pochwyceni przez siły Ba'ala. Dość powiedzieć, że nie byłem zachwycony faktem, iż stało się to, ponieważ dzięki naiwności Danny'ego oraz Jonasa dali się wkręcić jak małe dzieci. Myślałem, że po tylu latach i wpadkach już nauczyli się, że nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci, ale widać byłem w błędzie. Nie tylko zaufali niewłaściwym ludziom (a może lepiej powiedzieć "kosmitom"), wciągając w tarapaty Carter i Teal'ca, lecz jeszcze na dodatek stracili wszystkie GDO. Bóg jeden wie, jak zamierzali wrócić do domu, skoro podobno na Alfie też założono osłonę na Wrota (w sumie nie powinienem tego wiedzieć, skoro już nie jestem członkiem programu, ale różne rzeczy się słyszy siedząc za szpitalnym parawanem…).

Potem przemówił Jacob, by przybliżyć okoliczności, w jakich dowiedział się o uwięzieniu SG-1 i swojej córki. Tu sprawa była prosta, bo jak zwykle chodziło o szpiegów Tok'ra w szeregach Władców Systemów. Gdy Jake skończył, przyszła pora na mnie…

Ze względu na Daniela, T oraz Jonasa, streściłem szybko niespodziewaną wizytę Thora, a potem przeszedłem do szczegółów misji. Opowiedziałem, jak z Jacobem dostaliśmy się do twierdzy i co się działo potem…

- A więc pułkownik Carter nie było w celi razem z resztą SG-1?- spytał Hammond.

- Nie, sir.- zaprzeczyłem jak za starych czasów.- Teal'c poinformował mnie, że w tamtym czasie torturował ją Ba'al, więc zdecydowałem, że Jake wyciągnie chłopaków, a ja pójdę po Carter. W końcu tylko ja dobrze znałem rozkład pomieszczeń i wiedziałem, czego się tam spodziewać…- mówiłem.- Już na miejscu zneutralizowałem strażników pod drzwiami i wślizgnąłem się do środka…

- Co tam zastałeś, Jack?- zapytał George.

- Powtórkę z rozrywki, generale.- odpowiedziałem z niesmakiem.- Bocce właśnie bawił się kijem bólu, a obiektem tej zabawy była nieprzytomna pułkownik Carter.- dodałem.- Po krótkiej i bezowocnej rozmowie mającej na celu skłonienie pasożyta do uwolnienia Carter, zmuszony byłem zakończyć sprawę raz na zawsze. Wpakowałem mu nóż w gardło, a potem patrzyłem jak zdycha.- stwierdziłem z satysfakcją.

- Zabił pan Ba'ala, pułkowniku?- wyszczerzył się Jonas.- Fajnie!

- Dzięki, mały, ale mów mi Jack. Nie służę już w wojsku, więc rangi nie mają znaczenia.- sprostowałem.- Co do Bocce… Owszem, zabiłem go na śmierć. Bydlak gryzie ziemię, a w zasadzie gryzłby, gdybym go nie zdezintegrował. Nie chciałem, by jego słudzy wsadzili go do sarkofagu. Jego zejście w takim układzie mijałoby się z celem, tak więc definitywnie pozbyłem się zwłok…- wyjaśniłem.- Następnie szybko uwolniłem Carter z pola grawitacyjnego, które ją trzymało, z grubsza patrzyłem najgorsze rany i wziąwszy ją na ręce, rozpocząłem odwrót do miejsca zbiórki.- kontynuowałem.- Wkrótce dołączyłem do reszty, przedarliśmy się przez zaalarmowane siły Jaffa i opuściliśmy fortecę, którą zdalnie wysadziłem, zanim Thor przeniósł nas na swój niszczyciel i odwiózł do domu. Tak pokrótce wyglądał mój udział w misji.- zakończyłem z uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję, Jack.- odezwał się generał Hammond.- Nie muszę ci mówić, jak wielką wyświadczyłeś nam przysługę, ryzykując życiem dla uwolnienia naszej flagowej ekipy i przy okazji likwidując tak niebezpiecznego wroga naszej planety. Raz jeszcze mamy wobec ciebie dług.

- Nie ma sprawy, generale. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc przyjaciołom.- skwitowałem.- Mam jednak małą prośbę…- dodałem.

- Słucham, synu. Postaramy się ją spełnić w miarę możliwości.- odparł dyplomatycznie George.

- Czy moglibyście mi załatwić transport do Nowego Jorku?- spytałem otwarcie.- Mój syn tam jest, a z tego wszystkiego, jak to mówią, zostawiłem portfel w innych spodniach i nie mam na bilet lotniczy...

Hammond się roześmiał.

- Z tym nie będzie problemu, Jack.- zapewnił.- Już załatwiliśmy ci miejsce w najbliższym transportowcu do bazy Stewart, a stamtąd jakiegoś jeepa, który odwiezie cię gdzie zechcesz. Choć tyle możemy uczynić.- powiedział.

- Dziękuję, sir.- uśmiechnąłem się.- Chcę powiedzieć, że mimo upływu czasu, jak zwykle miło było mi was wszystkich znów spotkać i z wami pracować.

- I wzajemnie, Jack.- stwierdził generał wespół z Jacobem, a cała reszta pokiwała głowami.- Dziękuję też za tę whiskey, którą przysłałeś mi na urodziny. Doskonały trunek.- dodał już prywatnie.

- D'oh! W końcu sam pędziłem!- wypaliłem pół żartem pół serio i wszyscy się roześmieli.

- Hej!- odezwał się znowu Daniel.- Jak to jest, że generałowi przysyłasz whiskey, a mnie przez ten czas nie wysłałeś nawet kartki z pozdrowieniami?- wymamrotał Jackson.

- Jak stuknie ci sześćdziesiątka, Danny-boy, przyślę ci cały karton, jeśli tak ci zależy i może nawet dorzucę kartkę!- odparłem wesoło znów rozbawiając zebranych.

- Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, co Jack?- powiedział Jake.

- Po co?- uśmiechnąłem się od ucha do ucha.- Nie poprawia się ideału!

Jeszcze chwilę pożartowaliśmy, a potem przyszedł czas na pożegnania.

- Dzwoń, Jack.- poprosił Daniel, a T przyłączył się do tej prośby. Jonas, rozemocjonowany jak zawsze, ofiarował mi jeden z tych swoich uścisków, a Jake i George, choć nie musieli, salut, który oddałem z równym szacunkiem.

Zanim eskorta odprowadziła mnie na powierzchnię (musiałem ją mieć, bo technicznie nie miałem uprawnień do przebywania w bazie), z pewnymi oporami zajrzałem jeszcze raz do szpitala, by upewnić się, że z Carter wszystko w porządku.

Lekarka pozwoliła mi wejść na moment do jej izolatki i gdy stanąłem przy łóżku Sam, po raz pierwszy od dawna poczułem się spokojny i wolny od żalu.

- Zdrowiej i bądź szczęśliwa, Carter.- powiedziałem w końcu i lekko ścisnąwszy jej dłoń pożegnałem ją po raz wtóry, tym razem na dobre.

Godzinę później byłem już w powietrzu…

tbc


	11. Chapter 11 SZUKAJĄC ODPOWIEDZI

**A/N**_**: A oto i reakcja Sam...**_

* * *

XI

"SZUKAJĄC ODPOWIEDZI"

Pierwsze, co sobie uświadomiłam powracając z otchłani, w którą po raz kolejny posłał mnie mój oprawca, to że nie czuję bólu. To prawda, że po sarkofagu znikał, ale Ba'al zawsze starał się, by moje przebudzenie było zapowiedzią tego, co szykował dla mnie później. Kiedy więc moja świadomość powróciła, a cierpienie nie nadeszło, pomyślałam, że to już koniec i umarłam.

Nareszcie.

Nigdy nie byłam przesadnie religijna, bo w końcu jestem naukowcem. Dopuszczałam jednak myśl o życiu pozagrobowym, bo Daniel był dowodem na to, że jest ono wynikiem fizycznej i mentalnej ewolucji humanoidów, fizycznym zjawiskiem, dlatego też skłonna byłam uwierzyć, że być może fakt, iż myślę, a co za tym idzie jestem, jest następstwem mojej ascendencji. Moja teoria jednak szybko upadła, gdy zrozumiałam, że stoję w miejscu, że nie mogę się ruszyć. Gdybym przeszła na wyższy plan egzystencji to przecież nie ograniczałyby mnie żadne prawa fizyki, prawda? Ponadto Danielowi zawsze towarzyszyła przy tym Oma Dessala, a ja byłam tu zupełnie sama i nieruchoma.

Wniosek: NIE DOŁĄCZYŁAM DO KLUBU OŚWIECONYCH.

Czy się przejęłam? Nie bardzo. Cały mój dyskomfort wynikał z tego, iż nie wiedziałam, gdzie właściwie jestem i co tak naprawdę się ze mną dzieje.

Skupiłam się i spróbowałam ruszyć, lecz moje ciało (bo chyba nadal je miałam), nie słuchało. Dlaczego? Nie wiedziałam.

- _Być może, jeśli jeszcze bardziej się skoncentruję, odpowie na moje rozkazy…-_ pomyślałam i ponowiłam próbę.

Cóż, najwyraźniej w tym względzie nic to nie pomogło, jednakże zyskałam coś innego…

Gdzieś w oddali dały się słyszeć dźwięki, słowa, początkowo dalekie i niezrozumiałe. Jednak w miarę, jak zmuszałam swój umysł do koncentracji, stawały się coraz bliższe i klarowniejsze, a co ważniejsze, dające mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie cieszyłam się jednak długo tym doświadczeniem, bo najwyraźniej byłam jeszcze zbyt słaba i wkrótce na nowo otoczyła mnie ciemność i cisza.

Kolejny powrót do świadomości, nie przyniósł większych zmian mojego stanu. Byłam ociężała mentalnie i fizycznie, tak bardzo zmęczona. Na jedną chwilę tylko wszystkie moje zmysły powróciły do pełnego życia. Był to moment, gdy poczułam dotyk i usłyszałam cichy głos…

Znałam ten głos. Choć nie słyszałam go od dawna (chyba tylko w moich snach), poznałabym go wszędzie. Co jednak robił w miejscu, w którym byłam, gdziekolwiek by się ono nie znajdowało? A może po prostu śniłam?

- Zdrowiej i bądź szczęśliwa…- powiedział, a potem zniknął wraz z dotykiem, który ze sobą przyniósł.

Chciałam go powstrzymać, błagać, by wrócił, żeby nie zostawiał mnie samej, ale nie potrafiłam, nie miałam siły i znowu dałam się porwać czeluściom nieświadomości…

Nie bardzo pamiętam, co było dalej. Wracałam i odchodziłam wraz z nowym, innym bólem. Czegoś chciałam, czegoś potrzebowałam i żądałam, ale cokolwiek to było, nie dostałam tego. Dużo później, kiedy już wróciłam do świata żywych, Daniel wyjaśnił mi, że cierpiałam na uzależnienie od sarkofagu, to samo, przez które przeszedł Jack po ucieczce z superfortecy Ba'ala.

Wiecie, jaka była moja reakcja na wieść, że i mnie się udało? Pomyślałam, że to kolejna tortura tego potwora, że znalazł sobie zabawę podobną tej, którą wypróbował na mnie Piąty i daje mi nadzieję, by potem z zadowoleniem patrzeć, jak ją tracę.

Trochę zajęło mi zaakceptowanie faktu, że jednak wróciłam do domu, chociaż początkowo nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem. Wydedukowałam więc, że albo pomogli nam Tok'ra, albo generał zorganizował potężną operację odbicia i skonfrontowałam swoje wnioski z tym, co wiedzieli moi przyjaciele.

Jedno spojrzenie w oczy archeologa i wiedziałam, że moje kalkulacje minęły się z prawdą…

- Daniel?- zapytałam słabo, niepewnie.- Jak wróciliśmy?- dorzuciłam z naciskiem widząc, jak zastanawia się, czy mi odpowiedzieć.

Ostatecznie to Teal'c wziął na siebie ten ciężar…

- SG-1 powróciło na Ziemię dzięki pomocy Jacoba Cartera i… O'Neilla, pułkownik Carter.- wyznał Jaffa i serce podeszło mi do gardła.

- Jack? Jack tu jest?- spytałam z desperacją. A więc to mi się nie śniło, nie wyobraziłam sobie jego głosu, jego dotyku! Żyję, bo on raz jeszcze uratował mi życie.- Gdzie? Dlaczego do mnie nie przyszedł?- dopytywałam się.

- Pułkownika nie ma już w bazie, Sam.- nieśmiało wtrącił się Jonas, który dotąd milczał.

- Jak to, nie ma?- wyszeptałam z rozczarowaniem.- To gdzie jest?

- Jack wrócił do siebie, Sam.- powiedział wreszcie Daniel.- Jak tylko sprowadził nas do domu, przeszedł standardowe badania i zdał raport z akcji, odszedł.

- Odszedł…- powtórzyłam za nim, a po moich policzkach pociekły łzy.- To przeze mnie, prawda? Bo nie chciał mnie widzieć…- szepnęłam zdruzgotana.

- W istocie uważam, że nie w tym rzecz, pułkownik Carter.- odezwał się T.- Z tego, co jest mi wiadome, O'Neill powrócił do swoich aktualnych obowiązków i zobowiązań. To wszystko.- dodał uspokajająco, ale ja i tak wiedziałam swoje.

Jack odszedł bez pożegnania, jak zrobił to prawie cztery lata wcześniej, dlatego, że nie chciał mnie widzieć, że nadal mną gardził. On mi nie przebaczył i nigdy nie przebaczy zdrady…

Nie muszę mówić, jak ta myśl, połączona z ostatnimi przejściami po sarkofagu wpłynęła na moje psyche. Tygodniami walczyłam potem z depresją, która odbierała mi chęć do życia. Wiem, że tata, generał Hammond, Daniel i reszta się martwili, ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Nie pomagało mi też, że gdy samotnie snułam się korytarzami bazy, nadal słyszałam rozmowy na temat niespodziewanego przybycia Jacka i jego karkołomnej akcji. Czułam też, że w owych dyskusjach jest coś więcej, ale gdy rozmówcy orientowali się, że jestem w pobliżu, milkli, jakby mieli coś do ukrycia i wkrótce zaczęłam podejrzewać, iż rzeczywiście tak jest.

Czego mi nie mówili? Po co mnie tak chronili? Chyba nie myśleli, że sobie coś zrobię, prawda? Nie odebrałabym sobie życia, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wiem, kto mi je przywrócił po tym jak myślałam, że już nie wrócę do domu. Nie zmarnowałabym wysiłków Jacka. Tym nie mniej, czymkolwiek był ów sekret, musiał być poważny i mieć bezpośredni z nim związek, inaczej nie byłoby tej zmowy milczenia. Nawet mój ojciec się wykręcał, choć nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą tak otwarci, jak w okresie po moim rozwodzie. To wtedy, w godzinie szczerości wyznałam mu, dlaczego Pete i ja ponieśliśmy klęskę, dlaczego moje małżeństwo przestało istnieć zanim jeszcze na dobre się zaczęło. Nie zdziwił się. Zawsze podejrzewał, że między mną, a Jackiem jest coś więcej i próbował mnie ostrzegać przed ślubem, ale nie słuchałam. To w jego ramionach wypłakiwałam potajemnie oczy, by nikt nie widział, jakim wrakiem naprawdę się stałam, a dziś nawet on odmawiał mi odpowiedzi…

Kiedy generał zaoferował mi miesiąc wolnego na pozbieranie się, jak nigdy przyjęłam rozkaz bez dyskusji i prób przekonywania go, że praca jest dla mnie najlepszym lekarstwem. Zamierzałam wykorzystać ten czas, by nareszcie uzyskać odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie pytania i wiedziałam, że jest na to tylko jeden sposób …

Musiałam odnaleźć Jacka.

Przez ponad tydzień gnębiłam Daniela, by wyjawił mi jego adres, lecz Danny upierał się, że go nie posiada (co zresztą było prawdą, bo Jack zostawił mu tylko zastrzeżony numer telefonu). Widząc jednak, jak desperacko próbuję go odnaleźć, zlitował się nade mną i wyjawił, w jaki sposób człowiek, którego kochałam, powrócił do domu po tym, jak opuścił bazę. To był pierwszy punkt zaczepienia, jaki miałam.

Nie było trudno namierzyć, dokąd zabrał go wojskowy transportowiec. Było nie było, miałam przyjaciół w Peterson, którzy byli mi winni to i owo. Kiedy więc tylko dowiedziałam się, że poleciał do Stewart, wykorzystałam swoje wojskowe przywileje i załatwiłam sobie miejsce na przelot do Newburgh. Nikomu nie powiedziałam, gdzie się wybieram. Nagrałam się tylko na automatycznej sekretarce Hammonda, by uprzedzić, że wyjeżdżam na trochę z miasta i że w razie potrzeby jestem pod komórką.

Nie powiedziałam nawet Danielowi.

Lot przebiegł bez komplikacji i wkrótce byłam przy pierwszym przystanku mojej podróży. Teraz nadszedł czas na fazę drugą…

Jako że przezornie zabrałam swój wyjściowy mundur, bez większego problemu zdobyłam informację, której wtedy szukałam. Okazało się, że ex- pułkownika O'Neilla odwiózł do domu pewien młody Airman* , który na szczęście zapamiętał adres, bo jeden z jego krewnych mieszkał dwa bloki obok. Uprzejmie poprosiłam więc miejscowego podoficera transportowego o wypożyczenie mi samochodu oraz mapy terenu i gdy już rzuciłam swoją małą torbę na tylne siedzenie jeepa, bez wahania odpaliłam silnik. Niedługo potem w pyle kurzu zostawiłam bazę Stewart i pędziłam do oddalonego od niej o trzy kilometry Nowego Jorku, nerwowo ściskając w dłoni zmięty kawałek papieru z nazwą i numerem ulicy.

Na samą myśl o tym, że go znowu zobaczę, kurczył mi się żołądek, a krew w żyłach wrzała. Byłam jednak zdecydowana.

Musiałam go ujrzeć.

Serce podchodziło mi do gardła, gdy parkowałam pod eleganckim apartamentowcem i wchodziłam do strzeżonego holu tego pięknego budynku.

Nie powiem, że nie byłam zdumiona. To miejsce w ogóle nie kojarzyło mi się z Jackiem, którego znałam, ale z drugiej strony, minęło już parę lat. Mógł się przecież zmienić…

- Czym mogę służyć, madame?- zapytał mnie uprzejmie konsjerż, jak tylko podeszłam do recepcji.

- Ummm… dzień dobry.- przywitałam się niepewnie.- Szukam kogoś i poinformowano mnie, że ta osoba tu mieszka. To bardzo ważne, by się ze mną spotkała.- dodałam dla efektu pokazując mu swoją wojskową odznakę, która nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia.

- Przykro mi, madame, ale nasi lokatorzy cenią sobie prywatność. Jeśli nie była pani umówiona…

Jup! Wiedziałam, że to zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Ten człowiek prędzej by padł, niż ujawnił dane personalne ludzi, którzy mu płacą. Należało więc wytoczyć cięższe działa i skorzystać z PLANU B, skoro plan A i tak nigdy nie działał. Przybrałam więc na twarz swoją najpoważniejszą minę, rzuciłam mu spojrzenie a'la „jestem pułkownikiem Sił Powietrznych USA, więc mnie nie wpieniaj!" i wypaliłam stanowczo:

- Proszę mnie posłuchać. Nie jestem tu dla przyjemności. To kwestia bezpieczeństwa narodowego, więc albo pan mi pomoże, albo dopilnuję, by pańska kariera tutaj szybko dobiegła końca!

No cóż, chyba pomogło, bo po chwili spytał:

- Nazwisko lokatora, proszę…

- O'Neill.- odparłam już spokojniej.

- Winda po lewej, dziesiąte piętro. Apartament 1224.

- Dziękuję.- uśmiechnęłam się uprzejmie i zanim zmienił zdanie, już wjeżdżałam na górę.

Ręka mi drżała, gdy zapukałam, ale wzięłam głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić i gdy drzwi zaczęły się już uchylać, byłam w miarę skoncentrowana, do momentu jednak, kiedy zobaczyłam, kto za nimi stoi…

- Tak? W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytała niewątpliwie atrakcyjna kobieta w średnim wieku, ubrana w stylowe, ciemnopopielate spodnium i szpilki. Jej włosy były doskonale ostrzyżone, a makijaż nienaganny, podobnie jak jej fryzura oraz sylwetka.

Zamarłam.

- Halo? Czy pani się dobrze czuje, pułkowniku?- zapytała mnie, jak widać doskonale zaznajomiona z wojskowymi insygniami.

- Umm…- odchrząknęłam mało elegancko.- Przepraszam, bardzo.- zaczerwieniłam się i kontynuowałam:- Szukam kogoś, ale nie wiem, czy dobrze trafiłam. To pułkownik O'Neill…- wymamrotałam nieśmiało i owa piękność skinęła twierdząco głową, po czym obróciła się za siebie i krzyknęła:

- Sean! Do ciebie!

- _Sean?-_ pomyślałam.- _To chyba jednak źle trafiłam._

Wszystkie moje nadzieje na pomyłkę umarły, gdy zobaczyłam go w progu, z dzieckiem na ręku…

- Carter? A co ty tu do diabła robisz?- spytał zaskoczony moim widokiem.

Jedyne, co zdołałam wyartykułować, to nędzne:

- Hej, sir…

tbc

* * *

***** **A/N: _tak nazywa się ogólnie szeregowych żołnierzy Sił powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych _**


	12. Chapter 12 CHCĘ TYLKO POWIEDZIEĆ

**A/N: _Skończyłam! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Na dodatek zmieściłam się w 19 rozdziałach, po raz pierwszy w "karierze" nie przekraczając ich z góry zaplanowanej ilości. To jakiś cud!_**

_**Co do twojego komentarza, Madi... Nie umieraj, bo inaczej kto będzie mnie czytał? ;-)**_

_**Tymczasem dowiedzmy się, co dalej...**_

* * *

XII

„CHCĘ TYLKO POWIEDZIEĆ 'PRZEPRASZAM'…"

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że tu jest, że stoi w holu mieszkania Molly i patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma, które po prawdzie były jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie przyciągnęły moją uwagę tego dnia, gdy się poznaliśmy. Jej pewny siebie głos i te oczy…

Co tu robiła? Jak mnie znalazła, skoro nikomu nie zostawiałem swojego adresu, a co dopiero adresu siostry?

Zanim zdołałem ugryźć się w język, wyrwało mi się niezbyt przyjazne:

- Carter? A co ty tu do diabła robisz?

- Hej, sir…- odpowiedziała cicho, jakby niepewnie i nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

Wiem, że Molly zastanawiała się, co się dzieje. Czułem na sobie jej pytający wzrok, pytający i bez wątpienia zaciekawiony. Byłem jednak tak zaskoczony, że zapomniałem o podstawowych zasadach dobrego wychowania, które latami wpajała mi matka i nawet ich sobie nie przestawiłem.

No cóż… Moja młodsza siostrzyczka nigdy nie należała do nieśmiałych (uroki przynależności do naszego klanu, jak sądzę), więc szybko wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i wyciągnęła dłoń do Carter.

- Mary O'Neill.- przedstawiła się zwięźle, ale z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Proszę dalej, pułkownik…

- Carter. Samantha Carter.- odparła moja ex- prawa ręka, wymieniając z Moll tradycyjny uścisk rąk. Jej nieco wymuszony uśmiech był zaprawiony zdumieniem i czymś jeszcze, co nazwałbym bólem, gdybym nie wiedział, że od dawna nic jej nie obchodzę.

- … pułkownik Carter.- powtórzyła Molly.- Prosimy do salonu. Tam będziecie mogli porozmawiać w spokoju. Zresztą…- dodała, podchodząc do mnie i Nathana:-… ja i tak już muszę się zbierać. Mój samolot odlatuje za godzinę.- rzuciła spokojnie, biorąc mojego synka na ręce.- Mam coś przekazać babci, kiedy już dolecę, Sean?- zapytała, na chwilę zupełnie zapominając o obcej osobie w domu.

- Tak.- potwierdziłem.- Podziękuj jej jeszcze raz, proszę, za strój wędkarki Nate'a. To zdecydowanie najlepszy prezent urodzinowy, jaki dostał.- wyszczerzyłem się na wspomnienie paczki, którą przysłała Grace.- I koniecznie powiedz, że z pewnością go wypróbujemy przy następnej nadarzającej się okazji. Może nawet wybierzemy się na stary kontynent? W końcu skoro babcia nie może przyjechać się do prawnuka, on powinien polecieć do niej…- dorzuciłem.

- Na pewno przekażę!- zapewniła mnie Molly.- Opróżnij lodówkę, jak będziesz wracał do domu, co?- poprosiła.

- Ma się rozumieć.- mrugnąłem.- Nie chcemy, by po twoim powrocie jej zawartość była żywa, prawda?- zachichotałem.

- Twoja zapewne już jest.- podsumowała moja siostra i spojrzała na Nathana.- Daj buzi, skarbie. Będę za tobą strasznie tęskniła.- stwierdziła i ucałowawszy małego, podała mi go z powrotem.- Zatrzymaj swoje klucze. Mogą się jeszcze przydać.- rzuciła na odchodnym, chwytając walizkę i szybko pożegnawszy ogłupiałą (Jup! Ta mina jednoznacznie oznaczała konfuzję.) Carter, wyszła z mieszkania, zostawiając nas praktycznie samych, jeśli nie liczyć mojego syna.

Czy tego chciałem, czy nie, wyglądało na to, że nadszedł moment rozmowy, więc mruknąwszy:- W tę stronę.- poprowadziłem córkę Jacoba w głąb mieszkania.

Już w salonie wskazałem jej kanapę, a sam usiadłem w fotelu naprzeciwko, umyślnie stwarzając między nami dystans, co natychmiast zauważyła.

- Ok, to czemu zawdzięczam tę niespodziewaną wizytę i jak mnie tutaj znalazłaś, Carter?- wypaliłem bez owijania w bawełnę.- Adres mojej siostry jest zastrzeżony, więc…

- S-siostry, sir?- wymamrotała.- To znaczy, że wy nie, że to nie wasze… dziecko?- usłyszałem jej cichy głos i nie mogłem się nie roześmiać.

Popatrzyła na mnie jak na wariata.

- Carter…- odparłem w końcu.- …ja wiem, że nie masz o mnie najlepszego mniemania, ale zapewniam cię, że nie miałbym dziecka z własną siostrą, nawet gdyby była ostatnią kobietą na Ziemi. Tym nie mniej, owszem…- dorzuciłem, gdy ujrzałem, jak wpatruje się w Nathana, jakby próbowała sobie w głowie poukładać kawałki tej dziwacznej układanki.- Nate jest moim synem i nie, jego mamy tutaj nie ma.

- Ja nie…- zająknęła się.- Proszę mi uwierzyć, sir, że bardzo pana szanuję i wiem, że pan by nigdy…

- Daj spokój i porzuć wreszcie to sir, Carter. Już nie jestem w wojsku.- przypomniałem zmęczony tą dyskusją.- Skoro już się tutaj pofatygowałaś, choć nadal nie wiem, dlaczego, równie dobrze możesz mówić mi po imieniu. Z drugiej strony, przez te wszystkie lata nie zdołałem cię do tego przekonać, więc mów, jak ci wygodnie, byle zwięźle.- stwierdziłem.

Wiem, że nie byłem gospodarzem roku, ale z jakiejś przyczyny jej obecność tutaj sprawiała, iż czułem się niepewnie…

- Sir, Jack…- odezwała się w końcu po chwili. Jej głos był cichy i napięty, podobnie jak cała jej postura.- Jestem tutaj, ponieważ…

- Tak?- zachęciłem, unosząc do góry brew.

Westchnęła ciężko i widziałem, jak zbiera w sobie siły, by kontynuować.

- Jestem tutaj, ponieważ chcę ci powiedzieć dwie rzeczy: „dziękuję" i „przepraszam".- odpowiedziała wreszcie i spojrzała mi w oczy.- Wiem, że po raz kolejny zawdzięczam ci życie, że bez twojej pomocy nie wróciłabym, nie wrócilibyśmy do domu, Jack. Uratowałeś nas, choć nie musiałeś i musiałam ci za to podziękować.- powiedziała.

- Zrobiłem to, bo nikogo nie zostawiłbym w rękach tego bydl… eee… węża, a tym bardziej swojej starej ekipy, więc zapomnij, Carter.- odparłem, w porę przypomniawszy sobie, ze przy dziecku muszę uważać na język.- Co do przeprosin, to nie wiem, o czym mówisz…- dodałem.- Jeśli o mnie chodzi są one zbędne, skoro nie wiem, czego dotyczą.

- Naprawdę?- zapytała z powątpiewaniem.- Ja jednak myślę, że wiesz o co chodzi, Jack.

- Bynajmniej, więc może mnie oświecisz?- zaproponowałem, nie ułatwiając jej zadania.

To było wyzwanie i Carter była tego świadoma, a skoro nigdy nie odrzucała takowych, więc i tym razem podniosła rękawicę…

- Mówię o tym, że cię zdradziłam, że przeze mnie opuściłeś program i wojsko.- wypaliła.

Przyznaję, że podziwiałem jej szczerość, ale część mnie nie chciała jej dać satysfakcji z tego, że miała rację. Miałem swój honor, do cholery.

- Pochlebiasz sobie, pułkowniku.- odezwałem się nieco sarkastycznie.- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że to przez ciebie odszedłem. Może po prostu nadszedł na to czas?- rzuciłem, patrząc na nią wyzywająco.

- Oboje wiemy, że to kupa bzdur.- skwitowała.- Ja to wiem. Zrozumiałam to zaraz po powrocie do pracy, gdy nie zastałam cię w bazie.- usłyszałem.- Kiedy nie zjawiłeś się na ślubie, było mi przykro, ale jeszcze niczego nie podejrzewałam, jednak, gdy wróciłam z podróży poślubnej…

- A propos…- przerwałem jej nieco brutalnie.- Jak tam szanowny małżonek? Czy Pete nie będzie zły, że marnujesz swoje wolne na spotkanie ze starym dowódcą? W końcu, o ile pamiętam, był nieco zaborczy…- uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie.- A może w końcu udało ci się dokonać cudu i urobić go na swoją modłę?

Raniłem ją, wiem, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Może dlatego, że tamtego lata nie powiedziałem jej prosto w oczy, co o niej myślę?

W jej oczach pojawił się ból, ale mimo że oczekiwałem gniewu z jej strony, potrafiła zapanować nad tymi oboma uczuciami.

Co by nie mówić, nadal miała klasę.

- Ulżyło ci, Jack?- powiedziała cicho.- Jeśli nie, powiedz, co jeszcze masz mi do powiedzenia. Wiem, że zasłużyłam za to, co ci zrobiłam.

- A co mi zrobiłaś, Carter, poza faktem, że nareszcie otworzyłaś mi oczy?- odpowiedziałem powoli.- W sumie, powinienem ci podziękować.- dodałem.- Sprawiłaś, że się obudziłem i zrozumiałem, że nie ma głupca nad starego głupca. Gdybyś nie wybrała jego, nadal żyłbym idiotycznymi, bezpodstawnymi nadziejami i zapewne nigdy nie miałbym szansy na nowe życie, nie miałbym syna. Nie musisz więc już mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Wracaj do męża, gdzie twoje miejsce i bądź zadowolona ze swojego idealnego życia, bo ja jestem zadowolony ze swojego.- dorzuciłem.

Po kolejnej wzmiance o Shanahanie, coś mignęło w jej oczach. Wstyd? Nie, raczej poczucie klęski. Widywałem kiedyś to spojrzenie, w tych rzadkich momentach, gdy Carter mimo swojego całego geniuszu nie potrafiła czegoś zrobić. Dziś znów je ujrzałem…

- Pete i ja rozwiedliśmy się w rok po naszym ślubie.- wyznała wreszcie, nerwowo bawiąc się obrzeżem swojej marynarki.

Zaskoczyła mnie. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Nagle poczułem się głupio, że tak ją potraktowałem.

- Przykro mi, Sam…- powiedziałem już łagodniejszym, współczującym tonem.- Nie wiedziałem.

- Bo nie utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą kontaktów, co było moją winą, Jack.- odparła.- To ja wszystko zniszczyłam, ja i moje ambicje.- dodała.- Gdybym na siłę nie próbowała stworzyć sobie idylli poza programem, dziś wszystko byłoby inaczej. Postawiłam na złego konia i dziś za to płacę.- szepnęła.

- Chciałaś być szczęśliwa. To żaden grzech.- stwierdziłem cicho.- Poza tym, byłaś wolna, mogłaś robić, co chciałaś bez pytania innych o zdanie. Takie miałaś prawo…

- W tym sęk, Jack…- usłyszałem jej gorzkie słowa.-…Ja nie byłam wolna. W głębi duszy nigdy nie byłam wolna. Weszłam w tamten związek wiedząc, że nadal żywię uczucia do kogoś innego. To od początku była recepta na katastrofę, tylko ja tego nie dostrzegałam.

- Carter, proszę…- próbowałem ją powstrzymać, zanim się zbytnio zapędzi. To było dawno i nie chciałem odgrzebywać starych ran.

- Nie, Jack! To ja proszę!- szepnęła prawie błagalnie.- Pozwól mi wyjaśnić, powiedzieć to, co od tak dawna chciałam ci powiedzieć…- dodała.- Schrzaniłam, wiem… Po wypadku na „Prometeuszu" źle oceniłam sytuację i własne uczucia. Wmówiłam sobie, że nie ma dla nas przyszłości i odwróciłam się od ciebie w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto mnie pokocha bez komplikacji. Nie pomyślałam, co to będzie oznaczać dla naszej przyjaźni, dla SG-1. Po prostu poszłam na żywioł. Na dodatek fakt, że nic nie powiedziałeś, że nie walczyłeś, przekonał mnie, że już ci na mnie nie zależy, więc ostatecznie zrobiłam, co zrobiłam i nigdy nie przestanę tego żałować. Wiem, że już za późno, o całe cztery lata za późno, żeby to naprawić, ale pomyślałam, że może chociaż nareszcie powiem przepraszam… Nie oczekuję, że mi wybaczysz. Dobrze wiem, że zniszczyłam coś więcej niż SG-1, ale może kiedyś… Może nadejdzie taki dzień, że kiedyś spojrzysz na mnie bez odrazy…- wyszeptała i wreszcie z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

Cholera! Nigdy nie lubiłem, gdy płakała. Jej łzy zawsze sprawiały, że chciałem ją pocieszyć, pomóc jej, nawet gdy byłem na nią zły. Dlaczego po trzech, prawie czterech latach, wciąż miała na mnie ten sam efekt? Na litość boską! Przecież już dawno powinienem się na to uodpornić, uodpornić na nią!

Zanim zdołałem się powstrzymać, posadziłem Nathana na dywanie, dałem mu jedną z jego zabawek i podszedłem do niej.

- Carter, Sam… O kurde!- mruknąłem i wbrew sobie wziąłem ją w objęcia.

Jak kiedyś.

Kiedy przylgnęła do mnie, desperacko obejmując mnie w pasie, coś we mnie pękło i zalała mnie fala dawnej czułości.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam…- powtarzała wciąż od nowa, łkając w mój T-shirt.

- Hej, już dobrze…- mamrotałem.- To było dawno i nie ma sensu rozpamiętywać przeszłości.

- Ale przeze mnie odszedłeś, zerwałeś kontakty z przyjaciółmi, rzuciłeś pracę, którą kochałeś…- wyliczała.

- I zyskałem syna, Samantha.- przypomniałem miękko.- Za to ci dziękuję…- szepnąłem.

Na wspomnienie Nate'a, zesztywniała i odsunęła się ode mnie zażenowana.

- Wybacz, nie wiem, co mnie napadło, że tak się do ciebie przykleiłam.- wymruczała zawstydzona.- Dobrze, że twoja… ummm… że matka twojego syna tego nie widzi. Nie chciałbym stwarzać problemów.- dodała i tym razem to ja zamieniłem się w słup soli.

Widać Jake jej nie powiedział, że…

- Kate, moja żona, nie żyje.- wyszło z moich ust i Carter pobladła.

- Tak mi przykro…

tbc


	13. Chapter 13 ZROZUMIENIE

**A/N****:**_** Nie wiem, czy taka szczęśliwa, Złotko! ;-)**_

* * *

XIII

„ZROZUMIENIE"

A więc się ożenił. Jack O'Neill znalazł kobietę, którą poślubił i to nie byłam ja.

Bolało, zabolało, gdy nazwał matkę swego dziecka swoją żoną, ale czy miałam prawo być zła, rozczarowana, zazdrosna? Przecież to ja pierwsza go zostawiłam, ja pierwsza złamałam naszą niepisaną obietnicę i poszukałam szczęścia u boku innego mężczyzny. Jak więc mogłam winić Jacka, że w końcu zrobił to samo?

Kiedy ujrzałam niekłamany ból w jego oczach, moje osobiste odczucia zeszły na drugi plan i pomyślałam, że Kate, kimkolwiek była, musiała być niezwykłą osobą, by zdobyć mężczyznę takiego jak Jack O'Neill. Nagle chciałam dowiedzieć się o niej więcej, dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

Nie wiem, dlaczego…

- Opowiedz mi o niej.- poprosiłam cicho.

Początkowo milczał i myślałam, że zaraz usłyszę od niego coś w stylu: „Po co? A co cię to obchodzi, Carter? To nie twoja sprawa." W końcu mój pułkownik (czy nadal miałam prawo i przywilej tak o nim myśleć?) nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny jeśli chodzi o tematy natury personalnej. Nie zwierzał się, nikomu, nawet Danielowi, z którym był naprawdę bardzo blisko po tym, co razem przeszli podczas pierwszej wyprawy na Abydos. Jack zwykł skrywać swoje uczucia głęboko w sobie, więc z niejakim zdumieniem przyjęłam fakt, że nie tylko nie ochrzanił mnie za wścibianie nosa w jego sprawy, ale na dodatek odpowiedział na moją prośbę…

- Poznałem ją jakiś rok po swojej rezygnacji…- zaczął.- Wróciłem właśnie z podróży i po kilku miesiącach spędzonych u rodziny poszukałem sobie własnego miejsca. Mogłem oczywiście wprowadzić się do mojego domku w Minnesocie, ale wiedziałem, że Danny mnie w nim szukał i nie byłem gotowy na spotkanie z nim, ani z kimkolwiek innym.- przyznał, zapatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń.- Wyszukałem sobie takie małe miasteczko niedaleko kanadyjskiej granicy i tam kupiłem sobie dom. Przez pierwsze parę miesięcy prawie nie wychodziłem. Chciałem być sam, pomyśleć, zaaklimatyzować się na nowych włościach. Po jakimś czasie postanowiłem jednak wyjść do ludzi i poznać nowych sąsiadów, a przy okazji uzupełnić swoje topniejące zapasy…- mówił dalej.- Na Kate wpadłem w jednym z tych małych, lokalnych sklepów spożywczych, ale wtedy jeszcze nic nie zaiskrzyło. Po prostu się poznaliśmy i z czasem zaprzyjaźniliśmy, choć za Chiny nie rozumiem, jak kobieta jej pokroju mogła się ze mną zadawać!- uśmiechnął się z melancholią.- Młodsza o dziesięć lat, inteligentna, ładna i wyrozumiała… Oglądało się za nią wielu facetów, bo w sumie czemu nie? Brunetka o śniadej cerze i zielonych oczach, ze wspaniałym, choć nieśmiałym uśmiechem nie mogła nie wzbudzać zainteresowania, jednakże ona była ostrożna. Dopiero później dowiedziałem się, że w tamtym czasie wyplątała się z trudnego związku z facetem, który nie tylko ją zdradzał, ale także bił. Byłem pierwszym mężczyzną, jakiemu wtedy zaufała i na tym właśnie z początku opierał się nasz związek, na przyjaźni i zaufaniu…

- Co było dalej?- zapytałam, choć nie było mi łatwo słuchać, z jaką czułością o niej opowiadał.

- Przez kilka miesięcy spotykaliśmy się na przyjacielskiej stopie, a potem… potem sama wiesz.- odparł zarumieniony.- Odkryliśmy, że dobrze nam razem, że przy sobie jesteśmy wreszcie spokojni i zrelaksowani, że czujemy się ze sobą bezpiecznie i komfortowo, więc zostaliśmy parą. Pół roku byliśmy razem, gdy odkryła, że jest w ciąży…- powiedział miękko.- Nie planowaliśmy tego. Po prostu się stało, ale od początku chcieliśmy tego malucha. Oświadczyłem się jej tydzień później, a ona mnie przyjęła. Pobraliśmy się jeszcze szybciej, bo w sumie, po co było czekać? Mieliśmy dziecko w drodze, a i tak praktycznie mieszkaliśmy razem. Była to więc tylko formalność...

Czułam uścisk w żołądku, kiedy go słuchałam, ale musiałam wiedzieć więcej. Musiałam zrozumieć, co się z nim działo po tym, jak go zdradziłam…

- Ciąża przebiegała dobrze, więc kiedy w czwartym miesiącu znalazłem ją nieprzytomną na podłodze, byłem przerażony.- kontynuował, nieświadomy moich wewnętrznych odczuć.- Z miejsca wezwałem karetkę i pojechałem nią do szpitala, a kiedy po serii wielogodzinnych badań i kolejnych testów lekarze powiedzieli nam co jej jest, nogi ugięły się pode mną…- wyznał.

- Jaka była diagnoza?- odważyłam się spytać.

- Białaczka. Ostra.- odparł i poczułam, jak powietrze uchodzi mi w piersi.

Rak… Ta straszliwa choroba, która nieomal nie odebrała mi ojca, pochwyciła w swoje macki żonę Jacka i wiedziałam, co musiał poczuć w momencie, gdy się o tym dowiedział. Ja przeszłam to samo, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, u mnie skończyło się happy endem.

Jack i matka jego syna nie mieli tyle szczęścia…

- Kate nie zgodziła się na leczenie.- usłyszałam jego szept.- Wybrała życie i zdrowie naszego synka ponad swoje własne i stwierdziła stanowczo, że o kuracji nie ma mowy, dopóki jest w ciąży. Nie chciała słyszeć nacisków onkologów, ani moich i przez kolejne miesiące walczyła, by urodzić. Dociągnęła prawie do końca, gdy lekarze zdecydowali, że już nie ma czasu. Przyspieszyli poród, ale i tak miała cesarkę, bo była zbyt słaba na naturalny. Nathan urodził się zdrowy i silny, ale dla jego mamy nie było już ratunku. Leki nie skutkowały, a ze względu na jej unikatową genetykę…

- Unikatową?- zainteresowałam się.

- Yeah…- westchnął.- Kate była pół Inuitką, z rzadką grupą krwi, bez rodziców i rodzeństwa, ani bliższych krewnych…- powiedział.- To dlatego nie zdołaliśmy znaleźć dla niej dawcy.- szepnął.- Zmarła zaledwie dwa tygodnie po porodzie.- dokończył, ocierając łzy, które chciały popłynąć mu z oczu, a które tak próbował powstrzymać.

- Musiało ci być ciężko, Jack…- powiedziałam ze współczuciem i lekko ścisnęłam jego ramię.- Tak krótko byliście razem…

- To prawda…- przyznał.-… ale choć mieliśmy niewiele czasu, był on wypełniony szczęściem. Przynajmniej tak myślę…- wymruczał, po czym dodał:- No i dała mi Nathana. Dała mi powód, by dalej żyć…

Mimo że ta kobieta dostała to, czego ja zawsze pragnęłam, nie potrafiłam jej znienawidzić. Po pierwsze, ofiarowała Jackowi wsparcie i szczęście, gdy ja mu je odebrałam, gdy się od niego odwróciłam, a Bóg jeden wie, że na nie zasłużył. Po drugie, jak nie podziwiać kobiety, która dla dobra swojego nienarodzonego dziecka praktycznie zaryzykowała wyrok śmierci, i która ostatecznie oddała za nie życie? Tylko osoba bez serca byłaby do tego zdolna, a ja pomimo wszystko nadal je miałam. Serce i sumienie…

- A teraz? Jak sobie radzicie, ty i twój synek?- spytałam patrząc, jak się z nim bawił, z jakim uczuciem na niego patrzył.

- Dobrze, choć brakuje nam Kate. Znaczy, mnie jej brakuje, bo Nate jeszcze nie rozumie, że powinien mieć dwoje rodziców.- odpowiedział.- Jednak, gdy już podrośnie, opowiem mu o niej. Powiem, że jego matka była niezwykłą i waleczną kobietą, i że powinien być dumny, że jest jej dzieckiem, jak ja jestem dumny, że byłem jej mężem.- dodał i przez kolejne parę minut nie padło między nami ani jedno słowo.

Gdy wreszcie Nathan zaczął być senny, Jack wziął go na ręce i z wprawą utulił. Zawsze wiedziałam, że byłby wspaniałym ojcem i teraz miałam na to żywy dowód. On i Nate byli dla siebie stworzeni i z pewnością za sobą przepadali. Patrząc na nich, na Jacka kołyszącego śpiącego synka, poczułam nową falę żalu. Gdyby nie moje zaślepienie i głupota, ten aniołek mógłby być nasz. Teraz już wiedziałam, że gdybym to jego wybrała i poprosiłby mnie o dziecko, na pewno nie powiedziałabym „nie", ani „potem". Nie Jackowi…

Gdy mały znalazł się wreszcie w łóżeczku, jego ojciec wrócił do salonu i spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.

- Ummm… To może napijesz się kawy, skoro już tu jesteś? A może ci nie wolno?- zapytał w końcu.- Wiem, że w czasie leczenia uzależnienia z sarkofagu…- wymamrotał.- Znaczy… Do licha! Powinienem był spytać wcześniej. Jak ty się w ogóle czujesz po przejściach z Ba'alem, Carter?

To pytanie mnie trochę zaskoczyło, choć właściwie nie powinno, bo Jack zawsze troszczył się o ludzi ze swojego otoczenia. Tym nie mniej, było mi cieplej na sercu z wiedzą, że ociupina niego wciąż się mną przejmowała. W końcu, nie bardzo zasłużyłam na jego troskę, prawda?

- Powiedzmy, że teraz dobrze rozumiem, co ty czułeś, gdy leżałeś spętany w szpitalnej izolatce i kląłeś na czym świat stoi.- odpowiedziałam powoli, z gorzkim uśmiechem.- Nie rozumiałam, przez co przechodziłeś, gdy stamtąd uciekłeś. Wmawiałam sobie, że mam o tym jakie takie wyobrażenie, ale dziś wiem, że nie miałam zielonego pojęcia. To koszmar, a prawda jest taka, że Ba'al nie wypróbował na mnie nawet połowy swoich instrumentów tortur. Mówił, że na nie zasłużę, jak będę tam tak długo, jak ty…- wyznałam cicho, napiętym głosem.- Jak sobie z tym poradziłeś, Jack?- zapytałam, wzrokiem żebrząc o wskazówki, o jakąkolwiek radę, bo prawda była taka, że to wszystko nadal śniło mi się po nocach.

- Szczerze?- westchnął.- Tak naprawdę sobie z tym nie poradziłem. To wszystko nadal we mnie tkwi, jednak nauczyłem się panować nad wspomnieniami, nad strachem i bólem. Poza tym, w tamtym czasie miałem was.- dorzucił.- Daliście mi motywację do walki, powód, by nie rzucić tej roboty w diabły i nie zaszyć się gdzieś daleko, z dala od tych wszystkich koszmarów. Ty też powinnaś tak zrobić.- doradził.- Masz Daniela, T., Jonasa, ojca i George'a. Nie bój się prosić o pomoc, gdy czujesz, że się gubisz. Nie ma w tym nic złego i z pewnością nie jest to oznaka słabości.

- Ty o nią nie prosiłeś.- szepnęłam.

- Bo nie musiałem. Zawsze byliście obok, gdy was potrzebowałem i to wystarczyło.- odparł.- Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek wam za to podziękował…- dodał ciszej.

- Podziękowania?- jęknęłam.- Może należą się Danielowi i Teal'cowi, ale nie mnie!- powiedziałam pełna poczucia winy.- To ja przekonałam cię, byś wziął symbiont, Jack. Kanaan wykorzystał cię i porzucił w fortecy Ba'ala, bo ja cię namówiłam na połączenie. Z mojej winy trafiłeś do tego piekła, więc nie mów mi o podziękowaniach.- dodałam, czując znowu zdradzieckie łzy.

- Carter, Sam…- usłyszałam i po chwili poczułam jego dłoń w swojej.- To nie była twoja wina. Po pierwsze, ostatecznie to była moja decyzja. To ja zgodziłem się na węża w głowie. Po drugie, to ten wąż mnie wykorzystał i porzucił. Sama to powiedziałaś, więc w to uwierz. Nigdy cię za to nie winiłem i nigdy nie będę.- zapewnił.

- Nieważne.- odparłam.- W stosunku do ciebie popełniłam tak wiele błędów, że dziwię się, iż w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz.- wymamrotałam.

- Cóż…- próbował zażartować.- Nie miałem większego wyboru, skoro mnie tu namierzyłaś i już weszłaś!

Wbrew sobie się uśmiechnęłam. Gdyby powiedziałby to ktoś inny, zapewne potraktowałbym te słowa poważnie, ale w przypadku Jacka wiedziałam, że powiedział to, bym poczuła się lepiej i naprawdę nie próbował być oschły.

- Początkowo myślałam, że źle trafiłam…- przyznałam zawstydzona.- Twoja siostra wołała na ciebie Sean.- dodałam nieco tym skonfundowana.

- Bo to moje imię.- powiedział z humorem.

- Naprawdę? Bo przysięgłabym, że nosisz imię Jonathan.- stwierdziłam.

- W Stanach? Owszem, ale nie w Irlandii.- odpowiedział.- Sean to irlandzki odpowiednik Jona, czyli mnie. Woła tak na mnie większość rodzeństwa i babcia. Tylko rodzice zwracają się do mnie Jonathan, Jon, Johnny, albo Jack, choć tej wersji dawno nie używałem…

- Wow!- mruknęłam sama do siebie.- Na twoim miejscu już dostałabym schizofrenii.- stwierdziłam totalnie oszołomiona.

- MacKenzie zawsze mówił, że jestem szurnięty, więc nie zrobiłoby to dla mnie większej różnicy.- powiedział, wspominając naczelnego psychiatrę bazy.- Chyba do niego nie chodzisz, co?- spytał podejrzliwie.- Ten konował nie pomógł jeszcze nikomu, więc jeśli koniecznie musisz, znajdź innego specjalistę.

- Na szczęście już u nas nie pracuje.- odpowiedziałam.- Teraz mamy naprawdę dobrego doktora, który tak się nie spieszy, by zamykać nas u czubków. W przeciwieństwie do MacKenzie'ego, dr Baxter się przejmuje.

- Najwyższy czas.- podsumował tylko Jack, potem znów zaproponował kawę.

Zanim się obejrzeliśmy, było późno i wiedziałam, że czas wracać. I tak zajęłam mu dużo czasu. Nie chciałam przeginać…

- Jack…- odezwałam się na odchodnym.

- Hmmm?- mruknął.

- Czy myślisz, że kiedyś znów moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi? Być znów tak blisko jak kiedyś?- spytałam nieśmiało.

- Nie wiem, Sam.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Minęło dużo czasu i wiele się wydarzyło. Chcę wierzyć, że nasza przyjaźń powróci, ale sam nie wiem. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć, bo szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze parę godzin temu nie sądziłem, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Zaskoczyłaś mnie, Carter. Muszę to sobie jakoś ogarnąć…

- Jeśli to coś dla ciebie znaczy, to naprawdę mi przykro, Jack.- szepnęłam.- Nie wiesz, jak bardzo żałuję…

- Cóż…- usłyszałam.- Widać tak już nam było pisane.- westchnął filozoficznie.- Być może to wszystko musiało się wydarzyć, bym mógł odpokutować śmierć Charlie'ego będąc lepszym ojcem dla jego brata. Mieć drugą szansę…

- Wrócisz kiedyś do Colorado?- odważyłam się spytać.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem.- odparł.- Wiedz jednak, że rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś, i już nie mam żalu.

- Ale nigdy już mi nie zaufasz, nie swoim sercem, prawda?- wyszeptałam.

Nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał…

Płakałam, gdy leciałam z powrotem do domu, lecz z drugiej strony pocieszałam się, że i tak osiągnęłam wiele tego dnia. Przynajmniej Jack nie patrzył już na mnie z pogardą…

tbc


	14. Chapter 14 ODWIEDZINY

_**A/N: Carter wróciła do domu. Co Jack na to?**_

* * *

XIV

„ODWIEDZINY"

Jej wizyta mnie zaskoczyła, zupełnie. Jak powiedział kiedyś Daniel, prędzej spodziewałbym się tutaj papieża. Tym nie mniej, choć Carter wzbudzała we mnie szereg RÓŻNYCH emocji, ostatecznie postarałem się być cywilizowanym facetem i wysłuchać tego, co miała mi do powiedzenia.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak skłoniła mnie do opowiedzenia jej o Kate. Z nikim o tym tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałem, ale muszę przyznać, że to mi dobrze zrobiło. Zastanawiam się tylko, co chciała przez to osiągnąć…

Co dziwi mnie najbardziej, to fakt, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, które chciałem jej wygarnąć, tak naprawdę nie powiedziałem ani jednej. Dawniej myślałem, że jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze się spotkamy, będę oschły i zimny, i szczery aż do bólu, by wiedziała, jak bardzo mnie skrzywdziła. Tymczasem mój jad uleciał ze mnie w chwili, gdy ujrzałem jej żal, a potem łzy i po prostu nie mogłem jej nie wysłuchać, nie wesprzeć. Choć minęły prawie cztery lata, wciąż nie umiałem przejść obojętnie, gdy cierpiała.

Chyba nigdy nie będę umiał…

Jej ostatnie słowa kompletnie mnie zmroziły. Zastygłem i nie potrafiłem wykrzesać z siebie nawet prostej sylaby.

Jak mogła mnie o to zapytać? Jak mogła po tym wszystkim?

Zrozumienie to jedno, może nawet przebaczenie, ale chyba nie myślała, że po jednej rozmowie zdoła to wszystko odkręcić? Nie byłem gotów znów być jej przyjacielem, nie tak jak kiedyś, a już na pewno nie chciałem teraz myśleć o dawnych INNYCH aspektach naszego (z braku lepszego słowa, bo chyba „związek", to zbyt wiele powiedziane) układu.

Zaufać jej swoim sercem? Jako żołnierzowi, ufałem jej bezgranicznie. Nigdy mnie w tym względzie nie zawiodła, jednak moje serce złamała tak wiele razy, że nie chciałem nawet myśleć o kolejnej szansie. Jestem silny, ale nawet ja mam swoje granice…

Ile razy patrzyłem, jak paradowała z kolejnymi facetami? Martouf, Orlin, Narim, to tylko niektórzy z jej długiej listy podbojów. Romansując z nimi, ani razu nie pomyślała, co czuję, a jednak jak głupi zawsze jej wybaczałem, nigdy nie przestałem jej kochać i mieć nadziei na to, że kiedyś wreszcie i ja będę mieć swoją szansę. Tymczasem ona po raz kolejny znalazła sobie gacha i mało tego, wyszła za niego, choć podobno zależało jej na mnie! To przelało czarę mojej goryczy…

To prawda, że zaakceptowałem jej przeprosiny, okazałem jej zrozumienie, a nawet pewną dozę przebaczenia, lecz w tym momencie nie mogła i nie miała prawa prosić o więcej.

Nie byłem na to gotów i prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę…

Od wyjazdu Carter minęły trzy miesiące. W tym czasie, jak obiecałem, zacząłem znów kontaktować się z Danielem, a nawet Teal'ciem. George'owi wysłałem dwie butelki naszej najnowszej whiskey prosząc, by jedną przekazał ode mnie Jake'owi, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja.

Z nią, z Sam, rozmawiałem tylko raz, dość ogólnikowo, gdy akurat była obecna w laboratorium Danny'ego, gdy do niego zadzwoniłem. Nasza konwersacja była przesycona zakłopotaniem i niepewnością, napięciem, które bez trudu dało się wyczuć, co potem potwierdziła moja Kosmiczna Małpa. Widząc, że rozmowa nie bardzo się klei, Carter wycofała się do swoich gizmo, a ja znów skupiłem się na Danielu i jego jękach…

Naturalnie, nie rozmawialiśmy o jego pracy. Ten etap mieliśmy za sobą, szczególnie, że ja już nie miałem uprawnień. Zamiast tego, mówiliśmy o moim synku no i oczywiście nadchodzących urodzinach Jacksona, który znowu próbował mnie przekonywać, bym się na nich pojawił.

Nie pomogły moje argumenty, że znając życie, Danny spędzi je na kolejnej zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi planecie. Daniel się uparł i muszę przyznać, że w głębi duszy nawet ceniłem tę jego determinację. Nie przypuszczałem, że tak łatwo wybaczy mi porzucenie SG-1 i programu, ale poza kilkoma słowami rozczarowania, przyjął mnie praktycznie z otwartymi ramionami. Nie przestał być moim przyjacielem, podobnie jak T.

Kiedy więc bez końca powtarzał swoje zaproszenie, oczyma wyobraźni znów ujrzałem to jego specyficzne spojrzenie, które trenował na mnie za każdym razem, gdy na jakiejś planecie odkrył kolejny interesujący go kawałek kamienia, albo artefakt, jak to mnie zawsze poprawiał. Dość powiedzieć, że kiedyś ciężko mi było się temu oprzeć i najwyraźniej nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło, bowiem ostatecznie dałem za wygraną i obiecałem, że przylecę do Springs. Postawiłem jednak jeden warunek… Danny musiał potwierdzić na trzy dni przed, że istotnie będzie wtedy w domu. Nie zamierzałem podróżować taki kawał tylko po to, by samotnie wylądować w hotelu.

- Zapomnij o hotelu, Jack!- zawołał do słuchawki pełnym entuzjazmu głosem.- Zapomniałeś, że mam pokój gościnny? Zatrzymasz się u mnie!- stwierdził stanowczo.

- Pokój gościnny?- roześmiałem się na wspomnienie jego mieszkania.- A ja zawsze myślałem, że to graciarnia!- zażartowałem.

- Hej!- zaprotestował mój przyjaciel.- To, że panował tam lekki nieład, nie robi z tego miejsca graciarni.

- Lekki?- spytałem psotnie.- Danny- boy… Mój garaż wyglądał lepiej!

- Czy zmienisz zdanie jak powiem, że tam posprzątałem?- zapytał z nadzieją.

- Naprawdę? Ty, doktor „nie wiem, co do mnie mówią, bo się zaczytałem", znalazłeś czas, by posprzątać swój dom?- zaśmiałem się rozbawiony.

- Dom, nie, tylko graciarnię. Musiałem tam znaleźć pewną książkę…- przyznał i znów wyobraziłem sobie jego zawstydzoną minę.

Śmiałem się do rozpuku przez kolejne pięć minut.

- Oj, Danny, Danny…- rzuciłem, gdy już mi trochę przeszło.- Ty się już nigdy nie zmienisz.- stwierdziłem z humorem.

- Ale i tak przyjedziesz, Jack?- spytał z nadzieją.

- Przyjadę, Kosmiczna Małpo.- zapewniłem.- Skołuj tylko jakiś kojec dla Nathana, żeby miał gdzie spać.

- Poproszę Dixona.- powiedział.- Ma tyle dzieci, że na pewno dysponuje czymś takim.

- To dobry pomysł.- zgodziłem się.- Powiedz Dave'owi, że to dla mnie i że postawię mu za to piwo, jak przyjadę, a jakby Sophie protestowała, niech jej przekaże, że się odwdzięczę z procentem. To powinno zamknąć jej buzię.- dodałem.

- Tak zrobię.- przyrzekł Daniel i po chwili przekazał słuchawkę T, który właśnie się u niego pojawił.

Po krótkiej, ale przyjaznej pogawędce z moim leciwym przyjacielem, zakończyłem połączenie i teraz dopiero tak naprawdę dotarło do mnie, na co się zgodziłem.

Wybierałem się do Colorado Springs- miasta, które porzuciłem, miasta, do którego trzy lata wcześniej zamierzałem nigdy już nie wracać, miasta, gdzie mieszkała Carter…

Jasny gwint!

Miesiąc później pakowałem walizki. Oprócz prezentu urodzinowego Daniela, wrzuciłem do nich jeszcze kilka drobnych upominków dla kilkorga przyjaciół, z którymi zamierzałem się spotkać w Springs. Dla Jima, męża Sary, miałem oryginalną piłkę Chicago Cubs, podpisaną przez kapitana ich drużyny baseballowej (Jim był ich wielkim fanem). Dla mojej byłej żony kupiłem karnet do miejscowego spa. Przyda jej się przed rocznicą ślubu… Dla ich córki mam wypchanego psa. Kupiłbym jej prawdziwego szczeniaka, ale Sara jest uczulona na sierść, więc ta opcja odpadała.

Tak swoją drogą, może już pora na czworonoga w moim własnym domu? Według mnie, każde dziecko powinno mieć psa (ewentualnie innego zwierzaka, jeśli nie przepada za tymi). Czytałem kiedyś, że to im pomaga się dobrze rozwijać. Może więc powinienem sprawić Nate'owi (i przy okazji sobie), jakiegoś miłego szczeniaka? Może malamuta, albo labradora?

Hmmm… Zobaczę, co mają w schronisku, albo rozejrzę się po okolicznych hodowlach…

Dziwnie się czułem, lecąc na stare śmieci, a potem wynajmując taksówkę, która zawiozła mnie i Nathana do Daniela. Nie chciałem, by odbierał nas z lotniska, bo znając jego rozkojarzenie, pewnie i tak pomyliłby loty i spędzilibyśmy tam wieki, zanimby się pojawił. Wziąłem więc taryfę.

Wyszczerzyłem się jak idiota, gdy na miejscu przywitał mnie nie tylko Jackson, ale też Teal'c w towarzystwie Jonasa. Obaj z szerokimi uśmiechami na policzkach (Tak, nawet T się uśmiechał! Mało prawdopodobne? A jednak!), wymienili ze mną tradycyjne męskie powitania i zabrawszy moje bagaże, poprowadzili mnie paradnie do salonu Kosmicznej Małpy, gdzie już czekały przekąski i zimne piwo. Danny szybko zostawił walizki w „naszym" pokoju i dołączył do reszty towarzystwa, gdzie po oficjalnej prezentacji mojego syna jego „wujkom" rozpoczęły się zwyczajowe plotki.

Powiedziałby ktoś, że mężczyźni nie plotkują. Żadne takie! My po prostu różnimy się tematami od plotkujących kobiet. Rozmawiamy o sportach, samochodach, innej cięższej maszynerii, no i oczywiście o kobietach!

A propos… Wygląda na to, że nasz jubilat znów zaatakował i obecnie spotyka się z pewną pielęgniarką. T podejrzewa nawet, iż Danny planuje się oświadczyć.

Jeśli o mnie chodzi, byłoby miło. Śmierć Janet go podłamała. Coś święciło się między nimi, gdy żyła i szkoda, że nie mieli szansy, by spróbować być ze sobą. Na pierwszy rzut oka pasowali do siebie jak świnia do siodła, ale prawda była taka, że się uzupełniali i postawiłbym wypłatę na to, że byliby dobrą parą. Doc jednak umarła, więc jak mówią, ten statek już odpłynął, ale skoro Daniel znalazł kolejną szansę na szczęście, to chwała mu za to.

Późnym popołudniem dołączył do nas George Hammond, ale to na widok jego towarzyszki opadła mi szczęka. Generał prowadził bowiem ze sobą Carter, która wyglądała…

WOW!

tbc


	15. Chapter 15 MIĘDZY PRAGNIENIEM A DUMĄ

_**A/N: A oto, jak Jack zareagował na pojawienie się Carter...**_

* * *

XV

„MIĘDZY PRAGNIENIEM A DUMĄ"

Zawsze wiedziałem, że Carter jest gorącą laską, znaczy… eee… kobietą, ale tego dnia przeszła samą siebie.

Ubrana w skórzane, czarne legginsy i zmysłowy top w kolorze głębokiego błękitu, z kimonowym rękawem, okrywającym jedno jej ramię (drugie było KOMPLETNIE nagie), kończący się nieco za biodrem oraz czarne szpilki, po prostu emanowała seksapilem, zwłaszcza, że dodała jeszcze ociupinę makijażu i te urocze loczki na krótkich włosach, które nadały im objętości oraz puszystości. Kiedy szła do nas, tak zmysłowo huśtając biodrami, normalnie zaschło mi w ustach i musiałem łyknąć nieco piwa, by nie skrzeczeć jak ostatni kretyn.

Jezu! Gdzie się podziało moje opanowanie? Dlaczego ta kobieta wciąż tak na mnie działała?

Przecież minęły już prawie cztery lata. W tym czasie zdążyłem przecież na nowo ułożyć sobie życie. Pokochałem Kate, choć po tym, jak Carter złamała mi serce nie myślałem, że to się jeszcze kiedyś stanie i byłem przeświadczony, że to co czułem do swojej byłej pierwszej oficer było przeszłością. Prawda?

Dlaczego więc teraz, na jej widok krew wrze mi w żyłach, serce szaleje, a w gardle mam Saharę?

- _Muszę wziąć się w garść, zanim zrobię z siebie zupełnego idiotę!_- pomyślałem i czym prędzej przywołałem na twarz najbardziej neutralną minę, jaką miałem w repertuarze. Dobrze się stało, bo właśnie w tym momencie George i Carter mnie zauważyli i po krótkim przywitaniu bohatera dnia (Daniela), skierowali się w moją stronę…

- Jack, dobrze cię widzieć, chłopcze!- powiedział szeroko uśmiechnięty generał Hammond, ściskając mi dłoń.

- Sir, Carter.- przywitałem się zwięźle, ale nie bez ciepła w głosie.- Przyjemność po mojej stronie…- dodałem, gdy córka Jacoba odwzajemniła się nieśmiałym uśmiechem i uściskiem ręki, który podziałał na mniej jak trafienie z zata, o czym zresztą nie chciałem teraz myśleć. Z kłopotów wybawił mnie mój były boss, wskazując na siedzącego na moim biodrze Nathana.

- A kimże jest ten przystojny młodzieniec?- zapytał, palcem łaskocząc małego pod brodą i w odpowiedzi otrzymując porcję słodkiego chichotu.

Tak, ludzie, mój syn chichocze! No co? Nikt nie jest doskonały! Żartuję, on jest.

- Proszę pozwolić, że zaprezentuję generale…- odparłem z należytą pompą.- Oto moja radość i duma, mój syn, Nathan George O'Neill.- przedstawiłem go.- Nate… Przywitaj się z dziadkiem Georgem!- mrugnąłem psotnie i z rozbawieniem patrzyłem, jak mój nigdy nieśmiały potomek jednym spojrzeniem i małą rączką redukuje tego Teksańczyka do zwykłego gaga.

Zaryzykowałem i kątem oka zerknąłem na Carter, która ku mojemu zadowoleniu miała podobną minę do mojej. Było dla nas oczywiste, że ten silny na co dzień przywódca i twardy negocjator, ma na punkcie dzieci równie wielkiego fioła, co ja sam, zwłaszcza, gdy owe dzieci noszą jego imię...

- George?- zdumiał się Hammond, biorąc małego na ręce i bujając z wprawą.

- Po człowieku, któremu wiele zawdzięczam i którego bardzo szanuję.- stwierdziłem spokojnie.- Gdybym trafił na innego dowódcę, już dawno zaliczyłbym sąd wojskowy, George. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, powinni obwołać cię świętym!- dorzuciłem z humorem.

Generał się roześmiał.

- No tak… bywały dni, że testowałeś moją cierpliwość do granic wytrzymałości, Jack, ale prawda jest taka, że byłeś, jesteś i zawsze będziesz jednym z najlepszych oficerów, z jakimi miałem przyjemność służyć, nawet, jeśli bywałeś przysłowiowym wrzodem na mikta!- przyznał, mrugnąwszy wesoło, ale z nutką powagi w spojrzeniu, świadczącą o tym, iż pochwała była jak najbardziej celowa i szczera.

- Och, sir! Bo się zarumienię!- zażartowałem, chcąc ukryć zakłopotanie komplementem. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w ich akceptowaniu i pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło.

George tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i potrzasnął głową.

- Ty się już nigdy nie zmienisz.- stwierdził, po czym zwrócił się do milczącej Carter.- Jak pani z nim wytrzymywała, pułkowniku?- zapytał żartobliwie, a ona z błyskiem w oku, błyskiem, którego nie widziałem, gdy ostatnim razem rozmawialiśmy, odpowiedziała:

- To dar, sir. Poza tym…- dorzuciła dla efektu lekką pauzę.-… co by nie mówić, praca z pułkownikiem nigdy nie była nudna!- dokończyła i rzuciła mi oczko.

- _Huh? Carter do mnie mrugnęła? Flirtuje, czy mi się tylko wydaje?-_ przyszło mi do głowy, a w gardle poczułem znajomą gulę, której się pozbyłem, odchrząkując nieznacznie.

- Dzięki… chyba.- powiedziałem.- Miło wiedzieć, że dostarczałem tak dobrej rozrywki.

- Zawsze, sir.- zapewniła i znów mrugnęła.

Na litość boską! Miej miłosierdzie, kobieto! Jak mam się przed tobą chronić, gdy robisz takie rzeczy? W końcu nie jestem z kamienia!

- Ile razy mam ci mówić, byś wreszcie dała sobie spokój z tym „sir", Carter?- westchnąłem.- Jestem cywilem, więc traktuj mnie jak każdego cywila.

To dziwne, ale kiedy odwiedziła mnie w Wielkim Jabłku, nie miała większego problemu z mówieniem mi po imieniu. Być może jednak nie powiedziała nikomu, że u mnie była i teraz stara się zachować pozory. Kto to wie, zresztą, co dzieje się w tej jej głowie? Obawiam się, że gdyby spróbować się o tym przekonać, człowiek tylko nabawiłby się migreny.

Nie, nie! Tej pani już dziękujemy, jak mówią niektórzy.

W każdym razie, rozmowa trwała, a jako że George zaanektował mojego synka i skupił na nim większość swojej uwagi, ja zmuszony byłem konwersować z Carter.

Powiedziałby ktoś, jak można czuć się zmuszonym do rozmowy z piękną kobietą? Przecież to powinna być czysta przyjemność!

W normalnych okolicznościach bym się z tym zgodził, ale te były dalekie od normalności. Pomimo bowiem naszego obopólnego zrozumienia, ja nadal wolałem dystans w obawie, by przypadkowo znów nie stać się ofiarą uroku osobistego Sam, znaczy Carter (jeśli będę myślał o niej jako Carter, łatwiej będzie mi utrzymać ów dystans, bo myślenie o niej jako Sam, było dla mnie stanowczo zbyt niebezpieczne), podczas gdy ona, nieśmiało acz wyraźnie dążyła do ocieplenia stosunków. Kiedy więc ja próbowałem zachowywać się jak na zwykłego znajomego przystało (bo przecież nasza przyjaźń była przeszłością), a Carter próbowała ze mną flirtować, czułem się zagrożony i nie miało to nic wspólnego z jakąś fizyczną groźbą. Ja po prostu nie mogłem jej pozwolić znowu się oczarować, dać się uwieść tym jej błękitnym jak ocean oczom. Poprzednio zbyt drogo zapłaciłem za swoją do niej słabość i nie chciałem teraz powtarzać tej lekcji.

Co innego jednak teoria, a co innego praktyka… Sami powiedzcie, ludzie, bylibyście zupełnie odporni, gdyby kobieta taka jak ona flirtowała z wami? Jak mówiłem, jestem twardzielem (zwykle), ale nie jestem mnichem!

Z kłopotu wybawił mnie mój genialny syn, potężnym odorem dochodzącym z jego pieluchy dając znać, że potrzebuje świeżej, że o czystych ubrankach nie wspomnę. Jakim cudem coś tak niewielkiego generuje tak potężną kupkę, tego nie zrozumiem nigdy. Jedyne, co mogę, to go szybko przebrać, co zresztą zamierzałem teraz uczynić.

Kiedy mijałem Daniela, T oraz Jonasa, którzy akurat raczyli się przekąskami, Danny zawołał, krzywiąc się zabawnie:

- Jezu! Jack! Czym ty go żywisz?

Roześmiałem się szelmowsko i odparłem:

- No jak to, czym? Pizzą oczywiście!

Potem szybko zniknąłem na górze, w pokoju gościnnym mojego gospodarza.

Muszę stwierdzić, że Kosmiczna Małpa naprawdę się postarała. Pomieszczenie, co prawda, nadal miało w sobie więcej gratów (w sensie, znalezisk Daniela), niż było to w moim guście, ale było bez wątpienia czyste i wyposażone we wszystko, o co prosiłem. To się doskonale złożyło, bo mój malec właśnie zaczął pocierać oczka, dając mi znać, że czas również na drzemkę.

Nie zdziwiło mnie zmęczenie Nathana. Było nie było, lecieliśmy do Colorado dobre parę godzin, a on był jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Pozbyłem się więc prędko zużytego pampersa, obmyłem go chusteczkami dla dzieci i założywszy świeżą pieluszkę, ubrałem go w nowe śpiochy.

- _Do licha!_- przypomniało mi się nagle.- _Zapomniałem zrobić mu butelkę!_

Nate zawsze spał najlepiej, gdy miał pełen brzuszek, a ja w swym pędzie do ucieczki, zupełnie zapomniałem o jego przekąsce.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy, Jack?- usłyszałem za plecami i jęknąłem w duszy.

- _No i tyle z mojej ewakuacji…_- pomyślałem, gdy Carter stanęła w progu.

Mój błąd. Muszę wreszcie nauczyć się zamykać drzwi…

Westchnąłem i odparłem:

- A umiesz przygotowywać butelkę, Carter?

- Nie bardzo…- przyznała.- Mogę jednak popilnować Nate'a, gdy ty to będziesz robił. W ten sposób nie zostanie sam.- zaproponowała.

W sumie miała rację, więc ostatecznie się zgodziłem.

- Ok. Dzięki.- powiedziałem.- Gdyby zaczął płakać, daj mu gryzak.- poprosiłem.

- A nie smoczek?- zdziwiła się.

- Nie lubi ich.- odparłem.- Poza tym, Nate nadal ząbkuje, bo zaczął dopiero w dziesiątym miesiącu.- wyjaśniłem.

- To chyba dość późno, prawda?- spytała znowu.

- Nie bardzo.- zaprzeczyłem.- Statystyki mówią, że w tym okresie ząbkuje jakieś osiemdziesiąt procent dzieci. Poza tym, późne ząbkowanie jest korzystniejsze, bo ząbki są bardziej zmineralizowane i będą zdrowsze.

- Wow! To zabrzmiało prawie naukowo.- stwierdziła rozbawiona Carter.- Nie sądziłam też, że czytujesz statystyki.- dorzuciła.

- Tylko te sportowe.- odpowiedziałem, wkładając Nathana do kojca.- Całą resztę informacji zawdzięczam bratowej, która jest pediatrą.- dodałem.

- Nie miałam pojęcia, że masz brata, Jack.- zdumiała się po raz wtóry i spojrzałem na nią poważnie.

- Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, Carter.- stwierdziłem, mijając ją w progu z butelką i mlekiem w proszku mojego syna, i prawie biegiem udałem się do kuchni.

Zbyt łatwo udawało się jej skłanianie mnie do zwierzeń i nie miałem na to teraz ochoty. Takie rzeczy zbliżały, a ja za wszelką cenę chciałem się przed tym uchronić, ponieważ Samantha Carter była wielką pokusą, na dodatek pokusą tego rodzaju, który był dla mnie zupełnie niezdrowy. Ten (aczkolwiek apetyczny) owoc z pewnością mi nie służył…

Kiedy po pięciu minutach wróciłem z gotową butelką, w duchu jęknąłem sfrustrowany.

Carter siedziała na łóżku, z moim synkiem na kolanach, mrucząc mu jakąś melodię, która najwyraźniej mu się podobała, bo wpatrywał się w tę kobietę jak w obrazek i ściskał w rączce jej palec.

Na litość boską! Najpierw ojciec, potem syn… W tym tempie niedługo będzie mieć u stóp nas obu.

Niedobrze… Bardzo niedobrze!

tbc


	16. Chapter 16 TOPNIEJĄCE LODY

XVI

„TOPNIEJĄCE LODY"

No dobra, nie taki ze mnie twardziel, jak mi się wcześniej wydawało i tak, przyznaję to bez bicia, bo przecież jaki jest sens zaprzeczać, gdy ślepiec bez trudu ujrzy, jak w odpowiedzi na wysiłki Carter topnieją lody mojej powściągliwości.

Starałem się, naprawdę się starałem utrzymać dystans i beznamiętną postawę, ale ta kobieta, to jakaś wiedźma! Co w niej jest takiego, że jednym spojrzeniem, czy uśmiechem kruszy moje wewnętrzne mury? Przecież teoretycznie po całym tym bólu i rozczarowaniu, jakie jej zawdzięczam oraz po długim niewidzeniu się, powinienem nabyć odpowiednią odporność, która chroniłaby mnie przed jej czarem (a może powinienem powiedzieć „czarami"?). Tymczasem, gdzie się nie obejrzę, widzę ją, jej ciepłe spojrzenie, jej łagodny uśmiech. Co gorsza, mój syn ją uwielbia, a widzieli się zaledwie kilka razy! Macie pojęcie, że przez cały czas, gdy jedliśmy tort urodzinowy Daniela (który tak na marginesie sam zamówiłem i który był po prostu fantastyczny), Nate siedział na kolanach Carter pozwalając, by go karmiła? I wiecie, co jeszcze? To nie ja go tam posadziłem. Sam się wdrapał!

No i jak w tej sytuacji mam zachować swoją oziębłą pozę? No słucham! Jakieś rady? Bo w tej chwili najwyraźniej tracę kontrolę nad sytuacją i szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo mi się to podoba…

Z innej beczki… W co w ogóle pogrywa Carter? Znaczy, ja rozumiem, że chce odnowić przyjaźń, ale to nie tłumaczy tych wszystkich dodatkowych „wysiłków", że tak się wyrażę. Ona wyraźnie ze mną flirtuje.

I te ciuchy!

Odkąd ją znam, na palcach jednej ręki mogę policzyć, ile razy widziałem ją w czymś naprawdę seksownym, a jej cywilne ubrania zawsze były dość konserwatywne, ale to, co nosi ostatnio... Powiem tylko w sekrecie, że moja wyobraźnia nabrała niezłego rozpędu od owego przyjęcia urodzinowego…

Jestem tu już tydzień, bo Danny wybłagał u mnie dłuższy pobyt argumentując, że dwa dni to za mało, by nadrobić stracony czas (Dobra! Znowu się przyznaję: zmiękłem na stare lata!) i w ciągu tych siedmiu dni Carter pojawiła się w jego mieszkaniu co najmniej pięć razy, że nie liczę rzekomo przypadkowego spotkania w parku.

Spyta ktoś, czemu powątpiewam w ową przypadkowość? Ano temu, że skądinąd wiem, iż Carter biega w zupełnie innej części miasta i nigdy TAK ubrana.

Kiedy podczas spaceru z moim synem natknąłem się na nią w parku, szczęka dosłownie mi opadła. Ta kobieta wie, jak wytoczyć ciężkie działa, gdy czegoś chce… Najlepszym przykładem były te zmysłowe szorty, opinające ją w odpowiednich miejscach, w odpowiedni sposób i ten top, który przyniósł ze sobą wspomnienia…

Yup! Carter założyła tę słodką, krótką koszulkę na ramiączkach, w której próbowała mnie uwieść w męskiej szatni, gdy złapaliśmy wirusa Dotkniętych. Ledwie się jej wtedy oparłem, choć niech nikt nie myśli, że nie czułem pokusy by wziąć, co mi wtedy ofiarowywała. Powstrzymałem się jednak, choć zawsze zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdyby… Odkąd jednak obiekt tych rozważań ułożył sobie życie z innym partnerem, a ja poznałem Kate, nie myślałem o tym, a przynajmniej nie świadomie. Dziś jednak, ten fatałaszek na nowo przypomniał mi, jak gorącą las… ummm… kobietą potrafi być moja ex- pierwsza oficer, jak gorącą i jak kusicielską...

Połowa facetów w parku śliniła się na jej widok, jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu, w czasie tego spotkania cała jej uwaga wydawała się być skupiona na mnie i Nathanie. Szła z nami alejkami, zaczepiając mojego malucha, który odpłacał się tym samym, a w międzyczasie niemal otwarcie mnie kokietowała. I wiecie, co jeszcze wtedy zrozumiałem? Ona wcale nie była spocona.

I co wy na to?

Jak na kogoś, kto rzekomo uprawiał tu jogging, na jej ciele (ani koszulce) nie było grama wilgoci. Wnioski z tego spostrzeżenia wyciągnijcie sobie sami…

Jedyny czas, kiedy Carter nie było w pobliżu, to te dwa momenty, gdy pojechałem odwiedzić Sarę i jej nową rodzinę, a potem wpadłem do Dixonów na kolację, by osobiście podziękować im za kojec, no i oczywiście przedstawić Nathana.

Obie wizyty były bardzo udane. Mąż Sary omal nie zemdlał, gdy dałem mu piłkę Cubsów. Sarę wzruszył karnet do spa, który solennie przysięgła wykorzystać, zwłaszcza, że niedługo wybierali się na wesele do jakiejś jej przyjaciółki, czy coś… Co do Drew, ich córeczki, jej uśmiech był najpiękniejszą nagrodą za tego wypchanego bernardyna, którego jej przywiozłem. Nie był on, co prawda, naturalnych rozmiarów (obawiam się, że musiałbym go nadać na oddzielny bagaż, gdyby było inaczej), ale w zupełności uszczęśliwił tę kruszynę i to było najważniejsze.

Żona Dixona dostała ode mnie bon zakupowy w jednym z najdroższych butików w mieście (mimo że nie marudziła, wypożyczając łóżeczko), za co ja z kolei otrzymałem dodatkową porcję jej słynnego dyniowego ciasta. Nie muszę mówić, że ten biznes mi się opłacał…

Co do Dave'a, dałem mu na lewo kubańskie cygaro z przemytu, o którym wiem, że zawsze chciał go spróbować, a nigdy nie miał okazji, bo w Stanach były nielegalne.

Skąd je miałem? To bez znaczenia. Grunt, że Dixon o mało nie całował mnie po stopach. Naturalnie, nie pokazał go ślubnej, bo Sophie nie pozwalała mu palić. Schował je więc do zamykanej na klucz szuflady swego biurka z zamiarem skonsumowania przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji (czytaj: wizyta Sophie u jej matki).

Żeby było sprawiedliwie, musiałem obdarować też dzieciaki, a że Dixonowie mieli ich całkiem sporo i każde lubiło co innego, postanowiłem strzelić w ciemno i zaproponowałem, że wezmę je do miejscowego ZOO, dając jednocześnie chwilę sam na sam ich rodzicom. Dość powiedzieć, że to rozwiązanie zadowoliło WSZYSTKICH…

Zboczyliśmy jednak nieco z tematu, jak widzę. Dotąd dyskutowaliśmy o Carter i jej małej kampanii, mającej na celu wskrzeszenie dawnej bliskości.

Jak mówiłem, pułkownik przeszła do ofensywy, krok po kroku przybliżając się do moich osobistych murów Jerycha. O ile jednak Jozue używał trąb, by zburzyć ich biblijny odpowiednik (TAK, znam Biblię. Jestem irlandzkim katolikiem na litość boską!), o tyle Carter sięgnęła do zgoła innego arsenału i wcale się z tym przede mną nie kryła. Nawet Daniel zauważył, że była ostatnio bardzo zdeterminowana, choć według mnie nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ją tak poruszało. Wyznał mi jednak, że podczas mojej kilkuletniej nieobecności Sam straciła entuzjazm i radość życia, i że teraz najwyraźniej znowu je odzyskała.

Niech nikt mnie źle nie zrozumie. Cieszę się za nią! Bóg wie, że po „gościnie" u Bocce potrzebowała pozytywnej energii, by uporać się ze wspomnieniami. Bałem się jednak, że właśnie to robi, że skupiając się na mnie i tym flircie, próbuje zatrzeć nieprzyjemne doświadczenia z pobytu w fortecy Ba'ala. Nie chciałem być jej przeciwbólową pastylką, lekiem, który porzucasz, gdy tylko poczujesz się lepiej. W tempie, w którym przedzierała się przez moje wątpliwości i bariery obronne, wkrótce znów będzie mnie miała owiniętego wokół swojego palca (może powinienem zwiewać, póki jeszcze jestem w stanie?). Co więc, jeśli po wszystkim znów mnie odrzuci, gdy ukoi wreszcie swój ból i zrozumie, że mnie nie chce, że nigdy nie chciała?

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć: „Skorzystaj z okazji. Zaspokój swoją ciekawość, swoje pożądanie. Przynajmniej będziesz wiedział, jak to jest.". Może i tak, ale ja nie jestem takim mężczyzną. Wbrew temu, co o mnie mówią, nie interesują mnie krótkie, bezuczuciowe romanse, oparte tylko na fizycznej przyjemności.

Ja chcę czegoś więcej.

Kiedy adoruję kobietę, zawsze myślę o niej poważnie, honorowo i zawsze w perspektywicznych kategoriach. Tak było z Sarą (skończyliśmy przed ołtarzem), z Lairą (choć akurat tu skończyło się, zanim na dobre się zaczęło, bo jednak stał się cud i wydostałem się z Edory, chociaż już straciłem nadzieję, że to możliwe) i z Kate, moją drugą żoną. Swego czasu myślałem też tak o Carter, ale wszyscy wiedzą, jak zakończyła się ta bajka…

Jeśli się poddam i znów dopuszczę ją do siebie, a ona raz jeszcze porzuci mnie dla lepszych korzyści, to mnie zniszczy.

Przysiągłem sobie, że już nigdy się nie zakocham, a już na pewno nie w niej, a mimo to kolejny raz wchodzę do tej samej rzeki ryzykując, że utonę. Czy to znaczy, że jestem mentalnym samobójcą? A może po prostu szaleńcem?

Chciałbym wiedzieć, co niesie przyszłość, by uniknąć starych błędów, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe i jestem przerażony. Przeraża mnie potęga, z jaką Carter na mnie oddziałuje i łatwość, z jaką skłania mnie do ustępliwości. Ma nade mną władzę, jakiej nie posiadła dotąd żadna inna kobieta. Jedno jej spojrzenie, jedno słowo, jeden dotyk jest w stanie uczynić mnie najszczęśliwszym, albo najnieszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie, rozjaśnić lub pogrążyć moją egzystencję w całkowity mroku.

Czy mogę sobie pozwolić na taką zależność, taką słabość?

Część mnie mówi: „tak", ale rozsądek podpowiada: „uciekaj, zanim znów rozdepcze ci serce". Kogo, czego posłuchać?

Teraz mam syna, o którym muszę myśleć. Cokolwiek robię, wpływa na jego życie. Boję się, że gdy Nathan zbyt przywiąże się do Carter, a ta znów zniknie z naszego życia, on ucierpi nie mniej niż ja.

Czy mam prawo ryzykować?

Tak wiele myśli i emocji kotłuje się w mojej głowie, że czuję nadchodzącą migrenę. Może kubek kawy temu zaradzi? Co by nie mówić o Danielu, zna się na tej używce jak nikt i choć jego lodówka bywa pusta jak bęben, to zapas dobrej Arabiki zawsze ma, choć jego ekspres to totalna ruina.

Hmmm… Może kupię mu porządny, zanim wrócę do domu i zanim ten złom wysadzi mu instalację?

A tak swoją drogą… Namyśliłem się wreszcie co do psa i zgadnijcie, co wybrałem?

Nie, nie malamuta. Labradora też nie. Zerknąłem na stronkę internetową schroniska w Chicago (Owszem, umiem obsługiwać Internet. Nie jestem aż takim idiotą!) i po prostu zakochałem się w tamtejszej suczce rasy buhund norweski. Bell ma siedem miesięcy, jasnożółto płową sierść i najszczersze spojrzenie pod słońcem, i myślę, że doskonale wpasuje się w naszą rodzinę. Zresztą, już dzwoniłem i powiedziałem, że w przyszłym tygodniu wezmę ją do siebie, muszę tylko kupić to i owo.

Yup! Nareszcie będę miał psa.

Mam już dom, syna i teoretycznie zwierzaka. W sumie do kolekcji brakuje mi tylko żony, ale doświadczenie mi podpowiada, że niekoniecznie jest mi to pisane.

No nic. Co będzie, to będzie. Teraz czas na kawę i tę papkę, którą Nate uważa za swój obiad, a potem może pójdziemy po ten ekspres?

Zobaczy się…

tbc


	17. Chapter 17 DETERMINACJA

_**A/N: A oto dlaczego Carter przywdziała nowe piórka.. .;-)**_

* * *

XVII

„DETERMINACJA"

Kiedy Daniel mi powiedział, że Jack przyjeżdża do miasta, pomyślałam, że to moja szansa na to, by spróbować go odzyskać.

Po wizycie u jego siostry byłam załamana, nie przeczę. To prawda, że mnie wtedy wysłuchał, ale jednocześnie pozbawił mnie złudzeń co do naszego „związku". Zapytałam, czy jeszcze kiedyś zaufa mi swoim sercem i nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi słownej, lecz jego oczy, zwierciadło jego duszy dla tych, co go znali (obcym nigdy nie pozwalał z nich czytać), powiedziały mi wszystko. Cokolwiek do mnie czuł, nim zadałam się z Pete'em, teraz było przeszłością i Jack nie zamierzał więcej ryzykować.

Nie ze mną.

Gdy powiedział mi o swojej żonie, to było jak policzek i w tym momencie zrozumiałam, co poczuł, gdy wybrałam innego, jak bardzo poczuł się zdradzony i skrzywdzony. Nie winiłam go jednak za to, że znalazł pocieszenie w ramionach tamtej kobiety. Kto jak kto, lecz ja nie miałam do tego prawa, bo w końcu ja to wszystko zaczęłam. Tyle lat na mnie czekał, by ostatecznie patrzeć, jak go porzucam, jak niszczę wszystkie jego nadzieje. To cud, że mnie do reszty nie znienawidził…

Tygodniami płakałam w poduszkę, ukrywając przed wszystkimi prawdziwy powód mojej udręki. Daniel i reszta byli przeświadczeni, że to wciąż reakcja na tortury Ba'ala, ale to nie była prawda. Owszem, nadal miewałam koszmary i trudno mi było o tym myśleć bez dreszczy na plecach, ale rady Jacka działały i powoli nabierałam do tego doświadczenia dystansu. Nie wyprowadzałam jednak nikogo z błędu, bo co miałam powiedzieć? Płaczę, bo kocham człowieka, który już mnie nie chce, ponieważ go zdradziłam? Płaczę, bo życie bez niego jest nic nie warte, bo bez niego nie żyję i nie oddycham?

Co by sobie o mnie pomyśleli? Wielka podpułkownik dr Samantha Carter, lider SG-1, flagowej ekipy SGC i obrończyni Ziemi, użala się nad sobą z powodu faceta.

Patetyczne. Żałosne…

Potem zjawił się mój tata i naciskał tak długo, dopóki nie wyznałam mu wszystkiego jak na spowiedzi. Nie poklepał mnie jednak współczująco po ramieniu, mówiąc: „moja biedna córeczka" i klnąc na Jacka za ból, jakiego mi przysparzał. Nie, mój ojciec postawił na szczerość…

- A czego się spodziewałaś, Sammie?- spytał, gdy siedzieliśmy w moim małym saloniku, pogrążonym w półmroku elektrycznego kominka.- Myślałaś, że po tym wszystkim, po tym, jak złamałaś mu serce, tak od razu ci wybaczy i przyjmie z powrotem? On ma swoją dumę, córeczko. Wiedziałaś o tym. Poza tym…- dodał.-…Jack stracił już zbyt dużo, by po raz kolejny podjąć ryzyko. Jest twardy, ale nawet on ma swoje ograniczenia, granice i tego też powinnaś być świadoma, skoro pracowaliście razem tyle czasu. Na domiar tego, jest uparty jak osioł i nie przebacza łatwo. Na jego szacunek i miłosierdzie trzeba sobie zasłużyć szczerością, lojalnością i cierpliwością, trzeba na nie zapracować i to bardzo ciężko.- mówił.- Skrzywdziłaś go Sammie.- przypomniał.- Oślepłaś do tego stopnia, że odsunęłaś go od siebie, niczym zwykłego współpracownika, a przecież przede wszystkim był twoim przyjacielem. Czy z racji tej przyjaźni nie zasługiwał chociaż na odrobinę szczerości i zaproszenie na ślub doręczone osobiście?- zapytał miękko.

Ostatnie słowa były niczym kopniak w brzuch, kopniak, na który z pewnością zapracowałam. Ja rzeczywiście to zrobiłam, rzeczywiście wymierzyłam Jackowi ów metaforyczny policzek i nawet nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Pomijając zdradzoną miłość, ja przede wszystkim zdradziłam naszą przyjaźń. Zostawiłam go tyle…

Boże, jaką idiotką byłam!

- Masz rację, tato…- przyznałam wreszcie przez łzy płynące strumieniem po moich policzkach.- Nie wiem, na co liczyłam. Odwróciłam się do niego plecami, poniżyłam go i zdradziłam. Powinnam była wiedzieć, że mi tego nie wybaczy, a przynajmniej, że nie zrobi tego łatwo. W końcu, to Jack O'Neill…

- Dokładnie.- przytaknął tata.- To nasz Jack. Pamiętaj jednak, że pod tą oschłą skorupą, jaką pokazuje światu, bije dobre, szczere i łagodne serce, o które warto walczyć.- przypomniał.- Nie wychowałem cię na tchórza, Sammie. Od dziecka byłaś silna i zdeterminowana, by osiągać swoje cele. Nic nie mogło cię powstrzymać, gdy czegoś chciałaś, więc co się zmieniło? Gdzie się podziała moja waleczna córeczka, wojowniczka?- pytał.- Jeśli naprawdę go kochasz, jeśli naprawdę go chcesz, walcz o niego!- stwierdził stanowczo.- Już raz udało ci się go w sobie rozkochać, a nawet specjalnie nie próbowałaś. Przy odrobinie wysiłku z twojej strony, może znów ci się to udać. Pamiętaj jednak, że teraz w grę wchodzi jeszcze ktoś…- dorzucił ostrzegawczo.- Jack ma syna, Sam, dziecko, które kocha całym sobą. Jeśli zdecydujesz się go odzyskać, musisz go przyjąć z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza, bo on za cholerę nie porzuci tego chłopca. Nawet dla ciebie.- powiedział.

- Wiem, tato o nigdy bym go o to nie poprosiła.- odparłam.- To jego szansa na to, by być ojcem, dobrym ojcem, szansa na to, by zaakceptował wreszcie fakt, że śmierć Charlie'ego nie była jego winą, lecz straszliwym wypadkiem. Nigdy nie poprosiłabym go, żeby porzucił własne dziecko.- stwierdziłam.- Poza tym, to jego krew i mimo, że urodziła go inna kobieta, nie potrafię go nienawidzić, bo jest częścią człowieka, którego kocham.

- Cieszę się, że tak mówisz, Sammie.- uśmiechnął się mój ojciec.- Twoje słowa świadczą o tym, że nareszcie dorosłaś, dojrzałaś i jesteś gotowa na to, by poświęcić się komuś bezwarunkowo. Wybacz, że to powiem, ale gdy wychodziłaś za Pete'a, zachowywałaś się dziecinnie mimo przekroczonej trzydziestki. Chciałaś zjeść ciastko i jednocześnie mieć ciastko, a wszyscy wiedzą, że tak się nie da. Nie słuchałaś jednak, gdy cię ostrzegałem…

-…i teraz za to płacę.- dokończyłam za niego, kiwając bezradnie głową.- Wiem, tato. Dziś już to wiem.

- To dobrze.- skinął głową.- Pamiętaj o tej lekcji, ale nie pozwól, by przeszłość cię pognębiła. Walcz o swoje szczęście i się nie podawaj, gdy Jack będzie się bronił, bo masz jak w banku, że tak właśnie będzie. On nie podda się łatwo, ale jest wart tego wysiłku, bo jest dobrym człowiekiem.- powiedział.

- Wiem i jeśli mi pozwoli, wszystko mu wynagrodzę.- powiedziałam, ocierając łzy i wydmuchując nos w chusteczkę, którą mi podał.- Chcę z nim być, tato. Z nim i z jego synkiem. Nie poddam się bez walki!- zapewniłam z determinacją.

- I to jest właściwa postawa!- mrugnął, a potem nareszcie mnie uścisnął.

Gdy wracał do Tok'ra, byłam już spokojniejsza i zdecydowana. Musiałam tylko stworzyć sobie plan. Jeśli miałam na nowo zdobyć Jacka, potrzebowałam cholernie dobrego…

Urodziny Daniela spadły mi jak z nieba, zwłaszcza, że poinformował mnie, iż nareszcie udało mu się przekonać Jacka do przyjazdu.

Musiałam działać z zaskoczenia, szybko zwalić ukochanego z nóg, a potem konsekwentnie cisnąć, dopóki nie przebiję się przez te mury obronne, które stworzył wokół siebie i swojego serca. To miała być wojna błyskawiczna, w której użyję wszystkich swoich atutów, wszystkich sztuczek, jakie znają kobiety. Nie mogłam mu dać czasu na myślenie, na opracowanie obrony, bo to strategiczny geniusz i przy moim najmniejszym błędzie, bez trudu znalazłby sposób, by mi się wymknąć. Nie, musiałam być szybka, jeśli chciałam z nim spędzić resztę życia…

Bardzo starannie przygotowałam się do urodzinowego przyjęcia Daniela. Poszłam do fryzjera, kosmetyczki i na zakupy. Potrzebowałam ciuchów, które zagotują mu krew w żyłach, bo mimo, że mnie w tym momencie nie chciał (a przynajmniej moich uczuć), to nadal pozostawał mężczyzną. Spędziłam więc całą wolną sobotę na buszowanie po sklepach, zanim znalazłam coś, co się nada. Zawsze lubiłam skórzaną odzież, więc owe czarne legginsy od razu zwróciły moją uwagę. Teraz, gdy je kupiłam, potrzebowałam seksownej góry i odpowiednich butów.

Wszyscy zawsze powtarzali, że błękit podkreśla moje oczy, nie zastanawiałam się więc nad kolorem, lecz raczej nad fasonem. Z pomocą ruszyła mi pewna ekspedientka, która zaproponowała mi to atłasowe cudo na jedno ramię, w którym poczułam się niemal naga, ale bardzo zmysłowa. Oczywiście, bez odpowiedniego stanika się nie obeszło, ale było warto, zwłaszcza, że sama przed sobą musiałam przyznać, iż w połączeniu tymi sandałkami na szpilce, wyglądam naprawdę gorąco. Jack chyba też tak pomyślał, gdy wreszcie się spotkaliśmy, bo jego szczęka sięgnęła podłogi, a w oczach dostrzegłam błysk pożądania, który szybko zamaskował.

Tata miał rację. Pułkownik nie zamierzał bez walki paść u moich stóp, ale byłam na to gotowa. Poza tym, jego natura samca była po mojej stronie. Jeśli będę musiała, ciałem skłonię go do uległości, a potem przekonam, że kocham tylko jego i zmuszę, żeby znowu mnie pokochał.

Czy mam do tego prawo? Być może nie, lecz wierzę, że jesteśmy sobie pisani, że naszą miłość zapisano w gwiazdach. Gdybym kiedyś nie była taka ślepa, zrozumiałabym to w momencie, gdy Sam z alternatywnej rzeczywistości przeszła przez lustro kwantowe i bez wstydu przyznała, że go kochała, że za niego wyszła. Zignorowałam to wtedy, ale nigdy więcej!

Uciekał przede mną. Wiem to doskonale. Nie zamierzałam się jednak poddawać. Osaczałam go, kusiłam, flirtowałam z nim, a przy okazji poświęcałam czas jego synkowi, który tak na marginesie bardzo szybko znalazł drogę do mojego serca. Nate zbyt przypominał swego ojca, bym mogła pozostać niewzruszona.

Gdybym nie była taka głupia, byłby moim synem…

Jack się broni, ale nie odpuszczam. Moje życie zależy od tej „akcji". Będę walczyć tak długo, aż zwyciężę, a potem do ostatniego tchnienia starać się, by nigdy nie pożałował, że dał mi kolejną szansę. Będę go kochać i szanować, cenić każdy wspólnie spędzony dzień i będę kochać jego synka jak własnego, bo nie można kochać ojca, nie kochając jego dziecka.

Wiem, że Jack wybiera się dziś do parku z małym. Będę tam. Z otchłani szafy wyciągnęłam tę kusą koszulkę, w której rzuciłam się na niego w męskiej szatni po powrocie z Krainy Światła. Oparł mi się wtedy (a szkoda!), ale dzisiaj dorzucę do tego wdzianka seksowne szorty, które kupiła mi Cassie i mam nadzieję, że właściwie podziałają one na jego libido.

Jak powiedziałam, użyję wszystkich środków, żeby go odzyskać.

To jest mój nowy i najważniejszy życiowy cel…

tbc


	18. Chapter 18 KAPITULACJA

_**A/N: I powoli finiszujemy. Po tym rozdziale pozostaje już tylko epilog, który (mam nadzieję) nikogo nie rozczaruje.**_

_** Tymczasem miłego czytania!  
**_

_**Pozdrawiam!  
**_

_**P.S. **_ _**OSTRZEŻENIE**_ : _**Ten rozdział to silne T, prawie M(ale nic konkretnie graficznego)  
**_

* * *

XVIII

„KAPITULACJA"

To nie powinno się było wydarzyć, nie po tym wszystkim, nie, skoro przez cztery lata robiłem wszystko, by się zdystansować, zapomnieć i ruszyć dalej. Jestem już jednak zmęczony walką, zmęczony ciągłą ucieczką i być może dlatego nareszcie się poddałem…

To był mój ostatni dzień w Springs, ostatni dzień wizyty u Daniela, który tak na marginesie został pilnie wezwany, do bazy i najwyraźniej został wypożyczony na misję przez jedną z pozostałych ekip SG (i tyle z jego urlopu…). Lot miałem zarezerwowany na następny dzionek, więc Danny uparł się, bym do tego czasu pozostał w jego domu, a nie jak planowałem, w hotelu. Odmówiłem jednak, przypominając, iż teoretycznie jestem cywilem, a on trzyma tu poufne dokumenty i gdybym został, ktoś mógłby to źle odebrać. Pożegnałem więc przyjaciela i na tę jedną noc wynająłem apartament w „The Broadmoor", jednym z najlepszych hoteli w mieście.

No co? Jako pułkownik O'Neill, nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić, ale dla Seana Angusa O'Neilla, akcjonariusza i współwłaściciela potężnej korporacji gorzelniczej, 490 dolców za dobę w tym przybytku nie było żadnym problemem. To raptem kieszonkowe.

Jak powiedziałem, wynająłem ładny, dwupokojowy apartament i spędziłem popołudnie w towarzystwie mojego synka oraz Teal'ca, z którym rozegrałem partyjkę mini-golfa na tutejszym polu (Nate asystował mi ze swojego nosidełka o oczywiście).

Około szóstej, mój wiekowy przyjaciel musiał wrócić do bazy, bo wybierał się odwiedzić syna, tak więc Nathan i ja zostaliśmy sami.

Jako że nie chciało mi się już nigdzie wychodzić, a w kablówce lecieli właśnie „Simpsonowie", zamówiłem do pokoju małą przekąskę (pizza, popcorn, coca cola- ostatnio starałem się ograniczać piwo ze względu na mojego malucha- no i oczywiście kawałek ciasta oraz mus bananowy dla Nate'a), po czym wraz z małym rozsiadłem się na kanapie i skupiłem na przygodach mojego żółtego idola. Może Nathan nie rozumiał jeszcze prawdziwej głębi poczynań Homera, ale jedno było pewne- doskonale się bawił, oglądając ten film.

Byłem taki dumny!

O siódmej, po ostatnim na ten dzień posiłku i kąpieli, położyłem go spać w przylegającym do mojej sypialni pokoju, gdzie obsługa wstawiła łóżeczko. Jak tylko upewniłem się, że jest mu wygodnie i komfortowo, poszedłem wziąć prysznic oraz wyszczotkować zęby.

Dacie wiarę, że nie miałem jeszcze ani jednej plomby? To chyba te wspaniałe, irlandzkie geny…

Tak czy owak, stałem sobie pod natryskiem, rozkoszując się idealnie ciepłą wodą i zmywając z siebie trudy dnia (oraz resztki moskitów z pola golfowego), gdy przez uchylone drzwi łazienki usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.

- _Na litość boską!_- pomyślałem zirytowany.- _Dopiero co uśpiłem małego!_

Jeszcze tego brakowało, by ktoś go obudził, wtedy połowę nocy miałbym z głowy, a przecież jutro czekał nas obu długi lot do domu.

By uniknąć tej niewątpliwej tragedii, szybko zakręciłem wodę i owinąwszy się w ręcznik, pospieszyłem, by zobaczyć, kto dobija się o tej porze.

Wiem, wiem… Powinienem włożyć szlafrok, albo coś konkretniejszego, ale akurat nic takiego nie miałem pod ręką, a czas uciekał. Pobiegłem więc prawie nagi…

Ktokolwiek stał za progiem, najwyraźniej za nic miał karteczkę mówiącą: „NIE PRZESZKADZAĆ!", którą zawiesiłem na klamce przed maratonem „Simpsonów", więc siłą rzeczy moja irytacja była w dwójnasób uzasadniona.

Podtrzymując jedną ręką obluzowany nieco, frotowy kawał materiału, drugą szybko otworzyłem drzwi i nie patrząc na osobę za nimi, wymamrotałem:

- Słucham!

Nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi, więc podniosłem wzrok i zamarłem…

Carter stała w progu i się…gapiła.

Nagle poczułem się zupełnie nagi pod tym rozpalonym (bo chyba tak należałoby je nazwać) spojrzeniem. Jej błękitne oczy lustrowały mnie od stóp do głów- dosłownie i poczułem, jak w płucach brakuje mi powietrza, a w ustach śliny. Miałem całkowicie wyschnięte gardło.

- Carter?- wyszeptałem, z trudem odnajdując swój głos.

Nie odpowiedziała nic, a przynajmniej nie słowami…

Zanim się zorientowałem, praktycznie na mnie wskoczyła i wessała się w moje usta. Byłem tak zaszokowany, że początkowo nie zareagowałem. Znaczy, wiadomo, że moje dolne partie ciała zrobiły to z własnej inicjatywy, ale moje ręce pozostały w tym samym miejscu, gdzie były, a wargi były nieruchome. Nie zniechęciło jej to jednak w najmniejszym stopniu, bo następne, co poczułem, to jej język przedzierający się między moimi zębami i sondujący najgłębsze zakamarki mojego gardła.

Sami rozumiecie, że w tej sytuacji tylko eunuch pozostałby niewzruszony, a ja takowym na pewno nie byłem!

Wiedziałem, że to złe, że nie powinienem, ale w tym momencie moje ciało zawładnęło mną całkowicie, odrzucając podszepty rozsądku i odpowiedziałem na jej wołanie.

Oddałem pocałunek.

Tylko raz w życiu doznałem równie namiętnej pieszczoty i to paradoksalnie od tej samej kobiety, którą przed chwilą przygwoździłem swoim ciałem do drzwi wejściowych, jakie zamknęła za sobą kopniakiem przekraczając mój próg, i tak bezceremonialnie biorąc mnie w posiadanie. To było wtedy, w szatni. Dziś znów całowała mnie z tą samą, a może nawet większą pasją, a ja już nie potrafiłem się dłużej jej opierać.

Mogłem latami wmawiać sobie różne rzeczy na nasz temat, ale prawda była taka, że Samantha Carter była moją heroiną, narkotykiem, od którego nie potrafiłem się uwolnić, a przynajmniej nie na długo…

Jej usta, jej dłonie, jej nogi oplecione wokół moich bioder sprawiały, że chciałem więcej i więcej. I chociaż rozum ostrzegał, że będę żałował, nie umiałem sobie jej odmówić, nie, kiedy robiła mi takie rzeczy…

- Kochaj się ze mną. Kochaj mnie, Jack!- wyszeptała desperacko między pocałunkami.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zrzuciła ze mnie ręcznik i oplotła się wokół mojego nagiego ciała. Mój mózg wyłączył się na wszystko, poza nią samą i pożądanie mną owładnęło.

Całkowicie.

Zanim dobrnąłem z nią do sypialni, jej sukienka wylądowała na podłodze w saloniku, a w ślad za nią, buty i biustonosz. Jedyną przeszkodę między nami stanowiły teraz koronkowe majteczki, ale i z nimi szybko się uwinąłem.

Nie muszę opowiadać, co było dalej i nie zamierzam tego robić, bo w końcu jestem dżentelmenem, choć niektórzy w to wątpią. Powiem tylko, że kiedy w szczytowym momencie wyszeptała, że mnie kocha, coś we mnie pękło.

Nie mogłem, nie byłem gotów, by powiedzieć jej to samo, lecz prawda była taka, że byłem na zawsze zgubiony. Cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, jakkolwiek by mnie nie zraniła, na zawsze należałem do niej, bo nie umiałem się od niej uwolnić.

Nie naciskała, bym się zrewanżował tym samym wyznaniem. Nie naciskała nawet na rozmowę. Po prostu leżeliśmy razem w tym wielkim łożu, w pogrążonym w mroku pokoju i milczeliśmy. Sam znalazła sobie wygodne miejsce w zagłębieniu mojego karku, gdzie spoczęła jej głowa, podczas gdy połowa jej ciała nadal leżała na mnie, przy czym jej noga przerzucona była przez moje biodro. Jej palce rysowały jakieś wzory na mej klatce piersiowej (znając ją, były to zapewne symbole z Gwiezdnych Wrót), a jej wargi błądziły po mojej szyi.

Długo leżeliśmy tak bez słowa, aż wreszcie znów ją usłyszałem.

- Wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, Jack…- powiedziała cicho.-… ale ja naprawdę cię kocham i będę ci to powtarzać, i udowadniać tak długo, aż nareszcie mi uwierzysz. Zaczekam, jak długo będzie trzeba, tylko daj mi szansę.- poprosiła.

- Carter, Sam, ja…- westchnąłem, lecz położyła mi palec na ustach.

- Nic nie mów. Nie trzeba.- szepnęła i znowu mnie pocałowała.

Tej nocy kochaliśmy się jeszcze wiele razy. Pierwsze z nich zainicjowała Sam, a następne już ja.

Nie wiem, może przez seks chciałem sobie udowodnić, że jednak nie śnię, że kobieta w moich ramionach, powtarzająca w kółko słowa miłości do mnie, jest prawdziwa. W końcu, ile razy przez te wszystkie lata fantazjowałem o tym, jak to mogłoby być, gdybyśmy wylądowali razem w łóżku, a teraz, gdy to się stało, było prawie nierealne.

Nie mam pojęcia, która była godzina, gdy wreszcie zasnęliśmy wycieńczeni. Nie spałem jednak długo. Nie mogłem. Jej obecność, jej zapach i dotyk, nie ułatwiały mi zadania. Rozpraszały mnie i nie pozwoliły na relaks.

Kiedy wczesnym rankiem wstawała, żeby jechać do pracy, nadal nie spałem, choć udawałem, że jest inaczej. Nie wiedziałem, co jej powiedzieć, ani jak się zachować w tej sytuacji. Jeśli coś podejrzewała, nie skomentowała tego słowem. Pierwsze, co zrobiła, to wzięcie prysznica, po którym cicho pozbierała swoje porozrzucane po apartamencie rzeczy. Kiedy się ubierała w mojej sypialni, dyskretnie obserwowałem ją spod rzęs. Bez żenady poruszała się po pokoju zupełnie nago, niespiesznie zakładając bieliznę i całą resztę, i musiałem przyznać, że mimo upływu lat, wciąż była najbardziej zmysłową i najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaka widziałem, a jej ciało nadal miało idealne proporcje. Nie wiem, czy wiedziała, że się na nią gapię. Nic nie powiedziała, tylko robiła swoje.

Zdziwiłem się trochę, gdy poszła do pokoju obok, tego, w którym spał Nate. Wytężyłem jednak słuch i do moich uszu dobiegły ciche, niezbyt zrozumiałe słowa, które wypowiadała do mojego synka. Usłyszałem tylko wyraźnie, gdy go prosiła, by się mną opiekował, gdy jej nie będzie i westchnąłem.

- Źle z tobą, Jack!- mruknąłem sam do siebie.

Słysząc, że wraca, raz jeszcze zamknąłem oczy i po chwili poczułem jej miękkie wargi na swoich ustach.

- Kocham cię.- powiedziała szeptem.- Kiedyś w to uwierzysz i zaakceptujesz, i może kiedyś znów pokochasz mnie…- dokończyła i wraz z ostatnim, delikatnym pocałunkiem, cicho wyszła z apartamentu.

Gdy lecieliśmy do domu, myślałem o tym, co mi wyznała. Myliła się wszakże myśląc, że kiedykolwiek przestałem ją kochać. Nawet będąc z Kate, kochając ją, głęboko w sercu nosiłem miłość do Carter, miłość, której nawet zdrada nie potrafiła zabić.

Czasem jednak samo uczucie nie wystarczy. Potrzeba czegoś więcej, potrzeba zaufania, a zaufanie do niej straciłem. To prawda, że pogodziłem się z faktem, że cokolwiek zrobi, zawsze do niej wrócę, ale nie byłem jeszcze gotowy, by jej to powiedzieć, by raz jeszcze otwarcie ofiarować jej swoje serce. Musiałem być pewien, że ona tego naprawdę chce, że nie jestem tylko jej kaprysem. Skoro tak bardzo chce mi udowodnić swoje oddanie, dam jej szansę, ale nie powiem słowa na K, póki się nie upewnię.

Chcę od niej wszystkiego, albo niczego…

tbc


	19. Chapter 19 EPILOG: TAM DOM TWÓJ

_**A/N: I czas na wielki finał!**_

_**P.S. Dziękuję za wszystkiem komentarze, Madi! Miło wiedzieć, że ktoś mnie jeszcze czyta! Epilog jak i całą resztę, dedykuję Ci za Twoją lojalność i wysiłek, który wkładałaś w odpowiadanie na kolejne części.  
**_

_**thx  
**_

_**Pozdrawiam! Asia  
**_

* * *

XIX

EPILOG

„TAM DOM TWÓJ…"

Dotrzymała słowa. Przez kolejne sześć miesięcy regularnie do mnie dzwoniła, odwiedzała mnie w Chicago, a nawet pisała do mnie i to wcale nie maile. Samantha Carter zaczęła przysyłać mi listy, ale nie byle jakie, lecz miłosne, pełne wyznań o jej głębokim uczuciu do mnie, o jej tęsknocie, marzeniach i smutkach.

Gdy dostałem pierwszy z nich, byłem zaszokowany. Nie sądziłem, że ją na to stać. Poza tym, Sam była technologicznym maniakiem i postawiłbym raczej na to, iż będzie korzystać z poczty elektronicznej. Tymczasem ona wybrała starą, dobrą sztukę pisania piórem na pięknej papeterii (pachnącej wanilią, jak ona sama), pisała listy, które wysyłała do mnie dzięki tradycyjnym skrzynkom pocztowym.

Nie przypuszczałem, że potrafi być tak romantyczna i przyznaję, że moje męskie ego wzniosło się na szczyty dzięki świadomości, że jestem obiektem miłości i pożądania kobiety takiej jak ona. W pewnym momencie z niecierpliwością zacząłem wypatrywać kolejnych, tak dla niej charakterystycznych kopert, a mój listonosz zaczął je nawet zostawiać na szczycie codziennych przesyłek, bo zauważył z rozbawieniem, jak desperacko szukam jej listów wśród całej reszty.

Nie powiedziałem nikomu o tym, co stało się między nami tamtej nocy, ani o zmianie w naszych wzajemnych stosunkach. Póki co, chciałem nieco prywatności w razie, gdyby nam się jednak nie ułożyło. Nie chciałem, żeby w razie klęski nasi przyjaciele musieli wybierać między nami…

O ile jednak ja byłem ostrożnie nastawiony do tego związku, o tyle Carter wydawała się nie mieć tego problemu. Za każdym razem powtarzała, że jest przy mnie, żeby pozostać, że się nie podda, dopóki nie odbuduje tego, co zniszczyła, póki nie odzyska mojej miłości i zaufania.

Sypialiśmy razem. Nie przeczę. Zawsze, gdy była ku temu okazja. Mimo to, przez cały ten okres nie mogłem z siebie wyksztusić tych dwóch monumentalnych w moim pojęciu słów. Sam to jednak rozumiała i jak w Springs, nie naciskała. Wyglądało na to, że przyjmuje tę część naszego układu jako naturalną pokutę za to, jak mnie wtedy potraktowała. Na dodatek robiła wszystko, by mnie zadowolić, by wynagrodzić mi dawne krzywdy i choć powtarzałem, że nie musi, ona była konsekwentna. Polubiła nawet hokej, bo wiedziała, że ja go lubię i nie przewracała już oczami, gdy metaforycznie stawiałem ołtarze Homerowi, za jego głęboki, życiowy geniusz.

Z Natanem też szło dobrze. On i Sam zdawali się dobrze dogadywać (dosłownie i w przenośni). Spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, kiedy się spotykaliśmy i nie po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że Carter byłaby doskonałą matką.

Zapytałem ją kiedyś, dlaczego nie miała własnych dzieci z Pete'em. Odpowiedziała, że podświadomie zawsze wiedziała, iż jest tylko jeden mężczyzna, z którym chciałaby je mieć i że nie mogła się przemóc, by dać je mężowi, o którym wiedziała, że nim nie jest. Poza tym, bała się, czy w ogóle może zajść w ciążę po jej przejściach z Jolinar i zachwianej przez Naquadah gospodarce chemicznej ciała. Janet podobno brała pod uwagę, iż Sam może być przez to bezpłodna, ale tak naprawdę nie było wiadomo, czy to prawda. Mógł to stwierdzić chyba tylko Thor, dzięki tym swoim wypasionym medycznym gadżetom, lecz Sam nigdy go o to nie poprosiła. Poczułem smutek, gdy mi o tym powiedziała i raz jeszcze przekląłem Jolinar za jej samolubny czyn, jednak Carter zapewniła, że zaakceptowała tę możliwość, a jeśli jednak zdarzy jej się począć, tym bardziej będzie cieszyć się tym cudem.

Muszę powiedzieć, iż pomyślałem wtedy, że nie byłoby źle mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko, zwłaszcza z nią. Nie powiedziałem jednak tego głośno…

Te pół roku zleciało nam jak z bicza strzelił. Nie było nam łatwo kontynuować ten związek na odległość, zwłaszcza, że praca Samanthy nie ułatwiała nam spotkań. Widząc jednak, jak Carter się stara, jak walczy o nas, doszedłem do wniosku, że nadszedł czas, bym wreszcie dał coś z siebie, bym i ja zaczął inwestować w nasze relacje, zamiast zostawiać wszystko na barkach mojej…kochanki, dziewczyny? Chyba jednak to drugie…

Po gruntownym przemyśleniu spraw, postanowiłem, że jeśli ma się nam udać, to muszę przenieść się nieco bliżej swojej drugiej połowy, i że najlepszym do tego miejscem jest bez dwóch zdań Colorado Springs.

Moi rodzice byli oczywiście rozczarowani, że znów się przenoszę, a tym samym ograniczam im kontakty z wnukiem, ale rozumieli, dlaczego muszę to zrobić, zwłaszcza gdy podczas jednej z wizyt Sam, poznali ją osobiście.

Po raz kolejny spakowałem więc manatki, synka oraz psa i przeprowadziłem się do wynajętego wcześniej domu na obrzeżach miasta.

Zapytałby ktoś, po co wynajmować, skoro Sam chciała, bym wprowadził się do niej, a Cassie (gdy już jej powiedziałem o powrocie na stare śmieci) zaproponowała, żebym zajął swój stary dom? Odpowiedź była prosta. Mimo, że z Carter układało mi się dobrze, nie byłem jeszcze gotowy na ten krok. Co innego bowiem sporadyczne spotkania, a co innego życie pod jednym dachem. Co do Cass, odparłem, że tamto miejsce wiąże się z moją przeszłością, a ja chcę patrzeć w przyszłość i potrzebuję nowego domu na nowy start.

Nie nalegała więcej…

Nie muszę mówić, jak na moją przeprowadzkę zareagowali nasi przyjaciele. Przyjęcie u Georga było OGROMNE, podobnie jak jego główna atrakcja- potrójnie czekoladowy, napakowany wiśniami i rumem tort.

MNIAM!

Kiedy pytali, co mnie skłoniło do powrotu, odpowiadałem pokrętnie, że pizza w Chicago już nie smakuje jak dawniej, więc czas, bym z powrotem przerzucił się na tutejsze steki u O'Malleya. Naturalnie, moja odpowiedź rozbawiła wszystkich, choć w oczach T. wyczytałem, iż Jaffa rozpracował moją technikę i domyśla się prawdziwego powodu mej decyzji. Głośno nie powiedział jednak nic poza krótkim:

- Witaj w domu, O'Neill. Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem.

Słysząc to, naszła mnie myśl, że rzeczywiście, po tym wszystkim, po całej tej tułaczce, nareszcie wróciłem do domu. Co dziwniejsze nie chodziło wcale o miejsce, lecz o osoby. Ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy mnie tu otaczali, byli innym rodzajem rodziny, byli bliscy mojemu sercu, a nie od dziś wiadomo, że „tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje".

Poza tym, była tu Sam…

Gdy już na nowo się rozgościłem i ekscytacja powrotem minęła, skupiłem się na synu oraz związku z Carter. Jako że mieszkałem teraz na miejscu, coraz trudniej było nam utrzymać w sekrecie fakt, że się spotykamy i ostatecznie kot wylazł z worka jakiś miesiąc później, kiedy Danny przypadkiem nakrył nas na randce w jednej z tutejszych restauracyjek, do której zabrał swoją nową narzeczoną. Sam i ja akurat raczyliśmy się deserem (w nader zmysłowy sposób, jeśli miałbym być szczery), kiedy Kosmiczna Małpa i jego pani pojawili się w owym przybytku, i naturalnie dostali stolik obok naszego.

Po pierwszym szoku ze strony tego zakręconego archeologa, nie musieliśmy długo czekać na rezultaty tego spotkania. Następnego dnia całe SGC wiedziało o randce, a w konsekwencji, połowa miasta.

Plotkarz jeden…

W sumie, nie byłem zły za jego długi jęzor. Powoli przyzwyczajałem się do myśli, że Sam mnie nie porzuci, że chce być ze mną, bo naprawdę mnie kocha i w konsekwencji i tak myślałem, by się wreszcie ujawnić. Danny tylko to przyśpieszył.

Carter bynajmniej nie była zakłopotana, gdy nasi wszyscy znajomi i przyjaciele zaczęli ją wypytywać o szczegóły. Otwarcie i z dumą (O, tak! Z dumą!) opowiadała o swoim szczęściu i radości z faktu, że jesteśmy parą. Mówiła też, że tylko śmierć może ją powstrzymać przed byciem ze mną.

Prawie wykrakała…

Dlaczego? Cóż… Wszyscy wiemy, jak niebezpieczną miała pracę, jak ryzykowała za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła przez Wrota. Jedna z jej misji, mająca miejsce jakieś trzy miesiące po moim powrocie, tylko tego dowiodła i Sam omal nie zginęła, ratując SG-13.

To wtedy otworzyły mi się oczy i zrozumiałem, że życie jest zbyt kruche i krótkie, by spędzać je z dala od niej. Kiedy więc przeniesiono ją do Szpitala Akademii Sił Powietrznych i pozwolono mi na odwiedziny (miała połamane obie nogi, a szpital w bazie nie miał warunków, by trzymać ją tam przez te cztery tygodnie niezbędne do zdjęcia gipsu i rozpoczęcia rekonwalescencji), zaproponowałem jej wspólne mieszkanie, lecz nie u niej, a w nowym, wspólnym domu.

- W naszym domu, Sam…- dodałem, a ona się rozpłakała.

Chyba jest jasne, co odpowiedziała…

Nasze miejsce wybraliśmy razem, przez Internet. Był to dwupoziomowy dom ze starego kamienia, zbudowany w starym stylu, ale przestronny i jasny. Miał w sobie urok, który zachwycił nas oboje, a po drugie, otoczony był dość dużym ogrodem, co było ważne nie tylko dla Nathana, ale przede wszystkim dla Bell, która nareszcie miałaby gdzie się wybiegać. Cena opiewała na 370 tysięcy i choć powiedziałem, że stać mnie na niego bez problemy, Samantha stwierdziła stanowczo, że spłaci połowę, jak tylko sprzeda swój stary dom.

- Sam powiedziałeś, że to ma być nasze miejsce, Jack.- przypomniała i nie mogłem się z nią nie zgodzić.

Już następnego dnia skontaktowałem ją z pośrednikiem handlu nieruchomościami i Sam wystawiła swoje miejsce na sprzedaż.

Większość jej mebli poszła do przechowalni, a ubrania i cała reszta na razie wylądowały w moim wynajętym domu, przynajmniej do czasu sfinalizowania kupna nowego. Carter dołączyła do nas, jak tylko wyszła ze szpitala i dobrze się złożyło, bo nasza oferta została przyjęta i nadszedł czas, by sfinalizować transakcję zakupu.

Miesiąc później wprowadzaliśmy się do nowego, odświeżonego i NASZEGO gniazdka. W tym samym czasie mój syn zaczął nazywać Sam mamą…

Żyliśmy tam trzy miesiące, kiedy poprosiłem ją wreszcie o rękę.

Nie było to w żadnej wypasionej restauracji, nie wybrałem też żadnego ostentacyjnego sposobu oświadczyn. Po prostu, gdy pewnego dnia wróciła do domu, czekałem na nią z kolacją, mimo że było dobrze po północy. Zjedliśmy, a potem zabrałem ją do sypialni i kochałem jak nigdy przedtem. To tamtej nocy nareszcie wypowiedziałem do niej słowo n chwili uniesienia poprosiłem, by została moją żoną.

Zgodziła się i odparła, że tylko tego pragnie i że ma dla mnie niespodziankę. Na pytanie, co miała na myśli odparła, że chce mi podarować cud.

Słysząc to, już wiedziałem…

Nasza córka przyszła na świat w siedem miesięcy po naszym ślubie i otrzymała imię Grace. Nie ja ją jednak tak nazwałem, lecz Sam, która wyjawiła mi, że dziewczynkę o tym właśnie imieniu „spotkała" niegdyś na Prometeuszu, i że zawsze myślała o niej, jak o naszym dziecku.

Byłem wzruszony i szczęśliwy.

Nadal jestem.

Sam odeszła z wojska, by być z dziećmi i ze mną, choć na dobre nie opuściła programu. Oboje dostaliśmy propozycje cywilnych kontraktów w bazie i choć ja swoją odrzuciłem (nie chciałem, by dzieciaki wychowywały nianie), Samantha swoją przyjęła, zwłaszcza, że stanowisko wiązało się z elastycznymi godzinami pracy. Wilk więc był syty, a i owca cała…

Jak dotąd, układa nam się świetnie. Jesteśmy razem od trzech lat i jest nam wspaniale. Dzieci rosną jak na drożdżach i bardzo się kochają. Naturalnie, kiedy przyjdzie czas, powiemy Nathanowi o Kate. Ma prawo wiedzieć, jak wspaniała kobieta go urodziła, jak wiele dla niego poświęciła. Nie boimy się, że to coś zmieni między nim, a Sam. Ci dwoje są sobie bardzo bliscy i choć to nieprawdopodobne, mają te same charaktery.

Zabawne, co nie?

Gracie to córeczka tatusia, nawet, jeśli wygląda jak mama. Jest słodka, ma silny charakter i uwielbia się śmiać. W przyszłości złamie niejedno serce, choć nie wiem, czy tego dożyję. Staram się jednak być w formie, bo mam nie tylko małe dzieci, ale też młodą i wciąż seksowną żonę.

Ogólnie mówiąc, mam szczęście.

I wiecie co jeszcze? Sam nie wie, ale dziś przez przypadek znalazłem w koszu zużyty test ciążowy. Pozytywny test. Nie wiem, czemu mi jeszcze nie powiedziała. Być może chce go potwierdzić u lekarza, ale jedno jest pewne… Jeśli istotnie będzie miała, będziemy mieli kolejnego berbecia, będzie kochany równie mocno, co pozostała dwójka, bo po prostu jest nasz…

KONIEC


End file.
